


The Hunt

by Linisen



Series: YOI Omegaverseweek 2020 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Pining, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Radio Host Victor Nikiforov, Reality TV, Royalty, Smut, Soulmates, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, True Mates, YOI Omegaverse Week, hunt au, mating games, mating hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: All members of the royal family are all obliged by law to participate in The Hunt, a mating game held once every year, aired on national TV for everyone to see. Prince Yuuri comes from a family of alphas and will be the first royal omega to participate in The Hunt in over a century.Victor Nikiforov is a radio host with a found family. He’s always had a crush on the prince, and when the omega’s participation in the hunt is announced he feels the pull – a sign of a compatible match. The need to have Yuuri by his side starts burning in his chest, and before he knows it, he applies.Will Victor be allowed to join in the running  for Yuuri? What forces will stand between them finding each other, when the promise of royalty is on the line?This is –The Hunt.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: YOI Omegaverseweek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862482
Comments: 447
Kudos: 805
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	1. The Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story written for omegaverse week day 2 - Royalty - and will update every Tuesday.  
> If you have any questions about the general omegaverse world building you can find the answers in this [Q&A](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heP4iBr-mlU-WuT6cRhCNZHktLmcA3xExXdKfhg28_c/edit?usp=sharing). Question guide made by [phoenixwaller](https://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/174078433035/60-worldbuilding-questions-for-abo-fic-writers).  
> Beta read by the absolutely wonderful [Satyrykal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satyrykal/pseuds/Overzealousshipper).

The voiceover boomed over the speakers, reverberating over the crowd and silencing the party that was raging through the royal place. The reception was dominated by politicians, diplomats, and dignitaries – shimmering in their silks and satins as they joined the royal family in celebration. Each and everyone had been sworn to secrecy before their admittance, their lips sealed in anticipation of the announcement. As one, they turned their gazes to the screen as a familiar message called for their attention. In the middle of it all stood Yuuri, his eyes turned up at the images lit up above him, a mix of fear and excitement swirling in his chest. Beside him, Phichit grabbed his hand and squeezed tight. Yuuri closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

No turning back now.

  
  


[ _It’s the ultimate mating game, a chance to find their perfect mate. Twenty alphas, ten omegas. Through a series of events the alphas will try to find their prefered match before getting a chance to give chase in the arena. Will the omega they want accept them, or will they leave without a mate?_ _—_ _This is_ The Hunt _._ ]

  
  


It felt like everyone in the room was holding their breaths, and Yuuri was too, as omega after omega was introduced in the broadcast. Many were omegas Yuuri recognized, who he had seen in the tabloids or at parties such as this.Where were they tonight? Were they just like Yuuri, waiting to see their own faces reflected back at them on big screens, celebrating their acceptance to this prestigious event? Did they feel the weight of tradition, hope and doubt warring inside them in equal measure? 

Did they wonder if they would find their true mate, someone who fitted them perfectly? Would an alpha watching the broadcast see Yuuri _truly_ see him, past his titles and his stature to the omega beneath it all? Would urgency and need fill their chest until they couldn’t help but apply?

Yuuri hoped desperately there would be.

He swallowed thickly as they arrived at the last announcement, of course Yuuri would be last. He knew how monumental this was, everyone knew it. Afterall, wasn’t every hunt someone from the royal family participated, and an omega at that.

For that was who he was: His Royal Highness Prince Yuuri of the Most Noble House of Katsuki. The first omega born to his line in over a century.

There had been whispers for years of Yuuri’s participation, and now it was time. He wasn’t ready, but he was longing.

Loud cheers filled the enormous banquet hall as Yuuri’s picture was displayed on the wide screen, toasts ringing through the space in quick succession.e. He had been prepared by The Hunt’s stylist along with his usual team for the photo. His hair had been pushed back, face painted, throat bare with his unbitten mating glands exposed.

It barely looked like him at all, Yuuri thought, knots twisting in his gut. He fiddled with the jeweled cuffs on his wrists, matching his collar. Would the alphas get the wrong idea? That he was dark and mysterious, as sultry as he was portrayed in the photo? Maybe it would. He took a shaky breath as he noticed his father approach. The older man pulled him to his side, pride clear in his smile, despite the alcohol on his breath.

Yuuri smiled too, mimicking the king’s expression as he pushed down the anxiety bubbling in his chest. He tried to tell himself that there was honor in this, that his parents and his sister trusted the process. They had faith in the Hunt and in Yuuri’s success. It was for them that he was doing this for. It was the love for his family, for the sake of tradition, and for the hope of finding his match – for someone to love. 

He was passed around the room from person to person, given congratulations and well wishes. He smiled through it all. He had been trained for this his entire life, the empty conversations and pleasant smiles. Yuuri made all of them think he was only excited, endlessly happy for the scent blockers masking his anxiety. He was grateful when he was hailed by his cousin Satsuki, her mate Ketty pressed to her side, both of them gushing over their season of The Hunt two years ago. Yuuri smiled, stories like theirs made him hopeful for his own run.

He felt himself relaxing as they chatted idly, only to see Cao Bin, the eldest son of the Morooka family, approach, and swiftly excused himself to the bathroom before the alpha managed to reach him.The party was still in full swing when he hurried out of the ballroom and took the small corridor to the right, finding the glass door to the gardens beyond easily. He had grown up in this estate after all. He knew all the nooks and crannies to be alone, and right now he really needed to take a breath, to _breathe_.

It was early summer, and the cool air prickled his skin, arms and shoulders bare. The air felt light and it cleared Yuuri’s head a little, his mind jumbled after being paraded around all night, at the center of attention. He should be used to this, but being the second born son and an omega meant most of the sycophantic attentions of court fell on his parents and his sister. It was rarely as focused on him as this.

He stepped out of his heeled shoes neatly, leaving them on the marble stones as he walked barefoot into the damp grass, avoiding the stone path. The garden was beautiful, flowers blooming all around him. Lilac, roses, peony. Yuuri had learned them all as he grew up, curious as he ran across the grounds after Mari, laughing. That night however, it wasn’t the flowers he was out here to watch however. Yuuri walked on, deeper into the foliage, finding his favorite hiding place in the back, the birch grove tucked against the high palace walls. 

The train of his red dress was thoroughly soaked by the dew, the hemline too, but Yuuri still pushed on. He hoped his parents wouldn’t mind too much. If he was lucky, no one would notice he was gone and he could sneak up to his room soon. He just needed some air first.

Yuuri reached the grove and pushed the branches aside to step in, basking in the sense of security he felt beneath the canopy, cradled and sheltered under its shadow as he laid down on one of the wooden benches, eyes drifting up. It felt almost like an outdoor nest, but bigger, and Yuuri glanced up at the sky, watching the drifting clouds. He traced the few visible constellations with his finger, following the lines his uncle had taught him years ago. Yuuri smiled at the memory, letting his hand drop as he continued to look up at the night expanse above.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been lying there, the fabric of his skirt pooling on the ground, when he noted the familiar scent of his best friend, followed by the sound of one of the other wooden benches creaking. 

He looked over, spotting Phichit sitting down cross-legged opposite him. He smiled, and Yuuri smiled back, Phichit’s energy was always infectious. They had been friends for so long now, and Yuuri was glad for it. It wasn’t easy to form true friendships when being the prince, but Phichit had never treated him as such. They had only ever been themselves, ever since they met during that dance lesson that had brought them together over a decade ago.

“You okay?” Phichit asked, plucking some invisible lint from his dark dress. Yuuri sighed and looked up at the dark clouds that drifted across the night sky again.

“Maybe. I’m not sure,” Yuuri said, allowing himself to be completely honest. He didn’t need to hide here, he didn’t need to hold back for the fear of worrying his family, or stepping on someone's toes. Here he could be Yuuri, and Yuuri was terrified.

He paused before breathing out, “I wish I could have you with me.”

“That would have been cool,” Phichit agreed, and Yuuri smiled at the thought of it. “We would have been hazards, they would have gotten so tired of us.”  
“Breaking news – Prince Yuuri has been accused of creating drama at The Hunt camp, caught stealing chocolate pudding with a friend,” Yuuri said, trying to mimic that one newsanchor who took his job too seriously, and Phichit burst into giggles, Yuuri joining in easily.

“That would have been hilarious, you know we would have done it too,” Phichit said. “I don’t think I would have dared to step into that arena though, you’re very brave to do this.”

“You know I don’t have much of a choice,” Yuuri said with a sigh as he pushed himself up to sit. “If I want a mate, I have to do The Hunt.”

The wind was drifting through the trees, rustling the leaves. Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek, trying to will away the restlessness swirling in his gut. This was supposed to be a happy day, filled with nerves to be sure, but he couldn’t quench the fear beneath it all.

“Question,” Phichit said, drawing Yuuri’s attention towards him. His best friend was looking up at the stars too, and Yuuri smiled. This would possibly be their last night alone like this. Yuuri would miss it, but there would be more exciting things to come. He really hoped there would. “What scares you the most about it?”

Yuuri contemplated for a second, rolling the question around in his mind. There were so many things about The Hunt that scared him, and he wasn’t sure which was worse.

“I can only pick one?” Yuuri said with a hollow laugh, and Phichit tilted his head, as if to say he wasn’t going to fall for that. Yuuri shuffled up to a sitting position, fiddling with the cuffs hiding his scent glands again.

“That someone will hunt me down that I don’t want, or that no one will hunt me at all, or to come out of it feeling… wrong,” Yuuri said, liking his lips. “I mean, it’s one of those weird traditional things, but my family deals with those all the time you know?” Yuuri continued, and then a soft smile grazed his lips. “But I see how happy Mari is with Sara, how happy my cousins are with their mates.

It’s hard to meet people when you’re part of the royal family, never knowing if someone is genuinely interested in you or the money and fame, power. My parents always get this dreamy look on their faces when they talk about the season they participated too. Perhaps leaving it to instinct is better – _easier_ ,” Yuuri said, shifting his position again.

“I want what my parents have. I want there to have been someone watching tonight who thought – _him_ , I want him. Not because of my heritage but because they were drawn to me. You know, like Mari was when Sara appeared on that screen…but what if no one did? What if all anyone saw was _Prince_ Yuuri, and only come because of that?”

Phichit smiled that sad smile again and Yuuri had to look down to his bare feet just so he didn’t let his emotions run amok. He couldn’t let the dreadclaw its way up his chest now. He had to keep it together, be strong. He knew he could trust Phichit with his emotions, but he really didn’t want to push himself into an anxiety attack right now.

“Okay, so if someone you feel is wrong hunts you, you can fight them off, it's happened before. You have a ton of self defence training and they’re not allowed to force you into mating,” Phicht pointed out, and Yuuri nodded in agreement. “Didn’t Ketty fight off an alpha in her season?”

It was true. Yuuri’s cousin-in-law had gone down in The Hunt history as the omega who had physically fought off an unwanted advance. It wasn’t uncommon for omegas to reject alphas during a hunt, and a hiss was usually enough to make them back off. During Satsuki and Ketty’s season however, there had been an alpha that had set his eyes on Ketty and wouldn't back down. As a dignitary’s child, she was as well versed in self defence as he was, and she used every ounce of her training to fight the alpha off. 

“I could probably do that,” Yuuri agreed, one of the knots unfurling in his stomach. It was a scary prospect, having someone hunt you and then having to fight them, but Yuuri could. Probably, hopefully.

He looked over at Phichit who was smiling a little easier now. Yuuri smiled too, playing with the hem of his dress. “I just want to find something like my parents have. Someone kind, and smart, and who can make me laugh. Someone I can be myself with.” 

It was a hard thing to measure up to, Yuuri knew.

His parents had a very different love story than he would ever have. They had met in high school, falling head over heels over chemistry homework and pep rallies. Yuuri’s mother had been enrolled in the prestigious academy as was fitting for the omega daughter of a diplomat. They met, and Yuuri’s father had fallen instantly. It was like the plot of some sappy teen movie.

His grandparents didn’t have a choice however, and when Toshiya was of age, he had to participate in The Hunt. It had been law for as long as Yuuri could remember – a grand equalizer of sorts. The royal family enjoyed the goodwill of the people, because they chose their mates _from_ the people. Hiroko had applied to join because of it, exposing herself to risk only so they could have a chance.

They had been together ever since.

“I think you will. I’m sure there was someone out there watching today and felt that urge to apply, that _Pull_ they say is there. I’m sure they’re drafting their application right now, hoping to meet you,” Phichit suggested, and Yuuri ducked his chin, hope rising in his chest.

“What if they don’t get accepted though?” Yuuri asked. His true mate could be someone completely unknown, and with how everything surely was going to blow up with a prince joining, they might get drowned out in all the other applications.

After all, it was one thing when Mari competed – she was the one giving chase to the potential mate that had caught her interest. As an omega, it would be open season when Yuuri allowed himself to be hunted.

“Don’t think like that, they will,” Phichit said surely, and Yuuri gave him a long look. Neither of them could know that for sure. It wasn’t as if Yuuri got to pick who participated. The organizer for The Hunt did, and since Yuuri had known that alpha since he was little. Yuuri had little faith in the Morooka family, and perhaps that was why he was so anxious in the first place.

Hisashi Morooka had wanted to find a way to merge the Katsuki and Morooka lineage for years. An opportunity presented itself when the crown prince and his mate Hiroko were blessed with an omega son. The pestering had begun immediately after Yuuri’s presentation eight years ago. Yuuri’s parents had denied him repeatedly. Yuuri was to participate in The Hunt like all of the royal family. How lucky it was then, that Hisashi had joined the production staff of The Hunt shortly after Yuuri’s presentation. Yuuri was sure Morooka’s son would be one of the alpha competitors, there was really no doubt about it.

“I just have to keep away from Cao Bin then,” Yuuri pointed out, and Phichit rolled his eyes, a deep sigh leaving his lips. “You think I have the stamina for that?”

“You have crazy stamina,” Phichit said flatly, and Yuuri giggled. It was a running joke between them, and it felt comforting now that everything felt uncertain to fall back on. “Uugh, he’s so slimy, I wish it wasn’t his father running the show. I think we would both feel better if it wasn’t.”

“Very true,” Yuuri agreed with a sigh. “I just don’t know what to do. What can I do if he corners me and he won’t back down, and the game leaders won't stop him?”

“That’s the million dollar question, isn’t it?” Phichit asked, raising his eyebrows before holding his hands out placatingly. “They’ll step in if they have to, Yuuri. It’s not like Hisashi’s the only one working there, he’s just a part of it, and it would be an outrage if they let you get hurt. One of the perks of being royalty.” “Let’s hope, it’s not like it can be taken back once that mating bite is there,” Yuuri mutterd, and Phichit nodded with a sigh.

Mating bites were permanent, only disappearing if one of the mates died. It was possible to remove it surgically, but the procedure didn’t always work, and Yuuri would rather not have to deal with a forced bond if he could help it. “I’ll do my best though. It’s not like I have a choice. He would have entered whichever season I did. I can only hope you’re right and that there will be an alpha there looking for me too, and that we’ll find each other.”

“Yeah, I really hope so too. Don’t worry too much though, you’re the one who has to take off the collar for the mating bite once you’re in the arena, Cao Bin can’t do that,” Phichit said with a grin. “You all set for tomorrow?”

“Almost, I think. It’s weird not being allowed to bring electronics, I keep feeling like I’m forgetting something,” Yuuri said. “I would really have loved to take my PS vita with me. Don’t get me wrong, a phone or laptop to be able to follow the events would have been even better, but I just want to be able to play when I’m away, keep my mind calm while I’m waiting for it all to start.”

The omegas were whisked away after the announcement, to make sure they didn’t find out which alphas would be hunting them. The alphas had a day to complete their applications, and then the selected alphas would be announced a week later, next Saturday. After that they would be moved to The Hunt location, where the omegas were waiting.

In the one week waiting time, the omegas would record a presentation of themselves that would be shown to the alphas, something to help the alpha’s decide who, if anyone, they wanted to hunt them. After that there would be scent samples left by the omegas and an interview where the alphas could hand in questions they wanted answered. Lastly, the alphas would get to look at them through a one sided window, still hidden from the omegas, before the omegas would be granted a scent sample of the alphas, a day before the hunt began.

It was complicated, but The Hunt had always maintained that their procedure optimized the contestants’ natural instincts and provided a fool proof method of uniting true mates.

Under the cover of the birch grove, the two friends had settled into companionable silence when they heard rustling of the birch branches, and a familiar scent hit Yuuri’s nose, making it twitch. He sighed deeply, breathing out through his mouth to avoid inhaling any more of Cao Bin’s overpowering scent. Would it kill the alpha to wear some scent blockers like a decent human being? Yuuri hadn’t left his room without blockers in years. They didn’t cover one's scent fully, but they dimmed it, making emotions less obvious.

“Dearest,” Cao Bin called as he caught sight of him, making a shiver rush down Yuuri’s spine. “Don’t you think you should come back inside, it’s far too cold for you to be out here in this state of undress.”

Yuuri pressed down the agitation from hearing the awful nickname the entire Morooka family called him. The first time Hisashi used it was when Yuuri was fourteen and newly presented, and Yuuri had stared at him with wide eyes, shellshocked. His cousin Hikaru had laughed so hard at Yuuri’s expression that his older sister Satsuki had to carry her little brother out of the room just so not to offend the older alpha.

“I’m fine, thank you for your concern,” Yuuri said coolly, eyes glued to Phichit. He had no interest in looking at the alpha right now, or ever. Cao Bin had his dark hair pushed back, dark suit clinging to his strong form. Yuuri knew this, because the alpha had been subtly, not so subtly, following Yuuri around all night even though Yuuri had managed to stay away by entertaining other guests. It was a miracle he and Phichit had gotten to talk undisturbed this long before the alpha found them.

“At least let me lend you my coat,” the alpha said, and Yuuri snapped his head towards him, eyes sharp and jaw set.

It might be disguised as kindness, but Yuuri knew what this was – a way to stake a claim, to soak Yuuri in his scent and maybe get some of his in return. That was not happening. Yuuri refused to give him any advantage for the arena.

“I said I’m fine,” he repeated sharply, stopping the alpha in his tracks. He stared Yuuri down as if he would buckle under his attention. Yuuri was undeterred, being royalty had provided him with plenty of experience in patience.

“Hello Cao Bin,” Phichit piped up and Yuuri adored him for breaking the almost palpable tension and shifting the attention away from Yuuri for a moment. 

“Hello omega,” Cao Bin greeted as he looked over at Phichit, gaze clearly judging. Yuuri rolled his eyes so hard Phichit had to stifle a giggle behind his hand.

Cao Bin took after his father, greeting people he didn’t know well by their dynamic. It was extremely rare these days, esoteric – not even Yuuri’s traditional family did it. “I can see you are once again letting the Dear One make bad decisions. I am glad I will be able to correct that soon.”

Yuuri stiffened. Cao Bin usually put on a more chivalrous facade around Yuuri than to talk down to his best friend, probably in a doomed attempt to charm his way into Yuuri’s heart. To hear him snipe at Phichit now? Maybe he felt more secure with The Hunt officially underway, when Yuuri couldn’t back out. All participants had to sign a legal contract, and it was almost impossible for omegas to break unless severely ill or injured.

Once that picture had been displayed on the screen, Yuuri’s fate was sealed.

“How is tonight treating you?” Phichit asked with a smile, unfazed by Cao Bin's rudeness.“Having a good time at the party?”

“I am. I’m happy to see Prince Yuuri move our courting process forward by entering The Hunt. My father is very pleased. He has high hopes that there will be Katsuki-Morooka pups on the way by the start of next year,” Cao Bin said, still standing at the edge of the grove, watching them as he put his hands into his suit pockets. The statement made both Phichit and Yuuri’s jaws drop, and Yuuri couldn’t stop himself as he snapped his head to Cao Bin, who was sporting a predatory smirk on his face.

“I was not informed we had any kind of arrangement as to courting,” Yuuri said, pressing down his nausea. “I clearly remember my parents turning down that offer -- several times.”

“Ah, but Dearest. That wasn’t their choice to make,” Cao Bin chided, and Yuuri felt like pulling his hair out if he called him that one more time. The Morookas never treated him with any real affection, their endearments were sickly sweet – overripe and festering. To them, he was little more than a puppet, a means to an end. “The law dictates it. This is the only way. You will see, Dearest, that as we get to the arena, you will be sure to pick me.”

Yuuri felt dizzy, the scent from the alpha too much, his words even more so. Yuuri had known to some extent that this was something the Morookas talked of. He never expected it to be confirmed so blatantly. To make matters worse, Yuuri was not unaware of Cao Bin’s misbehaviour towards omegas and betas during his school years that were swiftly swept under the carpet by his parents' money, or how he did business ruthlessly, not treating his employees fairly. As if a prince could accept a mate like that. As if Yuuri would want a mate like that.

“Cao Bin,” Yuuri started, trying to wet his mouth from how dry it had become from shock. “I am not going to accept you in the arena. I am not a breeding machine,” Yuuri pushed out. It almost hurt to speak, because it felt like all the air had left Yuuri’s lungs. 

“Aren’t you though?” Cao Bin shot back, head tilted to the side as a smirk curled on his lips.

“You make me sick,” Yuuri said calmly. “You’re deluded if you think we'll ever be anything. I am not going to be your mate. Try to find someone else instead, someone you want to be with, and who by some miracle wants you back.”

“Prince Yuuri,” the alpha cut him off, looking far too calm, still wearing that smirk. It made Yuuri’s blood run cold. Cao Bin’ eyes seem too bright and his next words are calculated to cut. “I’m sure I will enjoy having you as a mate. You are beautiful, powerful in terms of status, and I’m sure you will be…” Cao Bin lowered his chin as well as his voice as he fixed Yuuri with his stare “... satisfying, tied to a bedpost during a rut.”

Time seemed to stop and Yuuri simply stared, his entire body was frozen, feeling like his heart had paused in his chest. The Morookas had always been old fashioned and cold, but they had always treated Yuuri with the respect his position demanded.

Alone now, in the dark of the secluded alcove, it seemed the courtesy civility only extended to when there was a Katsuki alpha present.

“Go to hell, Cao Bin,” Phichit piped up as Yuuri tried to calm his racing mind. Everything he was afraid of, everything he had voiced to Phichit that he feared, looked like it might become reality, and now Yuuri couldn’t do anything about it. 

He had signed the contracts. He was legally obligated to partake now, no matter the stakes. 

“I don’t think our host, the king, would appreciate such a petty statement, omega,” Cao Bin said, shooting Phichit another icy glare. Yuuri was finding it hard to hold back now, anger clogging up his throat. 

“I think my father would rip out your throat if he knew what you just said!” he bit out, a little too high pitched, unable to pull back from showing how much the comment had affected him.

Cao Bin laughed, dark and deep and Yuuri shuddered at the sound of it, feeling dread fill his entire body. How was he supposed to get out of this?

“That doesn't matter now, does it? This is between you and me now. Tomorrow morning you will leave, and he won’t be able to interfere when we’re meant to be. My father will ensure my participation in The Hunt and there’s nothing anyone can do about it now. I’ll find you, and take you, and you’ll be better off just accepting it now.”

“I will never,” Yuuri said between clenched teeth, even as panic started rising in his chest. “I’ll do everything I can to stay away from you.”

Cao Bin made a ‘ _tsh’_ sound and then took a few quick steps forward. He wasn’t close enough to touch Yuuri, but close enough that it was starting to make Yuuri uncomfortable, his scent overpowering. Maybe Yuuri could kick his ass right now, just so he didn’t need to in the arena. Cao Bin leaned down, smirk still on his face even as Yuuri leaned away from him. 

“You seem afraid Yuuri. Good, it always makes omegas smell so much better,“ he breathed, and Yuuri felt horror push high up his throat, tears springing to his eyes. 

There was some rustling near the path again, and the moment broke, Cao Bin stepping away as Satsuki, Yuuri’s alpha cousin, and her mate Ketty stepped through into the grove. Ketty looked dead on her feet, and a little drunk, her smile dopey. She hadn’t really gotten used to the royal affairs yet. Yuuri hoped she never does. He knew the omega loved his cousin deeply, and that was all that mattered to Yuuri.

“Hello Cao Bin,” Satsuki greeted and the other alpha immediately changed his posture, a pleasant smile on his face as he turned to greet the new arrival.

“Good evening Alpha Satsuki, Omega Ketty. You make a handsome match, I can only hope Yuuri and I will have as successful of hunting experience as yours.” Yuuri watched as Satsuki tightened her grip around Ketty’s waist before nodding politely.

“Thank you,” she said, and Yuuri could see how her smile strained, and didn’t reach her eyes. “I wasn’t aware that you had planned to apply.”

She turned to Yuuri and Phichit, and something dark crossed her expression as she took in their lingering distress. “Now, if you will excuse us, Yuuri has an early morning and I would like to talk to him before he leaves.”

“Of course.” Cao Bin turned back to Yuuri. “See you in the arena, Omega Yuuri Katsuki.” He turned back to Satsuki, dipping his chin politely before disappearing towards the palace. 

Yuuri let out a breath of relief as the oppressive smell of Cao Bin disappeared in the air, gasping as he tried to reel the anxiety back by sucking air into his lungs.

“You okay Yuuri?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri shook his head, and soon Phichit was by his side, arm around his shoulder as Yuuri continued to breathe. In, out, in, out. “That was so.... He can’t talk to you like that!”

“What happened?” Ketty asked, as Satsuki sat down on the bench Phichit had just vacated, tucking Ketty to her side. “He smelled really possessive and _bleaach_.”

“Did he threaten you, Yuuri?” Satuski asked, brows furrowing. “Because I can get the guards. He can’t threaten someone from the royal family.”

“He didn’t say anything explicit,” Yuuri said, trying to push away the ringing in his ears. “It was implied.”

“Piece of shit,” Phichit mumbled, and Yuuri let out a bitter laugh. Phichit held him a little closer and Yuuri straightened, his entire body feeling heavy as he continued to focus on his breathing. All he wanted now was the comfort of his nest, and to not think about how the car ride tomorrow might lead to his worst nightmare.

“He can’t force you into anything in there,” Satsuki said, and Yuuri looked up at her, her gaze worried but sure. “He talk a big game out here, but it doesn’t matter if daddy runs the show. There are rules, and The Hunt won’t allow anyone to break them.”

“Just kick his ass Yuuri, it’ll be fun,” Ketty said with a tired smile, and Satsuki turned to her, a love struck expression on her face. “He deserves it, that knothead.”

“We’re not all as strong as you Ketty,” Yuuri said, and Ketty wrinkled her nose, shaking her head.

“It wasn’t really about that, I knew – from the scent of Satsuki, I knew that she was going to come for me. All I needed was to keep going until we found each other,” the omega said.

“You were so brave,” Satsuki said, reaching out to tuck a strand of her mate’s hair behind her ear and Ketty beamed. Yuuri smiled, but he still wasn’t convinced he could pull it off. He really hoped he would if it came down to it.

After a while the chill seemed to have seeped deep enough into Yuuri’s bones to make him start shivering, and with that they all agreed it was time to head back inside, no matter how much Yuuri was dreading it. Satsuki gracefully offered to return to the party to explain how Yuuri wanted to be rested for tomorrow and had headed off to bed. Yuuri was thankful, he just didn’t have it in him to face the crowd again, or the Morookas. 

Satsuki headed into the main hall, while Yuuri, Phichit and Ketty headed to another back entrance closer to the stairs leading up to the private bedrooms. Ketty bidded them both a goodnight with a yawn and wave as soon as they reached the stairs, shoes dangling from her hand as she started going up. 

“I should head home I guess,” Phichit said, shuffling his feet against the stone floor. 

“Okay,” Yuuri said, his heart feeling heavy. Yuuri didn’t want him to go, it felt too final. Like he had already left even if he still had the night to spend in his own bed. After tonight’s development, all his fragile excitement in participating for The Hunt had vanished and been replaced with fear and anger. Yuuri was going to miss Phichit so much. He really hoped however this turned out, he would get to see him again soon. “I’ll miss you.”

“Oh Yuuri,” Phichit said, and then he was pulling him into a hug, a soft sob leaving Phichit’s lips. Perhaps tonight's events had shaken him too. They had definitely shaken Yuuri. “Don’t you let him take you, stay the hell away from him.” 

Yuuri pushed down a sob, nodding as he squeezed Phichit tight. “I’ll do my best,” he promised, and Phichit nodded against his shoulder, tears soaking Yuuri’s dress.

“Go find someone who loves you, someone who can’t stand not to be with you because of how amazing you are,” his best friend said, billing back and fixating Yuuri with a wet smile. “Promise.”

“I promise,” he nodded before pulling Phichit close again, biting back the tears. “Take care of yourself Phichit.” 

Phichit simply nodded as he squeezed him tight once more, before Yuuri let him go. They shared a long look, and then Yuuri pulled away fully, walking up the stairs. He didn’t dare to look back down, and hurried down known halls of the palace to his room. The first tears started to fall as soon as the door closed behind him, and Yuuri pushed the dress from his shoulders, letting it land in a heap on the floor as the panicked tears rushed down his cheeks. He crawled into his nest and drew the covers close, as acrid panic rushed through his body. 

______________________

  
  


Yuuri was the first one down to breakfast the next morning, the staff still putting out food as he entered the dining room. They looked startled to see him, but greeted him pleasantly nonetheless. Yuuri thanked them as they rushed out to give him privacy. It was rare for him to be down so early, so he understood their surprise. Yuuri hadn’t been able to sleep, tossing and turning in his nest as he listened to the music quieting as the guests finally left, the estate quieting as the chatter died out.

He grabbed a cup of tea and a sandwich and slumped down in his regular seat, legs pulled up underneath him just like his father always scolded him for. He managed to finish half the cup before he heard someone coming down the stairs, light steps on the carpet. Yuuri sucked in a breath. 

Of course. 

Of course it would be his sister. 

Mari emerged through the door, and her eyebrows shot up as she took in Yuuri seated at the table, down before anyone else. Yuuri wished it was anybody but her. Anyone else in the family he could fool, his parents and his cousins, his uncle… but never his sister. They just looked at each other for a few agonizing seconds before Mari’s gaze turned worried. Yuuri swallowed, pulling his eyes away, focusing on his tea as she stepped in toward the breakfast buffet. 

“This is a nice surprise,” Mari commented, but Yuuri recognized the pleasant small talk for what it was – prodding. 

“Couldn't sleep,” he mumbled as he finished the last of the lukewarm tea. He was about to stand to refill it, but before he had a chance to get up Mari placed a hand on his shoulder to push him back down, and poured more of the warm golden liquid into his cup before placing the kettle on the table, sitting down next to him. 

“Yuuri, it’s okay to be nervous about this,” she said, licking her lips “I was too.” 

“Really?” Yuuri asked, daring to look at her. He hadn’t noticed at the time. Mari had seemed so excited to go, and even more so in the arena, strong and fierce – her focus zeroed in on Sara from the start. Yuuri had watched with bated breath, hoping. He’d cheered the loudest when they found each other too, tears in his eyes as Sara stopped mid step and turned, rushing towards Mari instead. 

“Of course. It’s scary, and it’s a lot of pressure. Hopefully, you’ll come out with someone who cares for you at the end. It’ll all be worth it.” A tender look passed over Mari’s features, the same that Yuuri’s parents always wear when talking about their own hunt. “And even if you don’t, you’ll still have us. It’s okay to come out of it without a mate, Yuuri.” 

Leave it to Mari to say all the right things. Picking off some of Yuuri’s worries and wrapping him in warmth. 

“Well you didn’t have a feral alpha to avoid,” Yuuri mumbled before he could think better of it. His eyes snapped up to Mari’s shocked face, and before he had time to backtrack, to claim he was joking, his father’s voice boomed out in the room.

“Good morning Mari, Yuuri. It’s good to see my children up so early. Excited for today, son?” Toshiya smiled, kind and excited. Yuuri’s stomach turned. What would his father say, if he knew what was racing through Yuuri’s mind? If he knew what Cao Bin had said last night? Should he tell him?

“Good morning, Father,” Yuuri greeted as he stuffed the last of the sandwich into his mouth. It tasted like ash, and he had to take several gulps of tea just to swallow it down, nausea rising in his throat. He couldn't help but glance over at the clock, counting the minutes. Only an hour until he would have to leave now. 

“It was a fine gathering last night!” Toshiya said with a grin. “It went very well. They were all so happy for you Yuuri.”

The alpha walked over and started piling food on his plate, and then Yuuri’s mother emerged in the door, smiling brightly as she greeted them. Mari was still looking at Yuuri with wide eyes, clearly still considering what he had said. It was making his stomach turn even more, worried about what would come next. Their father took his place at the head of the table next to Yuuri, just as Sara walked in next to their Uncle Aiko, who came alone. 

“Hina not feeling well?” Mari asked their uncle about his mate, smiling as Sara pressed a kiss to her cheek as she passed her on her way to the food. Aiko waved his hand dismissively in answer. “Too much wine last night, light headache. Nothing to worry about.”

“Ah yes. Ketty seems to be in the same boat. She and Satsuki decided to have breakfast in their room this morning.” Sara informed him. “I met Satsuki on my way down.”

“On Yuuri’s last day?” Hiroko asked, brows knitted together in question as she looked over at Toshiya. 

“Satsuki’s close to a rut. She’d probably feel uncomfortable leaving her mate if Ketty’s not feeling well,” Aiko said as he grabbed food. Hikaru and Kenjirou tumbled in through the door ten minutes later, full of laughter and life, completely engrossed with each other. They too grabbed food before sitting down, opposite of Yuuri and Mari. The table was loud, everyone having something to share about the party, or piece of advice to Yuuri before sending him away. Yuuri tried to soak it all up, even if anxiety rose in his chest as he thought about what was to come.

“Are you ready to leave? Have you finished packing?” his mother asked Yuuri as the whole family dug into the food. Yuuri looked over them, his heart pounding. 

“I’m so excited! I hope you get caught good little cousin!” Hikaru teased, eyes gleaming with mirth. Beside him, his mate Kenjirou snickered. Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up, and he sputtered, making them giggle even louder.

“Manners!” Aiko demanded from his son, the whole table quieting, even if Hikaru and Kenjirou couldn’t seem to fully stop snickering. 

“Yes. I’m all finished,” Yuuri said as the silence stretched. He had packed the last of it before heading down to breakfast. They weren't allowed to bring that much. Some clothes and books. No phone, no computer, no technology. Radio silence until he came out on the other side. 

“Try to bring something to keep you occupied. I remember thinking the time passed at snail speed while I waited for things to happen,” Sara supplied, Kenjiro agreeing. “Two weeks are such a long time, and the week before the alphas came was just so slow.” 

“I’ve packed some books and my dance clothes,” Yuuri said with a nod towards his sister’s mate. She was very sweet. Could he still hope to find something like that? To which lengths would Hisashi Morooka go to make sure Yuuri ended up mated to his son?

“Good. That’s good,” Sara said as she smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Did she know? Could she see right through Yuuri and sense all his fears? 

The conversation moved on then, gossip about the party last night continuing, comments rising about the other omegas that had been presented. Yuuri could almost relax under the normalticity of it, until the car that was to pick up Yuuri arrived and a guard came to inform them, having Yuuri rush back up to grab his bag and say goodbye to Satsuki and Ketty, both receiving hugs in the door. On the bed, Yuuri could spot a sturdy nest built.  
“Take care of yourself, okay?” Satsuki said, Ketty resting against her side in the door opening. “You can find someone for you Yuuri, I know it. They’ll come.”

“I hope so,” Yuuri said, and he meant it to. He really hoped he would find someone he felt the pull with. Someone for him. In the midst of everything else, it felt like a distant dream. 

“Go get them,” Ketty said, and Yuuri smiled towards them before hurrying down. 

There were more hugs down by the car, Hikaru and Kenjirou, his uncle and his parents, Mari and Sara, they all held him tight, wishing him good luck. Yuuri loved them so much. He hoped he could do them proud, no matter how this all turned out in the end. 

Yuuri stepped into the car, turning to watch through the window as his home, the royal palace, disappeared in the distance, on his way to his future – come what may.

  
  



	2. The Hunter

**Victor:** _ So, that was everything from us today. Thank you for bearing with us even through Chris’ very uhhh [laughter] interesting advice about how to best groom your cat. _

**Chris:** _ Don’t call my mishaps advice! Do not follow in my footsteps dear listeners. _

**Victor:** _ Alright alright, I’ll stop teasing you for now, but don’t think I will forget! Tomorrow we _ _ — _ _ like the rest of the country _ _ — _ _ will be discussing the omega reveal for The Hunt! Exciting, huh? _

**Chris:** _ Yes and we all know no one is more excited than Victor. _

**_Victor_ ** _ : What can I say, I’m just a romantic.  _

**Chris:** _ [laughter] A sappy one at that _

**Victor:** _ Oh look we're out of airing time  _ _ – _ _ oh no! Byeee! _

**Chris:** _ [laughter] Good bye! _

_______________________

The red light flickered off, and they both let out a soft breath, Chris smiling as he reached for his coffee cup.

“That was a good one,” he said, and Victor nodded  – stretching out his back. “I feel like we got good feedback too, mostly from our facebook page but also via email.”

“Yeah it was great,” Victor agreed, a sense of warmth swirling in his chest. “It always picks up a bit around this time of year too. People like listening to us rage about The Hunt.”

“Who can blame them really,” Chris wiggled his eyebrows. “We do make the best segments about it.”

“We’re too big of fans not to,” Victor agreed, grabbing his own empty cup as he stood, hearing his spine groan in protest from sitting too long. “I’m going to go to the gym before we watch tonight I think.”

“Okay sounds good,” Chris acknowledged as he joined Victor in stepping out of the recording room. They had been hosting their radio show for four years now after one of the stations noticed their amateur podcast had gained mainstream traction. They had both been ecstatic. They had worked on a radio show for their high school media club when they were younger, , and they were now living a dream come true.

Victor had always been a bit of a nerd, and while growing up he enjoyed picking apart radios to see how they worked, researching the various innovations in frequencies and transmissions over the years.. He had even learned Morse code after seeing how it was used in the old wars, too appealing to pass up. He didn’t use it often now, but from time to time he and Chris sent each other messages in it. It was super geeky, Victor knew.

He loved it.

“Hi Phichit!” Victor greeted as they bumped into the social media manager in the hallway on their way to the break room. 

“Hi Victor, Chris. Great show today,” Phichit said with his wide smile, his energy infectious. “I can’t wait to hear what you have to say tomorrow.”

“Yeah it’s usually one of our most popular shows,” Victor said. “We’re excited about it too.” 

“You always do a fantastic job with it, so I’m sure you will this season too. Aren’t Yuri and Otabek vlogging about it this year as well?” Phichit asked, leaning back against the wall. He was fiddling with the cuffs around his wrists, dark green today to match his collar.

“Yeah I think they are,” Victor said. “We haven’t talked about it but it’s basically a given now.”   
“Awesome, you guys are doing half my job for me and I don’t have to lift a finger. I love it,” Phichit laughed and Victor joined in, shaking his head.

“No, you’re doing amazing. The social media presence for the radio station has really gotten so much better since you started working here,” Victor insisted . “We both really enjoyed the post you put up on instagram this morning about the show, right Chris?”

“Uhm,” Chris stuttered, and Victor held back a grin at the way his best friend was staring at the omega, cheeks tinted pink. “Yes, yes it was really  –  wow.”

“Thanks,” Phichit beamed, and Victor was sure he saw a blush spread on Phichit’s cheeks too.  _ God  _ they were both so smitten. Victor hoped they would just get their act together and ask each other out already. He wasn’t sure what Phichit’s hesitations were and Chris was too much of a sputtering mess when he crossed the omega’s path. 

“Are you watching tonight?” Victor asked when the silence dragged on, and Phichit’s attention snapped back to him, his smile sheepish. 

“Yeah, I — uhm  – I’m going to this big viewing party that an old friend is hosting,” he answered, biting his lip. 

“That sounds like fun. We’ll just be hanging out on Chris’ couch and watching it with Yuri and Beka,” Victor said, looking over at the blond pointedly when his expression remained vacant. “Right Chris?”

“Yeah, yes I don’t think anyone else is tagging along,” Chris said, seeming to break out of his staring. Victor snickered. “Just us, with beer and chips, freaking out over the show.”

“That sounds great,” Phichit said with a soft smile. “It always looks like you have such a good time.” 

“We do,” Victor laughed with a shrug. “We’re so lucky we get paid to geek out over something we already obsess over.”

Phichit’s smile grew wider, all teeth.

“Well, nerding is hot so –  ” He said and then winked. Victor could practically feel Chris swoon next to him, and had the alpha not been wearing scent blockers, Victor was sure the entire corridor would have been soaked in his love struck scent.

Maybe that would be worth it , at least it would put an end to all this pining.

“I have to go to get ready for that party but, see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Victor agreed, interrupted by Chris as his friend hurried to answer too.

“Yes, have fun at the party,” the other alpha said, and Phichit lips quirked up before he continued down the hallway. Chris followed him with his gaze until he rounded the corner towards the elevator, letting out a long sigh once the omega was out of sight.

“I’m such a mess,” he whined, and Victor patted his shoulder.

“At least you’re a  _ hot  _ mess,” he smirked, and Chris groaned even as he trailed Victor towards the breakroom. “Someday you’ll find the courage to ask him out.”

“I’m glad you have such faith in me,” Chris mumbled as they put the cups in the dishwasher. “He’s just so pretty and I lock up as soon as he looks at me with those grey eyes I –  I can’t seem to stop making a fool out of myself.”

“Hey, it’s not as bad as you think it is,” Victor soothed. “I’m sorry I give you such a hard time about it. I just like teasing you.” 

“I suppose I deserve it. If it were the other way around we both know I’d be ruthless,” Chris admitted and Victor chuckled at the truth of it. “I give you enough grief as it is about your crush on the prince.”

Victor’s stomach flipped, and he pushed down the doe-eyed expression that always broke out on his face when he thought of Prince Yuuri.It was so silly really, but he couldn’t help it. He had been captivated by the prince ever since he was seventeen when the prince had been presented to the world after his dynamic’s presentation.

Victor had taken one look at those deep dark eyes, his flushed cheeks, his dark hair– and his breath had caught in his chest. He had never met the prince and probably never would, but he still couldn’t help pining over him,  –  daydreaming a little about what it would be like if they ever met. Sometimes his fantasies turned more heated,, but that wasn’t something he had ever shared with anyone. 

“That you do,” Victor chuckled, ignoring the butterflies that lingered under his skin. “Okay, I’m going to head out, but I’ll see you at your place later?”

“Yeah, when do you think you’ll arrive?” Chris asked. “Yura said they’ll be there around six-ish.”

“Got it, I’ll head over around then too. I just need to pick up Makka after I leave the gym,” Victor promised. 

“Okay good,” Chris nodded before pausing. He glanced over at Victor thoughtfully. “Do you think this will be the year?”

Victor worried his lower lip between his teeth. That had been the question for years now. Would this be the year the prince participated? Would this be the year they announced the first royal omega in a century would join The Hunt to search for his mate?

“I don’t know,” Victor shrugged, pretending nonchalance even though he could feel his pulse skip . “It could be, but I don’t think he’s not done with college yet. He might be waiting until he graduates.”

“True,” Chris agreed, his gaze saying more than Victor wasn’t yet willing to acknowledge right now. “Maybe in a couple of years.”

“Yeah,” Victor agreed, his heart beating a little too fast in his chest. “See you later.” 

________________

Victor’s gym routine was a permanent fixture of his evenings. He liked the burn in his muscles and the sweet stretch to his limbs as he went through his fitness regimen. Even if the gym was a bit worn out and some of the machines really could use being exchanged for newer models, Victor loved it there.The alpha running it was a retired figure skater named Celestino, and he was always happy to spot or help out if needed.

Victor had just come down from a set of pull ups when the alpha approached, a wide smile on his face  –  his long hair strapped up in a ponytail. 

“Victor!” He called and Victor smiled even as he fought to catch his breath, accepting the pat on his shoulder as the Celestino reached him. “Looking good! You’ve really improved your upper body strength since you started working more on your lats.” 

“Yeah I better, I need a good core strength not to get back pains from the desk job,” Victor huffed good naturedly. 

“Smart man,” Celestino chuckled. “I’m excited to hear tomorrow’s program. I always enjoy hearing your thoughts on The Hunt.”

“Thank you,” Victor said, standing straighter as he was able to breathe normally again. “I didn’t know you watched the show.”

“Who doesn’t,” Celestino said with a grin only for it to grow tender after a moment, surprising Victor. “I participated one year you know.” 

Victor paused halfway from taking a swig from his water bottle, eyebrows rising. Celestino barked out a laugh that boomed between the walls. “Yeah, most don’t know. I don’t advertise it.”

“I had no idea,” Victor confirmed. “Which year?”

“In the late 90’s,” the alpha answered, that nostalgic expression crossing his face again. “It’s how I met my wife.” 

Victor had previously met Celestino’s mate, an omega named Minako. If Victor wasn’t mistaken she was a world renowned dancer, ballerina perhaps. “Wow, I had no idea. That must have been an experience.”

“It really was. It was already televised then of course, but nothing like it is today. I don’t know how it would be to go through it now,” Celestino said, and Victor nodded in understanding. “Wouldn’t trade it for the world though.”

“So many who participated get that look,” Victor commented, taking in the obvious happiness and nostalgia clear on Celestino’s face. “At least those who leave with a mate.”

“Yes I think –  It’s a very particular experience to feel that pull to apply, and to put yourself in that woundable position, even more so to actually go out and hunt for someone. It’s very primal in a way, but I’ve never felt so much adrenaline – not even when I competed.”

“What was it like then, when you found her?” Victor asked as he leaned forward. 

“Even now I have a hard time explaining it. It was like everything aligned, nothing before had felt so right. I could see in her face that she knew it too, that she felt that same pull. To know we both felt it was… the best feeling in the world,” he said and Victor couldn’t help but smile too.

“Sounds amazing,” Victor sighed, wistful. Celestino laughed.

“Yeah, sorry for getting all nostalgic on you, I only came to complement the show,” Celestino said with a chuckle but Victor shook his head, taking a long pull from his water bottle. 

“Not at all, it is an interest of mine, I like talking about it,” he said and Celestino nodded before leaving him to continue his workout. As Victor stepped up to the next machine, he couldn’t help contemplating what Celestino had said. The Hunt was a mating contest. Throughout history, there had been several other hunts and that was how most people found their mates. Now, the Hunt was one of a kind and only ten omegas and twenty alphas were chosen to participate.

It was a televised spectacle and Victor watched every year – he had since he was young. There was something romantic about it, how instinct overcame all the material hurdles of everyday life in search of its other half. It was that soft happiness, that bone deep joy that was evident on the faces of all who had found their mate through The Hunt. Victor wanted it too –  longed for it, even though he would never admit it to anyone.

He kept wondering how it would feel to sense that  _ pull _ , to walk into the arena and rush forward, to know who you were looking for without hesitation.

He finished his work out with his mind still full of thoughts of The Hunt, and went home to grab Makka before heading over to Chris. The other alpha had a small townhouse and Makka bounded happily towards the kitchen as soon as they stepped in, likely in search of scraps Chris or Beka might have dropped on the floor.

“I’m here!” he called from the hallway, a chorus of greetings echoing from different places inside the house.

“Come to the kitchen, we’re almost done with dinner!” Chris called. Victor toed off his shoes and hung off his coat, following his dog further inside.

There was a flurry of activity in the kitchen. Chris was stirring something on the stove while Otabek chopped vegetables on the counter. They both looked up as Victor entered, smiling  –  Chris widely and Otabek with a tilt up of his lips. Makka was sitting right beside Chris, eyes turned up, tongue lolling out. 

“Work out go okay?” Chris asked. “Would you set the table?”

“Yes and yes,” Victor agreed. “How are you Beka?”

“I’m good thank you,” the omega replied. “Yura’s just setting things up in the living room. We’ve gotten a new rig since last time we filmed here, so he's trying out how it works best in the space.”

“That’s exciting, do you need me to trade you out so you can go help?”

“No need I’m done,” Yura said as he stepped into the kitchen, putting a camera bag down on the counter. “I think I got it all set up.” 

He walked around to Otabek then, placing a kiss on his mate’s cheek. “Did the rig work? It tilted last time we used it and we couldn’t use any of the footage because it was all crooked — Hey!” Otabek grunted as Yura stole a piece of tomato from the chopping board with a cheshire grin.

“What? I’m hungry,” the alpha snickered. “I think the rig should be fine though.” 

“Good, good,” Otabek said with a nod. Victor watched them as he continued to set the table. Yura and Otabek stood close, as they always did, more relaxed with each other than they ever were with anyone else. They had been together for three years now and mated for little over one. They were good for each other. Victor had known Yura for most of his life, but he had never seen him as settled as he was after he met Otabek.

“I’ve gotten a lot of praise for your videos today, I’m passing it along now,” Victor said, and Yura and Otabek both turned to him, with smiles on both of their faces. 

“Yeah there’s been a lot of buzz on our social media today too,” Yura said. “Hopefully we can live up.”

“You will,” Chris said with a wide smile. “Dinner’s done!”

They sat down in their usual places, mealtime routine by now. Victor, Chris and Yura had met in high school, each of them lonely, all looking for someone to connect to. By now they were family, and dinners together were a common occurrence, not just during The Hunt season. They celebrated most holidays together and were there for each other through the good and bad. Victor was endlessly grateful for them.

The food was good and conversation was kept mostly to the radio show and Yura and Otabek’s youtube channel where the vlog from tonight would go up. Victor pretended not to see as Yura dropped food down to Makka, content just to be with friends. 

They settled by the TV when the food was eaten and the dishes put away, Chris handing out drinks as Yura made sure the video would work and that the angles were alright. Victor settled down on the floor. He leaned back against the couch, Makka resting her head in his lap as he took a sip from the beer bottle. Yura settled next to him, Otabek and Chris on the couch and then waited, all of them straightening slightly as the theme for the show started playing. 

“Here we go,” Victor said, leaning forward slightly, heart rate picking up.

  
  


[ _ It’s the ultimate mating game, a chance to find their perfect mate. Twenty alphas, ten omegas. Through a series of events the alphas will try to find their prefered match before getting a chance to give chase in the arena. Will the omega they want accept them, or will they leave without a mate? _ _ — _ _ This is  _ The Hunt.]

  
  


“Always a classic,” Chris chuckled, the others joining in.

“I feel like it worked in the 90’s, lost its appeal in the 10’s but now I’ve started digging it again,” Yura said. “You’ll see that next year they’ll have changed it.”

They watched as the show followed its usual pattern. First there was a segment from the previous year, checking in with those who had mated. There was a clip from one couple’s ceremony, the mated pair wearing their marks proudly. The group commented on the various competitors and what moments they wished they had highlighted from last season. 

Then the program switched over to the commentators discussing past couples and their personal favourites from older seasons. One of the senior commentators brought up one of the royal pairings, like he always did. Chris groaned at the predictability of it.

“Can’t he ever find some other couple to favor?” Chris said. “I mean I guess it’s fun to see royalty do this but come one, there are other amazing couples too!”

There was a murmur of agreement from the group, and Yura poked Victor in the side when he only hummed. He squeaked in surprise, making Yura snort at his betrayed expression. 

The royal family was made up almost entirely of all alphas.. The King Toshiya was an alpha, as were his siblings and their father before them. It continued like that for over a century, only broken by the youngest Katsuki, Prince Yuuri, who had presented as an omega almost eight years ago. 

The law stated that everyone in the immediate royal family had to participate if they were to mate, which meant that all of the Katsukis had found their mate through The Hunt. Only four Katsukis in recent history had been unmated. None of them had participated in The Hunt, never having felt the pull.

Therefore, the Katsuki family had participated in The Hunt fairly frequently in the last decade, including two royal cousins as well as the crown princess herself two years ago. The only one who was left unmated now was Prince Yuuri. 

Victor licked his lips, taking another sip of beer as he commented on a couple that had participated three years ago. It was one of Victor’s favorites too but Otabek snickered and Yura called the couple boring. Victor gasped loudly before turning on the other alpha, starting to explain just why they weren’t boring at all.

“They picked each other the first two minutes,” Yura argued. Victor rolled his eyes, reaching for the snacks.

“It was romantic!” Victor huffed, stuffing his mouth full of chips. “The fastest known hunt in history, as far back as the sixteenth century.”

“Supposedly,” Yura added and Victor threw some chips at him with a squawk before they both erupted into laughter. 

The show continued on and soon they were at the segment they were all waiting for. Victor picked up his notepad as Makka shuffled over to Yura instead, ready to write. He suspected some of the omegas would be known to them: actors, athletes, politicians, other celebrities and children of wealthy business owners. Still,it didn’t hurt to take notes.

_ “The first omega we’re going to reveal is _ _ — _ _ Sakura Hano, _ ” the commentator read. A photo of her next to a text box showed her name, age, education and prior history of family participation in The Hunt.

“Isn’t she the daughter of that hotel owner,” Chris asked, and beside him, Victor could see Yura reacting. 

“Yes! I was going crazy because I knew I had seen her, she’s big on instagram too,” he said. 

“She’s young, eighteen,” Otabek commented. “It’s rare they accept someone that young now. She hasn’t even graduated high school yet.”

“That’s strange,” Victor agreed, brows furrowed. 

_ “The second omega we’re proud to present is Emil Nekola,” _ the commentator read as a photo of a sandy blond man appeared next to the same information that they had shown for Sakura. 

“Oh, he’s the skier right?” Victor said. “Didn’t he win silver at the Olympics?”

“No – did he?” Yura asked, leaning forward as he squinted. “He looks too happy to be a skier.”

“Why, are skiers usually grumpy?” Chris laughed and Yura sputtered, making Chris laugh even harder.

The group continued to give commentary on the omegas announced, as expected some were familiar, but there were also a few none of them had ever heard of. They deliberated on who would be hunted the most, and Victor wrote down as much as he could catch. This would be all over social media and the newspapers in the morning, but Victor liked taking his own notes too.

“ _ And for the final reveal we are all so happy to present his Royal Highness Prince Yuuri Katsuki joining this year's Hunt! _ ”

Victor froze, staring up at the screen with a racing heart even as his spine went ridgid. Looking back at him through the TV screen were familiar brown eyes, black hair pushed back, with the unbitten scent glands on his throat exposed.  _ God  _ he was so breathtaking.

He always was.

Victor’s stomach flipped just from looking at him as all sound seemed to muddle as he tried to gather his bearings. His eyes darted over to the information screen. 

_ Name: Yuuri Katsuki _

_ Age: 22 years old _

_ Occupation: Studies Political Science at the University of Hasetsu; Prince _

_ Dynamic: Omega _

_ Hunt Family History: _

_ Parents: Toshiya & Hiroko _

_ Sibling: Mari & Sara _

“Oh shit, they’re presenting him this year?” Yura gasped. “I really didn’t think they would for  –  like, another three.”

“This is going to be a bloodbath,” Otabek agreed, and Victor felt himself grow cold.

So many would love to mate into the royal family and this would be their only real chance to try. Since all the others had been alpha, no one had known when they would apply until they did so from the  _ pull _ . This was going to be chaos.

Something hot and angry raced up Victor’s chest by the idea of those faceless applicants, images of other alphas flashing before him, of someone else trying to stake claim on Yuuri. His jaw tightened even as his nails dug into the soft flesh of his palms. Suddenly, he could feel a growl rise in his throat, the sound snapping him out of the churning heat building inside him, gasping as he caught his breath again. 

He blinked rapidly, his head still spinning as he came back to himself and glanced around the room. His friends were staring at him in silence. Chris broke it first  – hesitant.

“You okay Victor?” He asked, and Victor looked up at him with wide eyes, catching his worried gaze before he turned back to the screen just as Yuuri’s photo joined the other nine omegas in a line up. His heart raced and he couldn’t help but lean forward, fingers twitching at his sides as if to reach out.

“Victor,” Yura called, and Victor could hear him but he didn’t want to look away. He always got lost in Yuuri when he saw him, but this was stronger than it usually was  – this was  _ more _ .

“Yura let him be,” Otabek whispered Victor heard it, trying to make sense of what was happening.

Prince Yuuri was going to participate in the hunt. Prince Yuuri was going out there to look for a mate. Prince Yuuri was going to be in the arena.

Victor needed to join him.

“What’s wrong with him,” Yura said as Victor leaned even further forward, his pen and notebook clattering to the floor as he shuffled up on his knees.

“He’s feeling the pull Yura,” Chris said but Victor wanted to argue, because he couldn’t  –  could he?

The pull was something for mates that were extremely compatible. There was extensive research done on it. Victor had read countless papers on and he couldn’t be that compatible with the prince, could he?

“Holy hell,” Yura breathed, and then the photos of the omegas were pulled away in favour of showing the commentators one last time, urging those who had felt the pull to apply and for everyone to join in when they announced the alphas next week.

The show ended and Victor felt like he slowly came back to himself, finding Makka pressed to his side, butting her head against his chest. He ran his hands through her fur before he turned, meeting Chris’ ecstatic expression.

“I knew it,” Chris breathed, and suddenly warmth rushed though Victor’s body, his cheeks turning scarlet. “I always knew there had to be something there!”

“Fucking hell Victor,” Yura muttered and Victor let out a rattling laugh, more startled than anything. “How do you feel?”

“I don’t — I don’t know I  – I couldn’t have felt a pull to him? Right?” he said, looking back at the TV which was showing a commercial now. “Right?”

“Why would you say that?” Otabek asked, and Victor turned back to him, catching the omega’s calm gaze.

“He’s a prince and I — ” Victor started, but his words caught in his throat. It was unbelievable, it couldn’t be. Right? Victor was a nobody, a small time radio host, an alpha without a blood family. He wasn’t someone who would be good enough for the prince. 

“You showed all signs of a pull,” Otabek stated just as calmly. “We all noticed it, you can watch it back if you want to.”

“You’ve always been hung up on him too, it makes so much sense now,” Yura rushed and Victor looked between them, his heart still racing. Something warm kept rushing in his gut, but there was a longing too  –  a need. Like someone had poured gasoline on glowing embers, and now Victor wanted to run and rush and  _ fight  _ to get to him.

He looked over at Chris who was still smiling widely.

“I have to go,” Victor said and his best friend beamed as he nodded. “I need to go the hunt, I — ”

“Okay, we’re going to make some coffee, and then were going to apply, okay?” Chris assured him, and Victor let out another startled laugh, still not fully understanding what was happening. He still felt like he was in a haze, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed right. 

Otabek brewed the coffee while Yura set up a camera on the kitchen table, and then Victor sat down at Chris’ laptop to fill out the form. It took hours and Victor felt like he might pass out as he did the final read through, the sun slowly rising outside the window.

“Go get some rest,” Chris said, pointing him and Makka to the guest room. “We’ll talk more about it in the morning.”

Victor did as told, but even as he laid down, exhausted and overwhelmed, he couldn't help but take a deep breath and simply feel. A smile curled on his lips. Even though he might not even get in, something had settled in his chest. Hope burned, and he wished for it to come true. 

  
  


The days leading up to the alpha announcement was torture. Victor kept thinking about how stupid he was for even considering participating. Yuuri might already have a mate in mind, like his parents had, and probably didn’t want an alpha who was just a simple radio host.

It didn’t help that Yuuri’s potential mating was the talk of the country as well. 

Victor’s coworkers chatted about it in the breakroom and he overheard the other alphas at the gym bemoan how they should have applied just to get a piece of that. Everyone knew it was a big deal that a royal omega was participating.

Everyone knew about the vlog too. 

Yura and Otabek had uploaded it two days after the omega announcement with Victor’s permission. It had gone more viral than anything they had posted before, and even through no one talked to Victor about it, he could feel the way people looked at him, how they followed him with their gaze  – how they whispered when he left the room.

Their show's email was exploding with correspondence. Interlaced with the messages were calls of Victor faking his reaction and it had gotten so bad that they had decided to stop taking emails for a while all together. 

Victor tried not to let it affect him. He was sure of what he had felt, how he had always felt, but it really didn’t help with how nervous he was over his candidacy. He didn’t think he would be selected, but there was something inside him that desperately wanted to be  – that worried that if he didn’t he would go crazy. It was terrifying.

The viewer numbers for this season of The Hunt were predicted to go through the roof. Betting sites already had polls for which alphas would participate and pumped out advertising over who would snatch up the ‘ _ prettiest prize of the century _ .’

Victor was, of course, not on any of the lists. Chris said he was going to bet on Victor anyway, just so he could win ‘ _ a shit load of money’  _ when Victor walked out of the arena with his arms full of a sated, mated prince and a bite mark on his own neck _.  _ Victor had laughed, but it felt hollow in his chest.

The listener count for their show went up too. 

All the attention towards Yuuri was making Victor’s stomach turn in more ways than one. He felt this fierce need to protect Yuuri. Victor cared for those he was close to, but he had never identified with those classic alpha stereotypes where he needed to claim and protect everything in his vicinity. Maybe he needed to reevaluate that now. Maybe it was the same thing that made him apply in the first place. 

He wondered how he would feel if he actually got in and had to court the omega he’s had a crush on for several years, while several other alphas hoped for a chance to do the same. He quickly pushed the thoughts away. He wasn't going to be chosen and even if that realisation hurt, he was better off not getting his hopes up.

Chris teased him relentlessly, and kept putting printed photos of Yuuri in all kinds of weird places in Victor’s office and the radio studio. He looked so pretty. Victor saved all of them pressed in a notebook in one of his desk drawers, pretending to be suave and saying that he threw them out when Chris asked. As if he could throw away something so beautiful. It felt a little creepy though, but maybe this was who Victor was now, a creepy alpha chasing after an omega that was way out of his league. 

___________________

“Don’t worry too much,” Celestino said as he came into the gym on Wednesday, patting Victor’s shoulder as he always did. “I know how nerve-wracking it is to wait, but I have faith that they’ll make the right decision and let you partake. They would be crazy not to.”

“How did it feel for you, when you felt the pull?” Victor asked again, unable to stop himself. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it ever since it had happened  –  the urge to be with Yuuri, to stand beside him, to take care of him. He didn’t know anyone else who had felt it, and he needed to know. 

“Like the world stopped and there was only her. I was with my coach, and she tried to speak to me and I heard her, but I didn’t care. All I saw was Minako and all I wanted was to keep looking at her,” the alpha said, that tender look crossing his face again. “I still feel like that.” 

“I don’t know what I’ll do if I don’t get picked,” Victor admitted for the first time. He had tried not to let it show how much it was bothering him to his friends, but it did. It was like an ache, a bone deep fear, and there was nothing he could do about it.

“You will,” Celestino said with conviction. “I saw the video and- they would be insane not to. There might be a riot,” he laughed, and Victor did too, not really sure what he meant by that. Perhaps there had been some stir on social media. Victor had stayed out of any SNS sites ever since the vlog went viral. They parted soon after that, and Victor went to do his regular training, putting some added focus on cardio. It couldn’t hurt, right?

___________________

On Thursday morning, there was a knock on Victor’s door. He frowned as the sound before stepping up to check the peephole. There was a woman there, one Victor didn’t recognise. He took a deep breath and opened the door, fully expecting her to be a salesperson, only to be greeted with a warm smile and badge held out  – block letters spelling out  _ Hunt Official _ .

“Hi, I’m Yuuko Nishigori,” the beta said. “I’m from The Hunt. Mind if I come in?”

“N-no, please,” Victor stuttered, guiding Makkachin back into the apartment as he let Yuuko inside. She giggled and asked if she could greet Makka. Victor agreed, nerves coursing through his entire body as she crouched down to greet his dog.

“So, I’m here to talk to you about participating in this season. Is there somewhere we can sit?”

Victor felt like his heart was going to stop, like he was going to pass out, but he somehow managed to show her into the living room and the couch there. He produced two cups of tea and sent a text to Chris that he would be late in for work. Yuuko seemed mostly amused by his fiddling, and once Victor had finally settled down on the couch, he couldn't help but excuse himself for being such a mess. She shook her head, eyes gleaming. 

“No need to apologise. I would have heard warning bells if you weren’t, your reaction is very common,” she said as she reached for her bag. “The ones who have more at stake, who have actually felt the pull, they act like you do.”

“Oh,” Victor said, and it did make him feel a little better. “Thank you for saying that.”

“No problem,” she said chipperly, placing a thick envelope in her lap. “Now, I have to ask you; do you still want to participate in The Hunt? Please know that this answer will be considered as final and binding.”

“Yes,” Victor said without so much as taking a second breath. Yuuko grinned.

“Great, then we have some papers to go through, Mr. Nikiforov,” she explained as she started to pull out forms from the envelope. “In here you will find a contract to sign, as well as information about what you’re allowed to bring and what you can’t. You will also find an itinerary, but it’s sparse. I would guess you know most of it already, since it follows the show’s format rather faithfully. A more detailed plan will be given to you once you arrive at The Hunt location. Please begin by reading this,” she ordered, handing over the first stapled bundle. 

Victor took it with shaking hands, and then started reading.

____________________

[ _ It’s the ultimate mating game, a chance to find their perfect mate. Twenty alphas, ten omegas. Through a series of events the alphas will try to find their prefered match before getting a chance to give chase in the arena. Will the omega they want accept them, or will they leave without a mate? _ _ — _ _ This is  _ The Hunt _. _ ]

  
  


The show started much like it had the week before.

The commentators discussed the big buzz last week’s episode had received, and how excited they were to reveal the alpha lineup tonight. Victor fidgeted, his hands clammy. He wasn’t sure why, because his friends already knew that he was going to be participating, but he was jittery.

There was a smaller segment of clips from previous years, this time going over some of the more popular arenas they’ve had. Victor was a ball of nervous energy as he sat on the couch next to Chris, leg bouncing up and down. On the floor, Yura and Otabek were curled up with a beer each, eyes on the screen. 

The announcement started and alpha after alpha was presented. Just like with the omegas, their names, ages, occupations and historical family hunt history was displayed. This time they watched in silence, none of them seemed to want to discuss the other alphas now. Victor almost felt bad for Yura and Otabek’s vlog for that night’s episode, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He fiddled with the edge of his cup of tea, his other hand buried in Makka’s fur.

Victor was the eleventh alpha presented, and they all sucked in a breath as his photo was revealed. 

_ Name: Victor Nikiforov _

_ Age: 25 years old _

_ Occupation: Radio show host on RMD _

_ Dynamic: Alpha _

_ Hunt Family History: No prior family members participated in The Hunt _

Victor sucked in a breath. This was it. No turning back now.

Victor really hadn’t expected anything more happening that evening, but was proven wrong by a sharp knock on the door just a few minutes after the show had ended. Chris crossed the apartment to see who their visitor was.

“Phichit,” Chris said in surprise and Victor sait up straighter, looking out towards the door.

“Phichit?” Yura asked, glancing towards the entrance as well. “The omega he has a crush on?”

“Yeah,” Victor agreed. A moment later Chris and Phichit appeared in the door to the living room, the omega’s appearance agitated and looking stressed in a way Victor had never seen before.

“Hi Phichit,” Victor greeted, but Phichit simply fidgeted, looking down at Yura and Otabek who were still seated on the floor. “This is Yura and Beka,” he introduced. “Guys, this is Phichit  –  we work together.”

“Hi,” the mates on the floor replied. “Nice to meet you,” Otabek added. 

“Yeah you too, I love your vlogs,” he said and Yura smirked. 

“Damn right we do,” the blond agreed. That made Phichit chuckle before he looked back at Victor.

“Can I  – can I talk to you for a moment?” he asked and Victor blinked in surprise before quickly nodding.

“Sure I  –  can we go out back?” Victor asked his friend and co-host, and Chris agreed, looking just as confused as Victor felt. Victor led Phichit out to the garden, sitting down on the porch. Phichit fiddled with his fingers for a moment before looking out at the back yard. It took a moment before he started to speak.

“Yuuri is my best friend,” he said slowly, and Victor sat up straighter. Phichit looked over and laughed, hollow and cold. “Yeah I don’t really advertise it. He’s a private person and I respect that, but he’s still my best friend, and I saw the video and the announcement so I have to ask,” he turned to Victor then, eyes pleading. “Was it real?”

“Yes,” Victor swallowed as he looked down at his hands. “I’ve always been sort of infatuated with him. You can ask Chris if you want to, or Yura. I always told myself it was just a crush, but there’s always been something that’s made me want to know more and made my heart race. But then when I saw him last Saturday? When I thought of all these other alphas hunting him for real? It was suddenly so much  _ more _ .”

There was another short pause, heavy between them.

“And you’re not like all those other alphas that haven’t been able to shut up about him since they presented him? Drooling and going on and on about sticking their knot in him?” Phichit asked, his voice sounding distant, missing it’s usual warmth. Victor shuddered.

He had heard it too, the alphas in the gym or at work, talking about Yuuri  – growing more explicit if only alphas were present. If Victor heard the talk, it would be naive to think that Phichit would have been able to avoid it.

Phichit seems to take his silence as an answer because he continued, pushing on as he kept watching him.

“Or do you wanna ‘ _ tie him to your bedpost and breed him _ ’ like that asshole they’re gonna let in the arena with him?” he asked, voice sharp. Victor snapped his eyes to him, feeling rage rise in his chest.

It was one thing for idiot alphas to talk about scenting and knotting in locker rooms, and even if Victor knew what kind of culture that created, but that wasn’t what Phichit had just said. It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over him as Phichit kept his gaze.

Someone had said to Yuuri, someone had threatened him badly enough to shake Phichit.

Someone who was going to be in The Hunt.

“Who. Said. It.”Victor gritted out between clenched teeth, having a hard time to hold back the growl burning in his throat. It wasn’t like him to lose his temper, to be set on edge with the need to protect. Then again, he’d never felt the  _ pull  _ before now either. He took deep breaths, watching Phichit who shook his head, eyes wet.

“I’ve been so scared,” the omega whispered. “I can’t do anything and that alpha, Cao Bin, he – he was so cruel and… — Please. Just take care of him.” 

Phichit looked straight at him and Victor nodded, every bit of him vibrating with the urge to enter The Hunt. To find Yuuri and keep him safe.

“I promise,” Victor said and Phichit let out a long breath. “If he wants me, I’ll do my best to get to him, and if not,” Victor swallowed again. “I’ll do my best to keep him from that alpha.”

“Thank you,” Phichit said, tension dropping from his frame. They sat in silence for a while longer, Victor’s mind loud in the night quiet. He had no idea how he would be able to protect Yuuri, but he had to. He wouldn’t let that other alpha—Cao Bin — hurt him.

Phichit brought him out of his spinning thoughts, voice subdued, but still laced his usual brightness.

“You know, I think you would be really good together. I’m kind of mad that I didn’t figure it out earlier,” he laughed. Victor smiled too, and Phichit let out another long breath.

“Would you tell me about him?” Victor asked, and Phichit turned back to him, smiling.

“Yeah, I would love to actually.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Yuuri wakes up at the hunt location, trying to piece his mind together in how he's going to keep away from Cao Bin, and is introduced to the other omegas. Everything is going well, until he enters the window viewing. 
> 
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comments or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. To Wait

On his first full day at The Hunt facilities, Yuuri awoke in a soft bed, surrounded by fluffy pillows and covers. He had already started forming a nest in it last night  – worry prickeling his skin at being in a new and unfamiliar place. Nesting had made him feel a little safer, even if everything still smelled sterile, over-sanitized and wrong. He had been exhausted when he arrived, mostly from the lack of sleep the night before, and fell face first into the sheets as soon as he had crafted a nest worthy of sleeping on, not having enough energy to scent it.

After his arrival yesterday, his guards had been asked to leave and it would be the first time in Yuuri’s life that he would be fully without their protection. They would still be monitoring the building, but they weren’t allowed inside the premises. Afterall, the participants were meant to be treated equally. Here there was no Crown - he was one of the People.

It was strangely liberating.

The staff in the reception had gone through his luggage and clothes, making sure he had no electronics or other forbidden items like scent blockers or suppressants. Yuuri hadn’t packed any. He had read the information before, and he had no reason to disobey, no matter how badly he wished for his phone and his gaming consoles.

Once cleared, he had been given a folder with documents containing information on the itinerary as well as the hotel's services. The participants would have access to a pool area, gym and dance studio. They were also provided a small bag with fabric rags, scenting rags.

The woman at the desk had asked him to scent all of them and before returning them within three days. Yuuri had nodded, swallowing thickly. He had never consciously scented anything for anyone else in his life. It made him somewhat uncomfortable to think about unknown alphas burrowing their noses into a piece of fabric that smelled like him. Still, Yuuri put on a brave face  – his mother had gone through this and it had been fine. Yuuri would manage as well.

He had been shown to his room then, and by that time it had been late. The woman explained that he was the last of the omegas to arrive and that he would meet them tomorrow during breakfast.

According to his schedule, he was free to mingle with the other omegas today before recording his presentation tomorrow. The information packet indicated that it was supposed to be a simple one: introducing himself , his interests and what he was looking for in a mate. A preview for the alphas to consider which omegas they might be compatible with. Yuuri could see the purpose in that.

He turned in his nest as he glanced towards the windows, the blinds were closed but the sunlight was seeping in. He couldn’t help the flash of nervousness in meeting the other omegas, especially after Cao Bin's outburst at the viewing party. Yuuri shuddered at the memory. He had spent most of the ten-hour car ride turning his words over in his mind, letting the conversation play on repeat without coming up with any way to avoid him.

Being mated to someone like him sounded like the worst kind of nightmare.

He wondered what was happening in the world today, who the other alphas might be and how many had applied. Had someone felt a pull for Yuuri? Had they applied? Were they coming here  – need burning in their chest? He really hoped so. Unable to delay any longer, Yuuri sighed and pushed off the bed. 

He showered and dressed casually  –  comfortably, before then heading down. The hotel was almost deserted, cleared as it was of its normal clientele. Only the ten contestants were staying here, along with the crew, but they took up residence on other floors. He rounded a corner and found himself faced with another omega, this one with light brown hair and maroon eyes. Yuuri recognized him from the reveal two days ago. He smiled towards Yuuri, and Yuuri smiled back, wetting his lips.

“Good morning, Your Highness,” he greeted. “I’m Guang Hong Ji.”

“Ah, yes I remember, from the announcement. Nice to meet you, I’m Yuuri,” Yuuri said and reached his hand out. Guang Hong blinked at it for a moment but then took it  – a soft blush spreading on his cheeks.

“Is that really alright, for me to call you—” Guang Hong cut himself off and Yuuri smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring. 

“Yuuri? Yeah, we’re all here on equal terms. I’m not a prince here,” he promised and Guang Hong let out a soft laugh.

“Aren’t you though? I’m pretty sure the world is going crazy right now over the announcement of your participation,” he said and Yuuri felt the telltale tingling of anxiety prickle at his nerves. He took a deep breath, falling back on years of training, and nodded.

“Ah, yes it might. I’m pretty glad not to have to deal with it,” he admitted. “Hopefully it won’t be too bad. I’m here to find a mate like everyone else, hoping someone felt a pull.” 

“Yes, fingers crossed for the both of us,” Guang Hong said. “You on your way down?”

“Yeah, looking for breakfast,” Yuuri confessed. They decided to take the elevator down together chatting between themselves as they became acquainted. Guang Hong was twenty years old and his relatives also had a history of partaking in the hunt. 

“Most of my family are alphas who have been politicians, so it’s just fallen out that way,” Guang Hong said as they rode down. “I’m equal parts terrified and excited to be on this side of the fence.”

“Like mine then, but you know, without the law,” Yuuri laughed and Guang Hong smiled. “I feel like that too.”

They made it down to the restaurant, and there they greeted the other omegas, introducing themselves as others came in after them. They were all encouraged to take breakfast from the buffet before seating themselves at a large round table that could host them all. Yuuri could feel how the other’s eyes drifted to him, but he tried to disregard the attention. It had been like this in his school years too, and then at college. He was used to it. 

An older omega walked to their table, long and lean, with her dark hard pushed back from her face in a bun. Their table fell quiet as they turned toward her in curiosity.

“Welcome all of you,” she said. Behind her stood four other crew members, all of whom stood at attention. “I am Lilia Baranovskaya, and I am the one responsible for all of you, from when you arrived yesterday until you step into the arena. I’m a producer of the show, as well as the head manager of the omega camp.

“Behind me, I have my team, it is their job to make sure you have a pleasant stay here during the coming two weeks. They will introduce themselves later, but it is important that you all know that you can come to us if you have any questions. This is a very unique situation, and we understand that emotions will be running high for you. This is the team that will be around you for these weeks, and you can feel safe around us.

“Now, we want you to enjoy your breakfast, and get to know each other. As you’ve seen on your itineraries, the preliminary phase events will follow the same participant order you were presented in during the reveal announcement. This is to make it easier for you as well as for us. Today and tomorrow you will record your presentation, the first five today and the rest tomorrow. Apart from that, we only require you to scent the rags you’ve been given. The rest of the week is yours to do with as you like.

“The alphas will arrive next Sunday at which point they will watch your presentations and be given your scented rags. They will hand in questions for you after that, and at which point we will have a second recorded interview to provide your responses. The next step will be the tinted glass meeting to see how you instinctually respond to each other before you are given the alpha’s scent rags to complete the exchange. At the conclusion of these next twelve days, The Hunt will begin. Do you have any questions now?”

A few of the omegas raised their hands, and Yuuri listened attentively but didn’t ask any of his own. Most were things he already knew, he had held lengthy conversations about The Hunt with his mother, Sara and Ketty  –  he had an idea of what to expect. He focused on his food instead, glancing around the table. He was fairly sure he had never met any of them, and he was nervous about what they would be thinking, having him there. Soon Lilia and her team were finished, and they left them to socialize.

“I think I’m still equal parts terrified and excited,” Guang Hong laughed, and Yuuri nodded in agreement, sipping his tea.

“Yeah, I can’t decide if the long waiting time is going to help me settle or just make me more nervous,” Yuuri admitted, and Guang Hong nodded.

“I agree, Your Highness,” the omega on Yuuri’s other side chirped, and Yuuri turned towards the young woman, he remembered her as the first of the omegas to be presented. “It is an honor to meet you. I am Sakura Hano.” 

“Nice to meet you Sakura. Please call me Yuuri, will you?” he said. Her eyes widened, cheeks pinkening, but he didn’t comment on it. “Glad to know I’m not the only one nervous.”

“I think we all are, Your Highness,” someone else said from the other side of the table. It was a woman with dark hair and green eyes. “Although I must admit, hearing that you are as well makes me feel better. I’m Kanaki Saranti.”

Yuuri continued to ask them all to please call him Yuuri, and slowly the conversation started flowing more easily as they all seemed to relax around him. They were all anxious, Yuuri could tell, but he was happy to see that they were all getting along. They all seemed genuinely sweet, and they wished Sakura luck when Lilia’s assistant Mila came to grab her for her presentation.

“I think I’m going to go look for that dance studio,” Yuuri said after he had finished his third cup of tea. He usually wasn’t one to socialize like this, but it felt nice to keep his mind off the gravity of this whole situation and the lingering panic Cao Bin’s words had incited within him. 

“Would you mind if I joined you?” Guang Hong asked, and Yuuri shook his head, the both of them deciding to meet up in the reception after going up to change into dance clothes. Another omega who had identified himself asSeung Gil asked to join too, and after half an hour they were all guided into the studio by staff.

It felt good to move as the first notes of a song floated through the room. They all warmed up together before working out separately from there. The two other omega’s took their leave after a couple of hours, but Yuuri stayed, eyes on his reflection as he moved. Dancing had always calmed him in a way few other things could. The focus he could put into twisting his body drew attention away from the way his mind was spinning.

He danced until he was exhausted, only to realise he had missed lunch.

“We saved some for you, Your Highness,” said Anna, another member of Lilia’s team, pulling out a plate as she spotted him approaching. “We didn’t want to disturb you. These first days are the toughest. You’ll settle into it soon.”

Yuuri thanked her and took his plate up to his room, eating as he idly gazed out the window. The hotel was located on the coast, the sea a visible line on the horizon. He wondered how Phichit was doing and how his parents were  – if Mari was still thinking about their last conversation. He really wished he hadn’t mentioned anything. He never meant to worry her.

He spent the afternoon that way, trying to process everything that was going on. As the sun set, he headed back downstairs to share a quiet dinner with the other omegas, sitting next to a man named Emil on one side, and Seung Gil on the other.

“I think it went well,” Emil answered when Yuuri asked how his presentation recording had gone. “It’s hard to tell when you’re doing it, you know? I didn’t really know what to say, but the staff was really cool so I hope it turned out alright.” 

“I’m glad we don’t get to see them afterwards, I think I would obsess over every word, wishing I had said something else,” Sakura groaned, and the others who had recorded that day agreed. Some of the omegas had started scenting their rags as well. Yuuri decided to begin the next day, before he was scheduled to record in the afternoon.

They ended the evening early, Yuuri cuddled up in his nest, falling asleep quickly. 

  
  


The next day started much like the first. He went down to breakfast and Lilia gave a short brief of the schedule. Yuuri left early and walked up to his room, ready to start the scenting process. He sat up on the nest, picking up the folder with the instructions. He read it carefully as he chewed distractedly on his thumbnail.

1.Find a place you feel safe and  _ sit/lay down in a relaxed position. _

  1. _Place the rag between the scent glands on your wrists._



_ 3.Think about a happy memory or location you enjoy visiting _

  1. _Rub your wrists together for 60 seconds before placing it in one of the ziplock bags._
  2. _Place two rags in each bag._
  3. _Zip the bags close and hand over to one of the officials at the latest on day four._



__

Yuuri sighed and laid back in the nest. This was probably the safest place he had access to right then, so it would have to do. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he placed the first rag between his wrists and started rubbing, slowly. 

Without his usual scent blockers, it didn’t take long before his scent started to fill the room. Yuuri closed his eyes and thought of star-filled nights in the palace gardens with his uncle, about flinging Phichit over fences when he searched for a signal for his phone to make a social media post, of Satsuki and him playing cards. He thought of Mari teaching him self-defense, laughing when Yuuri ducked under her arm. He thought about dancing, about moving to the music in Minako’s studio, or in the studio in the palace. 

He counted to sixty before opening his eyes and placing the rag in a ziplock bag. He then started the process over. He had gotten through about half of them when the skin on his wrists started to sting and he had to stop. He found a scentless ointment in one of the bathroom cupboards, covering his glands with it before he walked down for lunch.

Mila came to grab him soon after. He was led over to a studio, nerves rising in his chest. He was styled, hair pushed back, his collar removed, his face painted. He asked if he could keep his glasses, and after a moment's consideration they agreed.

“You can sit down in that armchair, Your Highness,” Mila directed, and Yuuri sunk into the cushions, unable to hold back from curling up in it. He wondered if his father would scowl at the TV when he saw it, but decided to push it to the back of his mind. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, and she smiled  –  fiddling with the camera lens.

“Yeah, however His Highness is comfortable,” she said. Yuuri smiled at the formality, licking his lips.

“You can call me Yuuri if you want,” he offered, a blush rising on his cheeks. “It will make me feel less like I’m in a formal interview.”

“Am I allowed to do that?” she asked. Yuuri shrugged.

“I won’t tell,” he promised, making her laugh as she sat down on a chair beside the camera.

“Okay,” she agreed. “It's much better if you’re relaxed actually, so thinking formal interviews might be a bad thing. Do you feel ready?”

“Not at all,” Yuuri admitted. “I fear I might come across as too formal. It feels strange, to talk to a room full of alphas I do not know.”

“I understand that,” Mila said with a nod. Her smile softened  as her head tilted to the side. “How about you don’t talk to all of them? Only talk to one.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked, shuffling slightly still curled up in the chair.

“I mean, talk to the one alpha who felt the pull, the one who came here for you,” she said simply, and Yuuri felt his heart rate pick up. He looked down at his hands, trying not to think too much about how scared he was that no one had felt it.

“Do you think there was?” he asked, and as he looked up to see Mila smiling softly.

“I’ve done this for a few years now, and I truly think someone did,” she said. “This presentation is for them after all. It’s a chance to tell them about yourself, to share a part of you that you think they need to know.”

Yuuri looked at her and felt his heart swell. She was right, after all. This was for that one person he hoped had come from him, that one person who wanted  _ Yuuri  _ and not the title he bore.“Okay,” he breathed, straightening slightly. “I’m ready.”

Mila grinned and then leaned over to the camera, hitting record. Yuuri inhaled deeply before he looked into the camera, allowing his mask of propriety to fall away. 

“Hi, I’m Yuuri and I’m twenty two. I think most of you already know I’m part of the royal family. I’ve always known I was going to do this and it would be how I would look for a mate. It feels very strange for it to finally be happening, but exciting, and I really hope it will work out.”

He laughed a little then, looking down into his lap again before he looked back up through his lashes.

“I study political science at school which is crucial for my position under the Crown. I’m primarily involved in diplomacy, so it’s important that I understand the international arena in which we engage with other nations. I’m heavily involved in charity work too, so I haven’t had much time to be a normal college student, but there are so many hurting out there in the world, so it’s important to help do my part, especially as someone who has grown up in such a privileged position as I have.

“In my freetime I enjoy playing video games and dancing. I really love to dance, and to read, and play board games too. I have a big family and they’re very protective, but I think that comes from our station as well.

“In a mate I  – I know my position is a strange one, but I would hope to find someone who loves me for me, with or without the title. I want someone to be a partner, who enjoys coming home to me as Yuuri and not His Royal Highness, but who also accepts that it’s part of my life. I want someone to care for, to cherish  – to love. I hope to find some who feels the same for me. 

“I don’t really know what more to say, you will have to ask I suppose. Okay, uhm  – goodbye. I hope you feel like you know a little more about me now.”

He let out a slow breath and then looked over at Mila who grinned, leaning over to turn the camera off. “Was that alright?” he asked, his stomach turning into knots.

“That felt very intimate, but not too exposing,” she said with a nod. “Well done.” 

__________________

The days dragged on after that. Yuuri scented the last half of the twenty scenting rags the next day, laying in his nest thinking about the mate he hoped he would meet, an alpha to share his life with  – to be himself with. He handed the bags over to Anna in reception when he was done.

After that, all he could do was wait.

He spent considerable time with the other omegas  – dancing, bathing in the spa, watching movies, or simply chatting while curled up on one of the couches in the lounge area. Seung Gil was quiet, but when he spoke it was insightful. Sakura was bouncy and genuine, Guang Hong energetic and happy. Emil was calm but fun-loving. All of the omegas were nice to be around, and Yuuri found he truly enjoyed spending time with them. He had never had a big friend group, he had Phichit and his family, but this was a lovely change of pace.

It really felt like they enjoyed spending time with him too, and Yuuri tried not to let his mind spin away too much during the nights, even as he worried about Cao Bin, and what plans Hisahi had for his son to be able to catch him.

____________________

Eventually the next Monday rolled around and they were all buzzing with energy. Nothing had changed really, but now they all knew the alphas had arrived and were somewhere in the vicinity. The urge to see them was great, something Lilia sternly told them it wasn't going to happen. Yuuri was a ball of nerves even though he knew there was no need to fret yet. They would get the questions from the alphas the following day. The questions would start with Sakura and end with Yuur. He probably wouldn’t get to answer anything until tomorrow afternoon or evening.

Instead he went to dance, moving his nervous energy out. It felt wonderful to get to move, and he was so happy that they had this space available. Anna telling him it had to do with the hotel sometimes holding ballroom conventions. Guang Hong joined him for a while but they were both quiet. Everyone was. The nervous energy from the first few days were back, and Yuuri didn’t have much of an appetite during dinner, retiring early.

Once again he found himself missing his family and Phichit, wishing endlessly for a phone call, a text, a letter  – anything. He twisted and turned in bed that night before he eventually managed to fall asleep, dreams filled with arms reaching for him as he tried to keep away from them. He woke the next day, tired and with a heavy head.

“We’ll start your interview at three, Yuuri,” Mila informed him as she caught him after lunch. He nodded in understanding, thanking her before he headed up to change into dance gear, pushing himself through an hour and a half until he had to rush up to shower. He was styled by the crew as he came down to the studio again, following the same procedure as for the presentation. He took his place in the armchair, heart rushing in his chest. Mila had a stack of papers in her hands and he eyed them with dread. He was used to being allowed to read questions beforehand, having a chance to prepare and quell his usual nerves.

Now, he just hoped he wouldn't have a panic attack on camera. 

“Okay,” Mila said. “All the alphas have been allowed to leave one question per omega, and fifteen alphas have handed in a question for you. We’ve read through them, and there were no inappropriate ones. If there had been, those would have been removed.”

“Alright,” Yuuri said, fiddling a little in place. He felt like his heart was beating too fast, like it often did in interview situations, but felt it even worse now. What if there had been an alpha that had felt the pull, and Yuuri answered their question wrong?

“I’m ready,” he lied. 

“Okay,” Mila said, and then reached over to the camera again, straightening as she arranged the papers, looking up to catch his eye. “ I am going to start asking you questions now, Your Highness. Just answer as we go along.”

“Sounds good,” Yuuri said, taking another deep breath. He could feel how tense he was but it was like he could get out of it; he couldn't force himself to relax.

“What would you do if you weren’t a prince?” she started, and Yuuri bit into his lower lip, brows furrowing. 

“When I was little I wanted to be a dancer and I guess a part of me still does. I don’t think I would have been good enough to dance professionally, however. In fact, I think it’s hard to think in terms of ‘what-ifs”. I was born into the family I was born into, and that comes with benefits and responsibilities, I have tried to live up to those.”

“Thank you,” she said, eyes darting down to the paper again. “If you had one day off where you could do anything, what would you do?”

“I think I would enjoy being able to walk around and experience new things, to trail up a new track, to ski down a slope  – to explore a new city or village. If not that, then... I would enjoy just staying at home, playing video games and not doing anything. My life is often very busy. It’s nice to do nothing, when one can.”

Mila nodded and Yuuri shifted on his seat again. He felt like his answers were lackluster and not very interesting, but at least they were true. He couldn’t lie after all. It wouldn't help anyone. “Do you have any phobias?”

The questions continued like that, and Yuuri tried his best to answer  – putting as much of himself into the responses as he could without getting too intimate. This was going to air nationally after all, a tightrope he had to walk. He needed to open up, to be himself more than the prince, but he couldn’t forget that he still had to represent the royal family. He wasn’t sure how well he did, but after what felt like forever, the interview concluded. His two favorite questions were about if he liked dogs, and what it was about dancing that he enjoyed.

“I love losing myself in the story, in the emotion and the music. For that moment I’m just lost in the choreography and everything else fades. It calms me, it focuses me, it makes me happy,” he had said, and then felt a blush seep into his cheeks, asking Mila for the next question quickly so he wouldn’t continue to babble.

________________

Yuuri fell into his nest with a heavy sigh, exhausted. The window viewing was planned for tomorrow and he had no doubt it would be grueling.

It was the event Yuuri dreaded the most.

He was sure Cao Bin was going to do something, and he didn’t want to give him anything to latch onto. It was bad enough that he already had a scent rag of Yuuri’s, he didn’t want to give him anything more. 

He fell asleep without even changing  – sleep catching him by surprise, and when his morning alarm went off, he just wanted to turn over and keep sleeping. Had his mother felt like this during her season? Probably not. She hadn’t feared the alphas, she had just waited for his father to come. He sighed and pushed himself up. He had to do this, he would have to push through

He would face this with dignity, and if Cao Bin or Hisashi thought they would get anything out of him, they were mistaken.

He showered, making sure to scrubb himself as clean as possible. He couldn’t use scent blockers, but he could make sure he was as close to scentless as possible. He dressed in comfortable clothes, slacks and a sweater, and then headed down. The omegas were buzzing with energy, all of them in high spirits. This was often an exciting day for the omegas when watching the show. Even if they wouldn't see or hear the alphas, they would be able to smell their scent. Many omegas felt their half of the pull for the first time during this process, and the other participants were all jittery with nervous excitement.

Yuuri pushed down his own hopes of feeling a pull. He needed to focus on getting through the meeting with Cao Bin first. Anything else would have to wait.

The stylist worked with them one by one, and then they were picked up by cars, two to each. They were driven a short distance before being led into another building. They stepped through a short corridor, before they reached a large circular room, eleven doors surrounding them. Yuuri’s heart rate picked up, the room filling with anxious scents.

“I'm scared,” Sakura breathed, hands shaking. Yuuri turned to her and reached out for them and she snapped her eyes to him, squeezing his hands tight.

“It’s going to be alright,” he said, even though he was sure his scent was just as unnerved. “It’s okay to be nervous, but it’ll be fine.”

“You think so?” she said. Yuuri smiled, giving a firm nod.

“I do, and then we’ll all meet out here again afterwards. t’ll be fine,” he coaxed. She took another deep breath, before looking back up into his eyes and squeezing his hands again.

“Okay,” she said, and with that they parted. Each omega was guided into a room with one wall made entirely of glass - it reflected back at them like a mirror. On the other side the alphas would stand, one by one, and see him in person for the first time since the Hunt began.

This was insane.

Yuuri took a deep breath, happy that very little of his scent had seeped out yet. He hoped to keep it that way. He sat down on the floor carefully, cross-legged, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Now, all he could do was wait.

________________________

  
  


Yuuri sat perfectly still as alpha after alpha filled the room with their scents. Most were pleasant, but nothing more than that. The alphas were curious, frustrated, or excited  – but none stood out. None made Yuuri want to open his eyes or take another deep breath. He stayed put, focusing on his breathing, focusing on what were to come.

He didn’t know how long time passed, but he knew the moment Cao Bin stepped into the room adjacent to his, the familiar scent of the alpha filling his nose. Yuuri sat perfectly still, as if he was a doll made out of marble. He took deep breaths to keep down his own scent, not wanting to give the alpha anything, even as he could feel his fear rise.

Then, the room filled with the scent of arousal.

It filled the room slowly and Yuuri had to clench his jaw tight, feeling bile rise in his throat, holding his breath until his lungs screamed. He let his lips fall open, just a little, so he could swallow in some air through his mouth instead of his nose. It felt like the scent stuck to him, like it was everywhere, making him sick. It was thick in the room and Yuuri wanted it gone, wanted it off him.

A loud banging rang through the room, once, twice  – and the only thing keeping Yuuri still was years of self defense, learning body control. His heart raced, but he stayed silent.

Yuuri was not giving him this. He would not yield.

The scent disappeared slowly, and then Yuuri gasped, leaning forward as he sucked air into his lungs. He heard the door open behind him and he turned, seeing Mila’s wide eyes gaze in the door.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, taking quick steps inside, pulling him to his feet. “I don’t  – We took him out as soon as he hit the glass. This place smells horrible.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri rasped as he followed her out, taking deep breaths of fresh air. “I was expecting him to do something but that was… more than I anticipated.”

“Fucking jerk,” Mila mumbled, handing Yuuri a bottle of water as she sat him in an armchair. “We have to air the room out, both the one you were in and the alpha’s across from it. If an alpha felt a pull towards you and smelled an aggressively aroused alpha like that, they might go feral.”

“Oh god,” Yuuri said, taking another drink of water before he rubbed his face with his hands. “How many alpha’s left?”

“Four,” Mila said, taking the empty bottle from him as he handed it over. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay,” Yuuri said, taking another deep breath, pushing down his anxiety. He had stayed calm, they had taken Cao Bin from the room. He wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore, at least not today. “I can continue.”   
“Okay, good. They’ve just finished up the room,” Mila said as Lilia came over to check that Yuuri was alright before leading him back to the room. He sat down again as he heard the door close, taking a deep breath.

It would be over soon.

The next alpha had a musky scent, filled with curiosity, but nothing about it stood out to Yuuri, other than that it was nice and didn’t smell like Cao Bin. The next was similar and Yuuri relaxed a bit. Only two more, it was almost done now.

Then the next alpha came in.

Yuuri shifted and then took a deep breath, only for his eyes to fly open, his entire body filling with warmth and jitters. He had never felt anything like it before, as if his entire body responded to the scent. He wanted more of it, wanted it close. He took another deep breath of it, sweet like roses  – fresh like evergreen. 

His eyes fluttered closed for just a moment before he looked up again, meeting his own eyes in the glass. Who was behind it? Yuuri desperately wanted to know.

The alpha’s scent was nervous. He was happy, excited, scared  –  and Yuuri felt it all echoing in himself.

A smile broke out on his lips unbidden as he stood and approached the glass. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: what will happen when they meet by the glass?   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. To Want

Victor felt extremely out of place as he looked around at the other alphas, trying to not let irritation build. There were so many he recognized there: athletes , actors, politicians, and models. He couldn’t see himself fitting in well with any of them, and he really wasn’t very fond of the big alpha energy most of them were giving off. He almost felt like he was back in high school where everyone had to battle for dominance through scent. Victor sipped his tea as he watched them boast, sighing to himself. This would be a long week if they spent it trying to prove who was the most  _ alpha _ .

Maybe he could hide in his room for most of the week and not have to deal with them.

He leaned back against the window, the glass cold on his back. He closed his eyes, trying not to get a headache from all the pheromones filling the space. He had arrived early yesterday evening, and they were now waiting to be called into the room where they were going to watch the recorded omega presentations together. He glanced out behind him at the sea, that seemed to almost caress the edges of the hotel they were staying at, wondering what Yuuri was doing right now.

He and Phichit had stayed out on the porch for a long time, words spilling out of the omega as he told Victor about his best friend—his fierceness, his kindness, his goofiness. Victor soaked it all up, feeling like he couldn’t get enough. When they had been talking for about an hour, Phichit sharing stories from when they grew up, he quieted and looked at Victor for a long moment.

“He has anxiety,” he said slowly, carefully, and Victor tilted his head slightly—frown forming between his brows. “Like…his mind spirals into the worst places sometimes. He’s so strong, but he doesn’t believe in himself or his abilities. His mind puts up walls of ‘can’t’ and ‘shouldn’t’.”

Victor couldn’t imagine dealing with all of it: The Hunt, an alpha threatening you, being a prince, and dealing with your mind working against you. Yuuri must be one of the strongest people Victor had ever come across, and he hadn’t even met him yet. 

He glanced back into the room, spotting Cao Bin standing next to another participant, laughing loudly, making himself as wide as possible. Victor would very much like to strangle him every time he opened his mouth, but he doubted that would help him very much. He needed to stay calm; needed to focus on getting to Yuuri.

He had been given a bag of scented rags yesterday, and he had pulled them all out one by one, only for the fifth to make him pause. His eyes had fluttered closed and he had buried his nose into it again, breathing in the scent of sandalwood, vanilla and cherry blossoms.

It was heavenly.

Victor had never smelled something so lovely before. The pheromones on the rag were happy, calm and comfortable. Victor wanted to curl up into it, make sure the omega smelled like that always.

It must have been Yuuri’s, right?

“Hi,” someone called and Victor looked up, seeing a younger alpha standing before him— his shoulder length brown hair pulled into a ponytail, swept back from warm brown eyes. His scent was calm and he smiled. 

“Mind if I sit?”

“Not at all,” Victor said. The man took a seat before, reaching a hand out towards Victor.

“I’m Leo,” he said and Victor smiled. He shifted his cup to his other hand to greet the other alpha, giving him his name. “Are you hiding too?”   
“Yeah, it’s all getting a little too much,” Victor sighed as he looked over at the other alphas. Leo nodded, taking a sip from his own cup. 

“Yes, I haven’t seen a pissing contest this bad since I was a teenager,” Leo chuckled, Victor joining in. “I think maybe it would be better if we all knew who we were hunting for. Maybe then everyone would relax and act less suspicious.”

“Or the ones hunting for the same omega will tear each other apart,” Victor said and Leo nodded in agreement. “I think there’s too much interest in the prince for it to be very  convivial. ”

“You’re right about that,” Leo said. “Luckily I don’t have to worry about that.”   
“Lucky man,” Victor chuckled and Leo grinned. He had a serene energy, and it was a stark difference to the others Victor had sat next to during breakfast. He liked it, hope sparking that maybe he had found at least one other who wasn’t acting insane.

“Yes very, I can only hope that the omega I’m here for feels the pull too,” Leo said, nerves tinting his scent. Victor nodded, that was the big thing, wasn’t it. Victor worried about that too.

“Mind if I ask who it is?” Victor said and Leo shook his head, smiling softly. 

“Not at all I—Guang Hong Ji,” Leo said, and Victor nodded in recognition, smiling. 

“Politician’s son,” he commented and Leo laughed. “I hope you catch him.”

“I hope so too,” Leo said, releasing a nervous breath. “I’ve never felt anything like the pull when I saw him on screen. It was almost scary.”

“I know what you mean,” Victor said, looking over at Leo. “It—I didn’t believe it at first. I tried to reason it away because surely I couldn’t be meant for a prince, but it was obvious what I felt.”   
“Yeah I saw the video,” Leo admitted, and Victor chuckled, feeling a blush seep into his cheeks. “It was good though, it made me feel like I knew exactly what you were feeling at that moment, and it made me more sure of my emotions too.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Victor said, and Leo smiled. “Not as happy about the other half of the group giving me looks that could kill a man though.”

“Yeah, I think you’re going to have to deal with that, unlike most years I would guess that about half of you are here for one omega, which will probably make good TV, but not something I’d want to be a part of.”

“I’m hoping it won’t come to that, I hope it’ll calm down but… I’m prepared to fight for him and his safety,” Victor said, thinking again about Cao Bin and what he had said to Yuuri. He looked at the alpha and found him looking back at him, eyes cold. Victor was surprised that he had been allowed to come to the show with Cao Bin’s father being such a big part of running it. They too must have seen the video. He could only be thankful that he had been, and that he would be able to fight for Yuuri to be safe, hoping for him to feel the same as he saw Victor as Victor had as he saw Yuuri.

“Safe?” Leo asked, and Victor looked over at him again, catching his confused gaze. “Why wouldn’t he be safe?”

“Alright alphas, time to head in,” Yakov called. The alpha was one of the show’s producers, as well as head of the alpha camp. They all shuffled behind them as he guided them into a small cinema.

Victor and Leo both stood, leaving their cups by the tables before heading in. They sat down a little to the side and Victor was glad for it, trying to block out all the rowdiness behind them. Yakov told them all to calm down, and luckily they did as the presentations started. The omegas all seemed very sweet, and Victor was only half attentive as he watched, poking Leo in the side when Guang Hong came on screen. The alpha didn’t seem to notice, eyes wide with a blush blooming high on his cheeks.

Then, it was Victor’s turn to stare.

Yuuri looked amazing, soft and relaxed as he smiled at the camera. Victor couldn't look away, feeling like each and every word sunk into his bones. He wished he could have recorded it, only so he could listen to it over and over, drink in his smile and map out the lines of his face. Just like when the announcement had been made, he felt like the world melted away. All that mattered was Yuuri. He seemed so sound, sweet, strong. Victor wanted to take care of him, help carry his burdens. Share his happiness.

He sat in a daze afterwards, trying to calm his mind from running away from him. It was so hard to come back down to reality. He wanted to be closer to Yuuri, but he would have to wait.

Five days until The Hunt.

It felt like forever. 

___________________

Victor stepped into the gym the next day. He had handed in his two questions for the omega interviews to the receptionist, one for Yuuri from him, and one to Guang Hong from Leo. Leo had handed in one for him as well, and Victor hoped that Yuuri would enjoy answering questions about dance and dogs.

Really, he just wanted to see Yuuri smile.

The gym was well stocked, much more updated then the one he attended at home, but he stuck to his routine—starting with running on the treadmill before moving on to weights. Other alpha’s were moving around the space too, and he could see Cao Bin with a few others egging each other on. Victor clenched his jaw, but raised the volume on his music and focused on his routine. It was good to keep in shape but not to wear himself out. Worst case, in a few days he would enter the arena to hunt for Yuuri while fighting off the competition at the same time. He wanted to be energized if he was going to do that.

He had just dropped himself down from his pull ups, placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath for a moment, when someone pulled his earphone out. He snapped his head to the side, feeling his stomach dropping as he saw Cao Bin standing there, smirking as he dropped the earbud, the cord dangling down towards the floor.

Victor rose slowly, trying to push down the anger rising in his veins.

“Can I help you?” he asked as calmly as he could. he alphas behind Cao Bin snickered as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Oh god it was just like high school. Victor was having major flashbacks to the jocks that used to bully him for being a media nerd. Some people never really change, did they? 

“I was talking to you but you didn’t answer,” Cao Bin said. “Maybe they don’t teach you that in poor people's school, but that’s rude.” 

“I was clearly listening to music so I didn’t hear you,” Victor said, rolling his shoulders back. He had no plans to engage with this man, but he didn’t feel like stepping down from this either. This alpha had threatened Yuuri. Victor wasn’t planning on letting that go. “Now, I think it’s sort of rude to interrupt someone who clearly doesn’t want to talk, so if you’ll excuse me—”

“You didn’t fool anyone you know, with that little video,” Cao Bin said and Victor turned back to him slowly, raising an eyebrow in question. “No one thinks you actually felt a pull. You’re not a very good actor.”

“I’m not an actor,” Victor said, licking his lips. “And I don’t have to justify my feelings or how I felt when I saw the announcement. Maybe you should take a look at yourself, what with how  _ daddy  _ got you into this in the first place.”

“What do you know about it?” Cao Bin asked, seeming taken aback by Victor’s words. The alphas behind him shifted. Victor smirked. 

“Oh, just how your father had been trying to arrange a mating between you and the prince since his presentation, only to be turned down repeatedly. Then when he became the director of The Hunt, he realized it was the only way you could ever become the prince’s mate… and now here you are,” Victor explained, Cao Bin’s eyes growing wide.

Okay, maybe that had been a bit too much, Victor had definitely painted a target on his back now. He couldn’t help it though. He couldn’t stand that superior look in Cao Bin’s eyes, claiming what Victor had felt wasn’t real when he was purposefully orchestrating the game. 

“I—I—” Cao Bin said, and Victor let out a sigh as he took a step back. “How did you know that?”

“I’m leaving now, I’ve had enough of this,” Victor said, “i’d wish you luck, but then I’d be lying. With that, he turned to walk out of the gym, heart racing. He made sure to hurry to his room, not looking back, before letting out a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him. That had been bad. He should not have done that, but it felt so good to see Cao Bin tense up, with panic in his eyes. Victor smiled to himself as he pushed into the ensuite. He had an interview later that day for the viewers of the show, and he intended to look presentable. 

__________________

Yuuri looked much more tense as he answered the questions handed in, more formal, like he did in the usual royal interviews. Victor bit into his lower lip, wishing he could reach out and touch him. Did Yuuri like physical contact? Victor hoped he did. He knew himself to be very touchy, but he didn’t want to make Yuuri uncomfortable. At least he smiled a little brighter when asked about dogs, and how he would love to have one but that he hadn’t had the time to fully focus on a puppy. Victor grinned. He had known Yuuri was a dog person.

Yuuri relaxed even further when he talked about dancing and it was clear that dance was something that was very important to him. Victor would love to see him dance, to dance with him. He bet he was beautiful. Victor didn’t have much dance training, but he could do some basic steps. Perhaps Yuuri could teach him.

It pained Victor to see Yuuri tense up again, answering questions about what struggles he thought someone mating into the royal family would face. It was clear that he had thought much about this over the years, and had deep concerns about it. Victor was sure that it wouldn’t be easy, but Yuuri was surely worth it.

The interview ended, and with that, the activities for the day. Victor made sure to keep away from Cao Bin, even as he felt the other alpha following him with his gaze. He couldn’t risk any more confrontation. He didn’t want to evoke more rage than he surely already had. He hung out with Leo instead and they had been joined by another alpha named Georgi. The newest member of their small circle was completely gone for one of the omegas who Victor kept forgetting the name of. All in all, it was a pleasant time, even if there was an underlying nervousness and tension buzzing beneath their skin.

Victor laid down that night to scent the ten scent rags they had been handed, placing Yuuri’s (or at least what he assumed to be Yuuri’s), scented rag over his nose as he started going through the pack. He smiled, the scent of joy and comfort seeping into his system. He thought of Yuuri, and he hoped he wasn’t too nervous for tomorrow.

Victor was. 

He feared that he would see Yuuri, and Yuuri wouldn’t react to his scent at all. That the omega wouldn’t feel the same pull. He also feared that Cao Bin would do something, even though they would be parted by glass. On Saturday, there wouldn't even be that. Victor carefully tucked the scented rags into zip lock bags to be handed over to the receptionist in the morning. Then curled up into bed, Yuuri’s scent still in his nose as he fell asleep. 

____________________________

The domed building for the Looking Glass event came into view, and Victor could feel himself tense up even further, his heart racing in his chest. He had gotten a decent night's sleep, but the entire morning he had been full of jitters, unsure if they were good or bad. Cao Bin had continued to give him angry glances, and some that Victor was fairly sure were supposed to look superior, but Victor ignored them. This day was all about Yuuri, and Victor hoped it would be alright, that…that Yuuri would feel something too.

He wasn’t sure what he would do if he didn’t.

They got shown into an entryway at the edge of the building, Yakov gathering them around. 

“Alright, today is the day you will all see them, probably for the first time. You will all get to walk out into a circular hallway that holds doors into the viewing rooms. You’ll step into one, and inside will be a one way mirror showing the omegas. The omega will not see you. You will have five minutes in each room. You’re allowed to let out scent and you’re allowed to touch the glass. You are not allowed to hit the glass or kick it. The omegas will only be able to smell you, not see you or hear you, and you will not hear them. Remember that this, much like everything else, will be recorded.

“There will be a sound signal when you need to step into the next room to your right. You continue like that until you’ve seen all ten. The first ten alphas will be,” Yakov said before listing the first group. Victor was to be in the second so he settled down into a couch with a cup of tea, waiting. His leg kept bouncing up and down, and he fiddled with the cup, trying not to glance towards where Cao Bin was sitting. They were in the same group and Victor couldn’t help but notice how tense the other alpha was. Victor didn’t like it, he was sure it would mean trouble. 

Time passed slowly as the alphas in the first group returned , some smiling widely, others frowning—the outcome clearly not what they had hoped. Victor looked through the crowd craning his neck, breaking into a smile as he spotted Leo with a wide smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

“He felt it?” Victor asked as he reached him. Leo laughed and pulled him into a hug. 

“That was—” he shook his head, another breathy laugh leaving his lips. “Wow.”

“I’m so happy,” Victor said, even as he felt nerves rise in his own chest. Leo seemed to sense it, patting his arm.

“It will be okay. He’ll feel it too and then tonight we can celebrate,” Leo said. Victor smiled, shaky and crooked, but agreed. The alphas that were done were ushered out to the cars to be driven back to the hotel, then Victor’s group stepped into the corridor as they were guided into a room each.

Victor hung back, letting out as little scent as he could. He noticed that the omega’s sensed him, but no one reacted to him past that. Victor stood there and watched them, imagining who they might be paired with. He smiled widely when he reached Guang Hong, remembering Leo’s joyous face. He was really so happy for them. He was sure they would be a lovely match.

He walked on, each room he stepped into that wasn’t Yuuri’s making him more and more nervous. He was in the sixth room when it happened.

Suddenly, a loud bang rang through the hallway. There was a stampede of running and yelling, as Victor felt panic claw up his throat. He was fairly sure he heard Cao Bin’s voice in the commotion, but he wasn’t sure. He felt his entire body run cold and he desperately wanted to know what had happened. Had someone gotten hurt? Had something happened with Yuuri?

“We will have to pause the viewing due to a disturbance, everyone stay where you are,” Yakov’s gruff voice came from the speakers, and Victor could see the omega in the room he was facing receiving a message too, turning his face up towards the corner of the room, frowning and then nodding. His scent soured with worry, and Victor didn't blame him. He felt the same. 

He fiddled with his sweater, the minutes feeling like hours, until he was allowed to step into the next room.

Victor was more on edge then, just wanting to reach the room Yuuri was in, to know he was safe. He hoped he wasn’t pushing out too much of his scent, anxious and nervous, but he couldn’t help it.

The soft signal for changing rooms came, and Victor rushed from the eighth room to the ninth, feeling his entire body fill with nerves as he finally spotted Yuuri.

He was so beautiful, sitting on the floor cross-legged, wearing soft looking clothes. He was in a soft looking blue collar too, his hair pushed back, his face painted, not wearing his glasses, eyes closed. Victor could barely focus, stepping closer to the glass but without touching. He let his scent out slowly, letting it fill the room.

His heart pounded, and he hoped.

Yuuri’s eyes snapped up, looking right at the glass.

Oh he was so beautiful, even more so when he let his eyes flutter closed again, taking a deep breath of Victor’s scent before he opened his eyes. The smooth scent of vanilla, cherry blossoms and sandalwood reached Victor, happy, nervous, excited—and Victor’s heart raced as Yuuri stood, approaching the glass.

Victor stepped closer too, placing his hand on the glass, wishing he could reach through it. Yuuri came close, his brown eyes bright and searching, as if trying to look and see who was on the other side. As if the prince wanted to find him. Victor smiled, feeling untethered and hooked at the same time. 

“Hello,” Victor said, hand on the glass, finger moving. He barely noticed he did it, his mind so occupied with Yuuri, the soft taps feeling like second nature. Tap, tap, tap, tap, pause, tap, tap.

_ Hi _

God, Victor was such a nerd—the Morse code falling naturally from his finger. Yuuri must be so confused, and he looked it too, brows furrowing for a moment before they grew wide. Then, Yuuri smiled, his own finger starting to tap too. Victor froze, heart hammering even harder as he concentrated onYuuri’s response.

_ Hello _

Victor let out a startled laugh, warmth flooding his body again as butterflies erupted in his stomach. He bit his lower lip, trying to decide what to say next. There was so much he wanted to tell Yuuri, that he wanted to know, but there was so little time and he didn’t want to confuse either of them.

_ Victor _

Yuuri smiled brightly, his scent still so happy, excited, though nerves lingered beneath it all. Victor tried to push out as many calming pheromones as he could, eyes glued on Yuuri who was taping out an answer once Victor was finished.

_ Victor _

He could see Yuuri voice his name out too, even if he couldn’t hear it, it made a shiver rush down his spine.

_ Hi Yuuri _

Yuuri’s next message was longer, and Victor concentrated as best he could, even though he felt he might have lost some letters along the way. He asked Yuuri to tap it again, just to make sure.

_ Glad you’re here _

He smiled, and replied in kind. Victor wanted to ask so many things, wanted to know if that commotion earlier had affected him. How he was doing in the midst of all this? Did he even want Victor to hunt him at all?

_ Me too / You ok? _

Yuuri nodded, his eyes turning thoughtful as he sucked his lip in between his teeth. He started tapping and knocking—sending dots and units. Victor could not believe his childhood hobby would one day grant him the possibility to communicate with the man of his dreams, but here he was. 

_ Long day / Happy now _

Victor nodded, sending out even more of his scent, since it was really all he could offer in the moment. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment, taking a deep breath before he opened them again, a blush spreading on his cheeks. He was gorgeous.  _ I’m happy too,  _ Victor answered. He truly was. Everything he had feared had been proven wrong, and for now it was only this, it was only them.

_ Lovely scent,  _ Yuuri tapped. Victor felt himself blush in response—smiling wider than he thought he ever had before. He must look like a mess, but he really didn’t care right now.

_ You too,  _ he wrote. Yuuri beamed, starting to tap out another message asking if Victor was okay too.

_ Nervous, _ he answered. Yuuri nodded, tapping out that he felt the same. The sounds for changing rooms came then and Victor didn’t want to go, but he knew he had to. He hurried to tap out another message, his heart aching as he saw Yuuri’s expression fall.

_ See you soon _

_ Looking forward to it,  _ Yuuri answered, smiling softly as Victor tapped out a final message before he stepped back.

_ Bye Yuuri _

_ Bye Victor _

____________________

Victor arrived back at the hotel in a daze, a wide smile plastered on his face. Leo was sitting in the lobby as he arrived and they both grinned widely at each other as they met. 

“I knew it,” Leo said. Victor rolled his eyes, more fondly than anything else, and then laughed. “Let's go eat and we can gush all about them.”

The group of alphas seemed very divided during dinner, split between those in high spirits while the rest were more reserved—the day not having gone as they wanted.

Victor wasn’t especially surprised that most of the people who were disappointed s were those he had suspected were there for Yuuri for political or monetary reasons. He wondered what Yuuri had done when they approached him. Had he simply sat like he did when Victor entered, still with closed eyes? Had he simply ignored them?

“He sat like that when I was in his room,” Leo said. Georgi and Stéphane, who were sitting at the same table, commented the same. “I think he was just trying not to encourage anyone or something like that.”

“Yes, he was very gracious I think,” Georgi agreed. “I’m sure he knows many might have applied for only his status, like he said in his interview, and he didn’t want to give them false hope.”

“He was so pretty,” Victor sighed, the image of Yuuri’s face flickering in his memory, and the other alphas laughed, all of them chiming in about their own interests.

Cao Bin was nowhere to be seen.

Victor asked Leo about it, but the other alpha hadn’t seen him either. Victor wasn’t sure if he was happy about it or not. Clearly something had happened with the other alpha. In fact, he was fairly certain it had something to do with Yuuri. All things considered, what else could it be?

He pushed it out of his mind for now. He couldn’t do much about it. It was more important to focus on the day to come. How was he going to make the best nest to bring Yuuri to—how he was going to find the perfect spot for it? Clearly a lot of alphas were going to hunt for Yuuri and Victor needed to find a place they could be safe in. They weren’t allowed to be disturbed by the other alpha’s once they had gone into their tent with their omega, but one never knew.

Victor went to bed happy, excited by the day to come. 

_________________

The next day they all met out by the reception. Once gathered, they were given maps and the large tents they would be able to build their nests in. They were also allowed to bring a few items from the hotel room such as blankets, pillows and covers—packed into vacuum seals. Victor had packed everything he could possibly fit, leaving the mattress completely bare. The bag was heavy, sure, but he could handle it. What good was going to the gym five times a week if he couldn’t carry this to create a good nest for Yuuri?

They were taken in cars to the arena, all stepping up to the gate and gathering around Yakov, who was holding onto a clipboard and looking even more stern than usual.

“Okay, alphas,” Yakov called to get their attention. As he did, Victor noticed something from the corner of his eye. He glanced to his right, spotting Cao Bin stepping out of a sleek black car. Victor clenched his jaw. He had hoped not to have to deal with the alpha, but it seemed he was out of luck.

Cao Bin walked up to the group without a word, standing next to them. Yakov did not acknowledge him either. Victor glanced between them but no one said anything, Yakov simply continued his directions about how they were to walk out and build their nests. Then tomorrow morning the omegas would be released into the arena, and the alphas would be free to hunt them.

“You are not allowed to force them and if you try, you will be pulled from the arena. We have cameras almost everywhere and we will see you. The omegas will be wearing a collar only they can open. We will be notified if it is, as well as the location it occurs. Nothing explicit will be shown on screen, as you might already know, but the actual hunt and capture will be. You have three days in the arena, but after you have mated and bonded you can leave the arena together with your omega. No one is to disturb a newly mated pair.

“Now, go out and build good nests, take care to do so. Tonight there will be a meeting point at the marked spot on your map where you can come and gather supplies, such as water and food, as well as more nesting material if you need it. We will also be driving out mattresses for you as soon as you have made camp. The bracelets you’ve been given will give us your location, and you can press the button on the right side to alarm us of anything. Please use it when you’ve settled so we can drive supplies out to you.

“Alright, you are all free to go, behave or I will remove you,” Yakov ordered and Victor was sure he looked towards Cao Bin as he said the last part. The alpha didn’t acknowledge it, and neither did anyone else, moving out once allowed. Victor looked over the map and after bidding Leo goodbye, he moved out to the left—looking for a good spot. He had marked out three possible nesting places, and he hoped they would be secluded enough to work.

He noticed happily that most of the alphas steered right. Victor walked on with his heavy backpack, tracking over fallen trees, over stones and up hills. He jumped over a small creek and breathed in the forest air. He walked for over an hour before he reached the first spot, but deemed it too wet and moved on. The second place was perfect however, and he quickly started constructing the round tent on the soft moss. It took time and it must have been well into the afternoon before Victor was done, pressing the button for assistance.

He sat down to eat the sparse packet of food he had brought. Then he started scenting the area around the tent, marking it as his, until the sound of an all-terrain vehicle reached his ears. Victor turned towards it, smiling happily as he saw a familiar face though the visor.

“Yuuko!” he greeted and the beta smiled widely, turning the motor off and pulling her helmet off. “What a surprise to see you!”

“This is in the middle of nowhere,” she laughed, jumping off. “Hoping not to be distrubed?”

“Something like that,” Victor said as he blushed. Yuuko laughed and nodded her head. “Thank you for coming all the way out.”

“No trouble, it’s my job— besides, I might be rooting for you,” Yuuko said with a wink, walking back to the back where she had several rolls of mattress. “How many do you want?”

“How many can I take?” Victor asked, interest peaked. He wanted to make an as good nest for Yuuri as he could.

“Oh, you want them all? I can do that!” Yuuko said happily. Together they took the mattresses over to the nest, Victor pulling the plastic off and placing them out. Yuuko took the mattress with her and after the whole tent was covered in mattresses, she left—waiving as she went.

Victor scented all of the mattresses before setting about pulling pillows and blankets out and placing them. He had no idea how Yuuri preferred his nests, but he could rearrange as he liked—if he chose to come with Victor.

Victor walked back to the marked spot on his map and stocked his backpack full of food and water. He grabbed more blankets as well, before heading back. He arranged everything neatly and then went to sleep early.

He could only hope Yuuri would be resting beside him the next night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: The Hunt begins!   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, buckle up!

Yuuri came back to the hotel in a daze, his mind foggy. All the other omegas seemed to be in a similar state, and no one said much during the dinner except to confirm if they had felt a pull. Yuuri sat next to Guang Hong and they both exchanged tales of their alphas, excited about what the day had brought and what was to come.

“I can’t believe it,” Guang Hong said with a sweet smile. “I mean, I hoped but… I’m so happy, Yuuri.”

“I am too. It’s wonderful that you found each other,” Yuuri said and Guang Hong beamed. 

Sakura was the most chipper one of the group, but even she was subdued—her mind occupied Perhaps it was to be expected. They had all smelled a highly compatible mate today, but hadn’t been able to meet them. Perhaps their senses were narrowing in, focusing on finding them. 

Yuuri most certainly felt like his senses were. 

_ Victor _ .

The name echoed in his mind over and over. Their brief conversation played on repeat in his memory and continued to do so even as he bid the others good night. He headed up to his own room after retrieving the scented rags from the alphas, thankful for the time alone.

It had been an eventful day after all. 

Victor had been so caring, so warm, and Yuuri had longed to push beyond the glass to see him — to touch him and to speak to him. He felt blessed enough that they had been able to communicate at all, none of the others had been able to. 

Yuuri smiled. He wondered why Victor knew morse code. As a royal, Yuuri had extensive training in self-defense and only part of it was physical. The rest was how to act in a hostage situation, scent control, problem solving during pressure, and alternative communication methods — like morse code. 

Yuuri had thought it fun when he was younger, sitting and tapping out secret messages to his sister and cousins at the dinner table. Of course, he knew now that all the grown ups understood them, since they had had the same training in their youth. 

Who learned morse code? Military? Bodyguards? Yuuri had no idea beyond that. He wished he had his phone so he could google it.Then again, if he had access to the internet he could simply search for Victor himself under that year’s alph participant list.

Yuuri's smile stayed on his face as he got ready for bed. It felt so strange that tomorrow would be the start of the Hunt. After that afternoon’s events Yuuri’s emotions were all jumbled. Cao Bin had caused racid fear to curdle in his blood. He had no idea what the alpha had planned, and even if today’s outburst should disqualify him, Yuuri doubted he would be. 

Hisashi Morooka seemed hell bent on their mating, and he would pull whatever strings necessary to keep his son in the running.

Now, however, there was excitement mixed in with his anxiety.

Yuuri had hoped, but now it was confirmed. Victor had come here for  _ him. _ Yuuri could feel the knowledge settle in his heart, and in the morning Yuuri wanted to go out there and find him. He just didn’t know how he would succeed. 

As an omega, he wouldn’t be granted much as he headed into the arena. He would be given a collar and cuffs with tracking, locked with a fingerprint touch lock. Yuuri had chosen his ring finger, since he guessed that if Cao Bin was going to try to force him, that wouldn’t be the spot he’d be expecting. Cao Bin shouldn't be able to force him, all rules of the Hunt forbade it. Yuuri was still worried. It was better to take as many precautions as he could. 

He would be given a small bag of food and water as well, but that was about it. No shelter, no means to defend himself. He needed to be smart, but without knowing the layout of the arena, or anything about Victor’s own plans—he had no idea how to proceed.

They really should have tried to discuss coordinates or something. 

Yuuri sat down in one of the armchairs, finishing his evening routine before going through the scented rags. It didn’t take long until he found Victor’s. He put his nose down into it and took a deep breath, reveling in the mouth watering scent. He had never smelled anything like it before. 

It was with deep regret he closed the bag again. He needed to be smart about this. His entire body ached to bring it with him to his nest — to scent it to smell like Victor — but he held back. It could be used more smartly after all. He placed the bag on his arena clothes and then threw the rest of the remaining rags in the trash. He didn't need them. 

Yuuri laid down in his nest and cuddled down, breathing in the scent of himself. He once again itched to retrieve Victor’s bag but pushed it down. He needed to hold back. Tomorrow was about playing smart, and if he was, maybe Yuuri could get what he wanted. 

His mind wandered for a long time but eventually he fell asleep, dreamlessly and peaceful. 

______________

Yuuri walked down to the lobby to meet up with the other omegas while it was still dark out, nerves burning in his veins. They were all dressed in the same black tights, long sleeves, and running shoes — getting fitted with collars and cuffs as they came down. Yuuri glanced around the group, noting they all seemed equally nervous but still focused. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at that. They were all such wonderful people, he could only hope they would all find who they were looking for. 

“Alright, time to go!” Mila called after having counted them in, gesturing for them to get into the cars. They all started moving out, but as Yuuri stepped towards the doors something caught his gaze to the side. He looked towards it, seeing Hisashi Morooka standing there in a black suit — his smile sharp. Yuuri’s heart stuttered in his chest and for a moment he simply stared. Breathing in, he pushed on, determined not to pay the alpha any more attention. 

“Dearsest,” Hisashi called, and the word made the blood in Yuuri’s veins turn to ice. He turned carefully back to the alpha, swallowing thickly. He was glad he had such control over his scent, because he really didn’t want the alpha to know how much he terrified Yuuri. 

“Mr. Morooka,” Yuuri greeted. “I did not expect to see you here. Are you not busy making sure everything is going to run smoothly with the start of the Hunt?”

“Of course, I will head out soon. I just wanted to check on you, to make sure you were alright,” the alpha said, his words kind but his grin sharp. “I have to make sure you’re prepared after all.”

The alpha took a step closer and Yuuri pulled back on impulse, taking a step closer to the door. 

“I have to go now,” Yuuri said. All the other omegas had already stepped out and Yuuri was far too aware of how the two of them were alone. He saw how one of Hisashi’s hands were behind his back, hidden from view. 

“Wait,” the alpha called, and Yuuri felt the hint of a command in it. His brain screaming  _ danger!  _ Yuuri took another step back but then it all happened too fast. Hisashi took another step towards him, and raised his hand. Something gleamed in the sharp lights of the lobby.

Yuuri hissed, loud and forceful, stopping the alpha in his tracks. 

His heart was racing and he didn’t stop to look at what was in the alpha's hands. Instead he turned around and fled, pushing the door open as he hurried towards the cars. 

“Yuuri!” Mila called with a smile, one that fell once he got closer. He had lost control over his scent now, and it was clear in her sharp intake that she could smell it — her expression turning worried. “You okay?” she asked softly, but Yuuri was still panting, unable to stop himself from looking back towards the door. 

“We’ll take the last car,” Mila told the crew before taking Yuuri by the elbow to the last vehicle in the row, opening the door to let him inside. Yuuri glanced one more time towards the door, and as he did he saw Hisashi standing there, watching him as he got in. Yuuri’s mind raced. The gleam, had it been a knife? No, it had to be too small to be a knife. It had been tiny and connected to something else, like a… like a syringe. 

“Yuuri,” Mila called again, having sat herself next to him in the backseat. His eyes snapped to her and he let out a breath, his heart still racing. “What happened?”

Yuuri looked at her for a long moment and then it all tumbled out of him — the years of implications and attempts at an arrangement, Cao Bin’s threats in the garden before Yuuri left, the fear, the way Cao Bin had acted the day before by the glass. With a trembling voice he concluded with what had just happened in the lobby, what he thought Hisashi was about to do. 

“Drug you?” Mila asked, shaking her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe him. I mean, I believe you Yuuri I promise. I just… I knew he was obsessed with you but this is insane.” 

“Obsessed with me?” Yuuri asked. Adrenaline was still rushing in his veins, even if his heart rate was calming slowly. After all, the threat wasn't here and his body seemed to sense that, even if he was about to go meet at least one other. 

“Yeah, he’s been too weird about it since you applied, talking about how much he’s been looking forward to this season. Lilia hasn't let him come to the omega hotel because of it. We claimed it was heightened security but it seems he ignored that as soon as he knew she would be away preparing the arena. What a creep,  _ ugh _ ,” Mila spat with another abrupt shake of her head. “I’ll look into this as soon as I can Yuuri. I’ll talk to Lilia once we get there and see what she says, what we can do. You shouldn’t feel this unsafe.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said with a sigh, not fully sure he believed her. “I just — I don’t want to get in there and be forced to bond.”

“Oh yeah I fully understand that,” Mila said with a nod. “But please know that even with Mr. Morooka’s position l, he’s just one person on the crew and we will all do our best to protect you. I know the alpha administration feels the same. Something like this could shut down the entire show. They don’t want that.”

“The Morookas don’t seem to care,” Yuuri mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself. “I wonder what was in it.”

“The syringe?” Mila asked. Yuuri nodded, looking out the window at the forest passing them. They had been driving for a while now. “I don’t know. Maybe don’t think too much about it? The good thing is you got away unscathed.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, trying to shake away the anxiety still swirling in his chest. It wouldn’t help him in the arena. “Who’s going to be by the entrance?” 

“Only people from the omega administration. The alphas were let in through another gate,” Mila explained. “So there will be only known faces.”

“Okay good,” Yuuri said. Soon the car slowed, coming to a full stop in a gravel parking lot. 

“You ready?” Mila asked. Yuuri nodded slowly as he looked at her. “Just think about Victor and how you’re going to find him.”   
“You know about Victor?” Yuuri asked and Mila tilted her head with a smile. 

“By now, the entire nation knows about Victor,” she said softly and it was only then Yuuri remembered that all of the events from the previous week had been televised. It was so easy to forget when he was in the midst of it, but the rest of the nation had also seen Yuuri’s interviews and the blind looking glass event yesterday. He had known that it would be shown, he had seen the other seasons after all, but he had been too preoccupied with Cao Bin to think about it. 

“Oh,” he said, his heart doing a little jump in his chest. What did his family think of Victor, now that they had seen him? They would have seen a presentation of him too, the one the omegas weren’t allowed to view? Did they like him? Did Phichit? He hoped they did. “I really want to find him.”

“You will and we will do our best to keep you safe until then,” Mila said with a smile as she reached for the door. “Ready?” 

_____________________

Yuuri looked up at the large steel gate in front of him, licking his lips nervously. Mila had walked over to talk to Lilia as soon as they stepped out of the car and the older omega had reassured him that Mooroka would be dealt with as soon as they had started the actual hunt. Yuuri wasn’t feeling too good about it, but there didn’t seem to be much more he could do now. The plan was still the same after all — keep away from all unwanted alphas, especially Cao Bin, and find Victor. 

They had been given a pack back each with a small stack of supplies, left to wait until they got the go ahead to open the gates. It was still early, the sun just having started rising in earnest, lighting the sky. Yuuri wondered if the alphas were awake yet. Was Victor? Or was he still resting in the nest he had built for them?

Yuuri pushed the idea from his mind. It wouldn’t do to get distracted. Instead he picked up the small bag of Victor’s scented rags that he had received the night before. There were two rags inside and Yuuri pulled one out before pressing it to his neck. He couldn’t reach his scent gland since it was covered by the collar he had been given, but he hoped to be able to cover most of his own scent this way. 

He continued to run the rag down his arms to his wrists before exchanging it for the second rag, continuing to move it over his skin and clothes. 

“What are you doing?” Sakura asked beside him. Yuuri looked up, feeling a blush spread over his cheeks as she studied him. 

“I’m covering my scent,” Yuuri explained and Sakura’s brows rose as she tilted her head. 

“Why? Don’t you want the alpha to find you?” she asked and Yuuri shook his head, tucking the scented rags into his wrist bands. He would have loved to have tucked one into his collar, but he didn’t want to cloud his own senses. He wanted to keep his own nose sharp for other alphas’ scents after all. He knew this wouldn’t hold for that long, since it wasn’t a real scenting, but it was something. 

“I do, I just — I don’t want other alphas to find me,” Yuuri explained as she twisted her face into a grimace. “It’s just a precaution.”

“Do you think something will happen?” she asked, clearly worried now. “Like it did yesterday, at the viewing?”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri admitted and she frowned even deeper. Yuuri’s heart clenched. He didn’t mean to cause her worry. This was a very exciting day for the rest of the omegas after all. They would hopefully meet their future mate in the coming few days. “I’m sure it will be okay,” he lied. She nodded thoughtfully. 

“I hope you get to them soon Yuuri, so you’ll be safe,” she said. Yuuri nodded as he gave her a smile that he hoped looked more sincere than it felt. He really hoped so too. 

“The same to you. Take care in there, okay?” he asked, and her face spread into a wide smile as she nodded. 

“Alright, are you all ready?” Lilia called, having come back to the gates from when she had stepped away. Yuuri’s heart picked up it’s pace again, and he let out a long breath as he nodded. The air was thick with the scent of nervous omegas and it tickled Yuuri’s nose slightly. He brought his wrist up to bury his nose in the scented rag instead, letting the scent of Victor rush over him. It smelled heavenly, settling Yuuri’s nerves slightly. 

_ Keep away from other alphas. _

_ Find Victor.  _

“Opening the gate in — ” Lilia began, and Yuuri felt his whole body tense as he let his arm fall to the side.

This was it.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six — ” Lilia counted, hand on a button on the side of the iron gate. Yuuri met her gaze and she gave one sharp nod, making Yuuri’s heart skip a beat in his chest, his hope rising.

_ Keep away from other alphas. _

_ Find Victor. _

“Five, four, three, two — ” The gate gave a groan as it started opening. 

_ Find Victor.  _

“ — One. Let the Hunt begin!”

Suddenly, the gate was open in earnest and even though there was no requirement to run, nothing that made it necessary to hurry, they all took off in a sprint. Yuuri rushed forward into the lush forest of the arena, meeting trees and stones. There was no clear path, only moss and greenery. He kept running anyway, senses heightened. 

A growl sounded to his left and Yuuri only had time to glance to the side before he was almost barreled into, an alpha just missing him as he lunged himself towards Yuuri. Yuuri’s body moved on instinct. Instead of stopping to see who it was, he sprinted forward into the greenery, pushing himself to keep his gaze forward and not look back. It wouldn’t do him any good to trip on a branch and fall after all. 

It hadn’t been Cao Bin. Yuuri was sure of it. He had smelled the alpha just as he had missed grabbing Yuuri, and it hadn’t been Cao Bin’s scent. Yuuri knew that one far too well, with how he always flauntered it, and with his display the day before. It had been someone else and Yuuri pushed down the nausea that realisation caused. Clearly, more then one alpha was out here to hunt him with malicious intent. 

Yuuri kept his eyes forward and his ears peaked, his nose alert. He kept his steps easy, but once he had gotten a bit further into the forest, he slowed to a walk. He didn’t want to make too much noise and attract attention to himself, but he didn't want to exhaust himself either. Not when he might need his energy later. 

Instead he walked forward, trying not to step on branches — letting the soft moss quiet his steps. He wondered where the other omegas had gone. He hoped that no one else had been attacked by that vicious alpha in his stead. He paused and looked back, suddenly worried he had left someone behind in the clutches of someone dangerous. An impulse wanted to draw him back, but Yuuri pushed it down. It must have been an hour, probably even more, since he sprinted away from the alpha. Whatever might have happened would already have been, and Yuuri could only hope the Hunt administration had taken care of it. Instead he walked on. 

A branch broke to the side, and Yuuri looked over in surprise, ready to take off into a sprint. He met the eyes of a brunet alpha, brown eyes wide, his shoulder length hair half pulled back into a ponytail. Yuuri’s heart pounded in his chest, but the alpha merely smiled before giving a shallow bow, making Yuuri let out a startled laugh.

It felt so out of place, here in the middle of the woods, for someone to bow to him as if they were at the palace. 

“Rise,” Yuuri said and the alpha did, a grin on his face. “What’s your name?”

“Leo de la Igleisa, Your Highness,” he said “It’s an honor to meet you.”

“Who are you hunting for, Leo de la Iglesia?” Yuuri asked and a flush spread on the alpha’s cheeks as a soft smile spread on his face.

“Guang Hong Ji, My Prince,” he said and Yuuri’s brows rose as his smile spread as well. 

“Your heart has chosen very well,” Yuuri said. “He’s dear to me, please take care of him once you find him. I’m sure he’s looking for you too.” 

“I will, thank you,” Leo said, and Yuuri nodded his head. “I — Victor is looking for Your Highness as well. He is very much looking forward to finding you.” Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, and despite his better judgement he took a step closer, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. 

“He is?” he asked. He knew… part of him knew, but it was different hearing it from someone who seemed to know the alpha. “Is he — would you say he’s kind?”

“I would say he’s very kind, Your Highness,” Leo said. “And very smitten with the prince, if I may say so. I am sure he only has good intentions.” 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said with a wide smile. Then he bowed, Leo doing the same, before they parted ways. Yuuri’s steps felt lighter as he pushed on further into the woods. It seemed not all alpha’s lurking in the arena were vicious. Leo seemed sweet. Yuuri could only hope he and Guang Hong would find each other soon. He wished them happiness.

It felt good to have heard Leo speak Victor’s name. It made him feel more real, to have affirmation that he wasn’t simply a ghost of Yuuri’s imagination, or wishful thinking. Victor was out here in this forest and Yuuri was going to track him down. 

He walked on a little while longer, wandering aimlessly. He didn't meet any other participants, omega or alpha, and he wasn’t sure if it was because the scent rags kept him covered, or if there simply hadn’t been anyone in close distance. Yuuri hadn’t smelled anyone. 

He slowed even more, his legs starting to feel heavy. When he found a creek with lush bushes around it, he decided that it was as good a spot as any to stop. He settled between the greenery of two leafy bushes and pulled his pack pack forward. There wasn’t much there, but Yuuri emptied the water bottle as he drank, thinking that it was just as well since he could fill it right away. Who knew when he would come upon water again. 

He ate an apple and half a sandwich, glancing up at the sky. The sun was high above the trees, and Yuuri would guess he would have been walking for quite a while now.

His legs were tired so he let himself sit and rest for a while. He kept his ears and nose alert, trying to pick up anyone moving close by. Once, he thought he smelled something faint like an alpha, but it quickly disappeared. Yuuri could only assume it had been his imagination or that they had been far away and had moved on in a different direction. 

He sat for a long while, listening to the birds and the creek — trying very hard not to think about his interaction with Hisashi that morning. He failed. What could have been in the syringe? Had it really been a syringe? He was starting to doubt himself now. 

Once he saw that the sun had started to lower slightly, he decided to start walking again. He needed to find a good place to sleep, just in case he wouldn't find Victor before nightfall. He shivered at the thought but pushed it aside. One thing at a time, that was all he could too. 

He looked around as he stood up from his hiding spot, filling his water bottle before pulling the backpack back on and starting to walk again. He could smell that Victor’s scent was starting to wear off him. It left him more exposed but it also made him feel lonely. He really wished he could find his alpha. It was a bone deep ache.

He walked on as the forest became more dense. It became harder to be quiet and he could no longer see longer distances. Perhaps he needed to start thinking about shelter for the night. What would be a good place to sleep in case he needed it? In some sort of cave would feel safest, but sleeping on stone would probably be cold during the night and Yuuri did not think getting hypothermia would help his chances. 

Yuuri wondered if he had time to gather things to build a nest inside a cave as he kept his eyes open for anything resembling one in the stone wall he passed. Perhaps some moss could work well. Did he dare to stop and gather it, he thought as he turned the corner around the large rock formation.

The impact, when it came, felt like it came from nowhere.

Suddenly, Yuuri was tumbling to the ground, the scent of possessive and angry alpha overwhelming his senses. Yuuri gasped as he tried to push up away from it, but he was grabbed and pulled down again. Everything was happening so quickly, and Yuuri couldn’t figure out which way was up or down as he tried to scramble away. 

Yuuri knew this scent, thick and nauseating, clogging his throat as he tried to gasp for breath. A growl rang through the air, making something primal in Yuuri ricochet from the sound. He kicked out, and managed to get the hand around his ankle to let go, and then he was on his feet.

Cao Bin stared back at him and Yuuri’s breaths came out short. He should run. He knew he should, but as he looked around the forest was so dense he couldn’t see 10 feet in front of him. He would surely trip wherever he went and then the alpha would grab him again—but he couldn’t stay there either.

“You’re not in heat,” Cao Bin growled between clenched teeth, and Yuuri took a startled step back as his eyes grew wide. “You’re supposed to be in heat.”

The memory from this morning flashed before Yuuri’s eyes, of Hisashi and his sharp knowing smile, of the gleam of steel in the light — of the syringe. Suddenly it was so obvious what the alpha had tried to inject him with. Heat inducers. Yuuri’s blood ran cold. 

Heat inducers were illegal and there weren't any that was deemed safe enough to be sold or prescribed. To think that the Morookas were so desperate that they would inject Yuuri with something potentially dangerous, and then let him wander out into an arena full of alphas — completely alone. Heats didn’t make omegas want to be with just anyone, Yuuri would still have been able to hiss and say no, but he would have been more vulnerable and would have had a much harder time defending himself. 

A shiver rushed down his spine at the thought of being in heat out here, by himself and with the entire nation watching. Anxiety clawed its way up Yuuri’s throat, even though he knew it wouldn’t come true now, the mere thought of it made fear curl deep in his gut. He smelled terrified too, he could sense it.

“You’re sick,” Yuuri spat. “Why are you doing this? Just stop!”

Cao Bin grinned and Yuuri hated giving him this satisfaction of knowing he was scared of him. “Yuuri,” he said, and Yuuri could feel the command hanging in the air, making his knees weak. No. He didn’t want to. He refused. He gritted his teeth, clenched his body, and refused to submit. “Come on now, Dearest.”

“No,” Yuuri said, glaring at him as best he could. He took another step back, but it was shaky even as Yuuri tried to gather himself. “I don’t want you. I refuse!”

Cao Bin took another step closer, and Yuuri backed up. How long would the game administration let this continue? Had Mila and Lilia been lying? Was he truly alone out here, with no source of help? It seemed that way. “Stop!” he said, but Cao Bin merely smirked.

“Stay, Dearest,” Cao Bin commanded, but Yuuri managed to push it away, if only just a little. He knew it had been meant for him, but Yuuri wasn’t his  _ Dearest _ . He wasn’t his  _ anything _ . 

“No,” Yuuri repeated as he took another step back. 

“Yuuri,” Cao Bin said sharply and Yuuri whimpered. There was no denying who that was meant for after all, even if it wasn’t an order in the words.

“That’s Your Royal Highness to you, you scum,” Yuuri spat, heart racing as he pushed as much strength as he could out into his body, more than he had ever used before.

Somewhere in the distance, a branch cracked. 

“Sit,” Cao Bin ordered. Yuuri hissed in response — loud and fierce —  causing Cao Bin to freeze. It was almost an instinctive response, his body revolting against the threat. He was surprised he hadn’t done it earlier, but his mind had been too shocked, and then too cloudy to think fully clearly. 

Another branch cracked. 

Yuuri turned. Even as his body felt heavy and powerless, he pulled away, rushing away from the threat. One direction seemed to call him and Yuuri had no idea why, but he ran towards it as fast as his body would let him. 

There was more shuffling, and then a new scent filled his nose — warm and fresh and wonderful. It was just a hint, but Yuuri knew, he  _ knew _ as the roses and evergreen filled his mind, that he was close now. 

There were sounds behind him as well, enraged and rushing. Yuuri didn’t have to look back to know who it was. 

The scent came closer. 

“Yuuri, stop!” Cao Bin commanded and Yuuri had no choice but to obey as his muscles locked into place. His heart hammered against his ribcage as Cao Bin got closer behind him, so with all the power he had left, Yuuri screamed. 

“ _ Victor! _ ”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry!
> 
> Next week: Was it Victor Yuuri heard in the forest? Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	6. The Archer

The scent hit Victor like a punch in the gut.

One moment he was walking around the forest, trying to find Yuuri and keep an eye out for Cao Bin, as well as keep track of his surroundings, and then it was all around him.

It was so clearly Yuuri. Victor knew it deep within his bones. He recognized it of course, but it was more than that. It was something deep and primal, his body instantly knew that his mate was close by and in distress. 

He had spent most of the morning walking around the forest, keeping track of the way back to the nest while moving gradually further and further away from it—scenting things in his path. He had been up early to make sure everything was ready before he set out to search for the prince. He kept away from the other alphas camps as he came across them, happy to see he had built his a good distance away. If he found Yuuri and the omega would want to follow him back, they would be secluded. 

Walking was tiresome, but Victor never stopped. He ate while walking, making sure to save a good deal of what he had packed from the nest as he continued on. He knew the omegas got very few provisions and he wanted to make sure he would have enough to give to Yuuri so he wouldn’t go hungry. 

He had pushed on even as the sun started to set, worrying over if he would find Yuuri that day or if someone else would get to him first. Then, seemingly from out of nowhere, the scent of Yuuri flooded the forest air—consuming him. Cherry blossoms, vanilla and sandalwood—terrified and angry. 

Victor turned towards it and ran. 

His feet carried him quickly over fallen trees and stones, dodging bushes as he rushed forward. The scent became stronger and stronger, but the closer he got the more frightened the scent became. Something must have happened, or was happening, and Victor would be damned if he was too late. He couldn’t stand even the idea of it. He had to find Yuuri—he needed to make sure he was safe. 

Victor had been on edge all day, his nose alert to Yuuri’s scent as well as to Cao Bin’s. He had wanted to avoid running into the alpha at all costs. Now that he approached Yuuri’s panicked scent, it seemed inevitable that he would meet the alpha too.. The alpha’s pungent scent reaked of possessiveness—fury, and Victor’s heart nearly stopped as he detected the hints of Command in it too. 

He lunged himself forward, praying to every deity there ever was that he wouldn’t be too late. How could this be happening? The Hunt Administration was supposed to keep the omegas safe from predatory participants, even if the one in question was a producers' son.

It didn’t matter. If they weren’t going to keep Yuuri safe, Victor would. 

_ “Victor!” _

Yuuri’s voice was clear and strong, but it waveed with fear— a clear call for help. Victor felt something he had never felt before burn in his veins, and he pushed himself beyond what he ever thought was possible, past the trees and into a clearing. 

He saw Yuuri first. The omega was turned towards him, his back straight and jaw clenched with tears in his eyes. He was standing completely still, as if frozen, and his gaze found Victor immediately— just as the tears started to fall. 

“Victor!” he shouted again. Victor didn’t slow, kept rushing towards him even as he saw the threat closing in behind Yuuri.

He couldn’t stop, he had to reach him  _ first _ . 

Cao Bin looked absolutely furious, but Victor couldn’t focus on him. He had to get to Yuuri, his whole body screamed for him to reach him, to touch him, to keep him close. The scent of Command was so strong now and Victor felt his nose burn with it, letting his own pheromones out—strong and protective—claiming. 

He saw Yuuri gasp as he breathed them in. Cao Bin slowed just slightly, the scent of another alpha throwing him off focus. 

Good. 

Victor continued. He was so close now and Yuuri reached out, even if his feet were still firmly planted on the ground. A growl rushed up Victor’s throat, rumbling in his chest—the sound throwing off Cao Bin just enough for Victor to get close. 

His hand slid around Yuuri’s waist, and he could feel Yuuri’s hands wrap around his neck as he did. Something so right, so perfectly fitting, slotted into place at the omega’s touch.  _ His  _ omega.

It was all instinct at his point. Victor turned, lifting Yuuri as he pulled him behind himself, putting all his weight on his right foot and kicked out with the other. 

The impact hit Cao Bin in the middle of his chest, the alpha stumbling back from the strike. Victor pushed back too, expanding the distance between them while holding Yuuri firmly in his arms. He could feel the omega’s grip around his neck, so tight, nose tucked into the scent gland there. Victor held him too, heart racing in his chest. 

“Release,” Victor whispered, and it was like pressing a button; Yuuri slumped against his body with a gasp rushing from his lips, relaxing as if the tension rushed out of him. Yuuri breathed heavily as he caught his breath, Victor shivering as it hit his skin. He wanted to turn to look at him, to reassure himself that he was truly alright, but he didn’t dare to look away from Cao Bin who was staggering up to his feet once more. 

“He’s mine,” the other alpha weezed between gritted teeth, but Victor held Yuuri closer, holding himself back from lunging forward once more.

“No,” Yuuri said, and Victor’s heart skipped a beat at the strong sound of his voice. “I will never be yours.”

God, he was so brave, so strong, so fierce. Victor had seen the fight in Yuuri when he had first entered the clearing, his conviction only redoubling when confronted by the force of the Command the younger man had been resisting.

“Yes you will,” Cao Bin snapped, eyes wild. It was then that Victor noticed it, the scent from the alpha burning like fire in his nose as it turned sour. 

Feral.

“Yuuri,” Victor said, taking a quick step back while still holding on to Yuuri tightly. “We need to leave.” 

“No!” Cao Bin snarled as he lunged forward towards them. Yuuri hissed violently and it made Victor freeze, his whole body locking up from the power of it, blinking as he noticed Cao Bin still as well. 

Victor struggled against it, he needed to get them away, and he could see Cao Bin doing the same—trying to break away from the temporary paralysis. It seemed hopeless, both of them frozen under the power of Yuuri’s defence. 

Victor blinked again. 

The arrow seemed to come out of nowhere. Suddenly, there was a bright pink tranquilizer sticking out of the other alpha’s arm. Victor licked his lips , his body slowly coming back to him as the effects of Yuuri’s hissing wore off. Cao Bin looked down at the syringe embedded in his skin even as his eyes became heavy, before he swayed and dropped to the ground unconscious. 

Yuuri gasped and Victor tore his eyes from the fallen alpha to Yuuri, in fear of there being more arrows, only to meet Yuuri’s wide eyed gaze as he did. He was so beautiful, his brown eyes flecked with gold, his dark hair falling softly over his forehead, his plush pink lips. Breathtaking.

He had always been, hadn’t he?

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked and Victor let out a soft laugh. It really should be him asking. 

“Yes I—yes, are you?” he replied. Yuuri nodded before tearing his attention from Victor at the sound of someone approaching. Victor turned too, only to see a group of officials for the Hunt stepping through the forest into the clearing. He recognized a few from the Alpha Administration, as well as Yuuko, who walked alongside them with a clenched jaw. 

“Sorry it took us so long,” she murmured, brows furrowed. Victor nodded even as Yuuri took a step away from them, still clinging to Victor’s side. “He’s just unconscious, but we’ll take care of him now.”

“What does that mean?” Yuuri asked and one of the other officials turned to them, wearing a serious expression on her face. 

“We’ll remove him from the arena, Your Highness. legal action has been taken because of this incident as well as the one from this morning,” she explained, dipping her head towards Yuuri. Victor’s mind screeched to a halt.

What had happened that morning? Had Yuuri been threatened earlier too? 

Yuuri let out a stuttering breath but nodded. “Thank you,” he said, looking from Cao Bin up to Victor. He squeezed his hands around the taller man, wandering from Victor’s neck to rest at his waist. Victor held him back tightly. 

“Does Your Highness want to terminate his participation in the Hunt?” another alpha asked. Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath. 

“No I—I want to stay with Victor,” he said with conviction, and Victor’s heart raced as Yuuri’s determined gaze met his own. There was so much power in him, such a quiet force. Victor was doomed, he was sure of it. 

“I would suggest you move to another location then,” Yuuko said softly. “We’ll need to bring vehicles in to get him out.” 

“Okay,” Victor agreed before he looked down at Yuuri. The omega’s eyes were lingering on Cao Bin’s form on the ground before he blinked, his gaze finding Victor’s again. 

“Let’s go,” Yuuri said softly, and Victor nodded. Together they turned away from the clearing and started walking away. 

“I—uhm—I have a nest that we could go to?” Victor asked, nerves alight. He had no idea how to move forward from there but he wanted to make sure Yuuri felt safe. “If you want to, of course.”

“You’re inviting me to your nest?” Yuuri asked softly. Victor’s lips spread into a smile, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. 

“Yeah, I…I built it for you after all,” he admitted. Yuuri blushed, pink spilling over his cheeks as he looked away. 

“Oh,” Yuuri said and then he smiled, as if he couldn’t stop himself from doing so. “In that case, I would be honored to go there with you.”

“I would too,” Victor agreed and Yuuri let out a soft laugh as Victor tried to steer them in the right direction. Yuuri looked up at him again, and Victor’s heart felt so full, the adrenaline from before slowly seeping out of his system. 

“Hi,” Yuuri said and Victor laughed, Yuuri giggling as well. 

“Hi Yuuri,” he said, caressing his free hand over Yuuri’s cheek. He worried that he was taking liberties, but it all felt so right, to have Yuuri by his side—to touch him. 

“I’m so glad you found me,” Yuuri said, his scent having slowly gone from scared to something more neutral. “And that you applied to participate at all. I don’t—I worried that you wouldn’t. That I wouldn’t find you.”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, having to stop so he could look at him. He slowly opened his arms in invitation. Yuuri’s eyes grew slightly wider before he stepped into the embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around Victor’s waist. Yuuri melted into the touch, and Victor held on tight, his heart hammering in his chest. “I’m so happy to. I have—there’s so much I want to tell you.” 

“Take us to the nest then so you can tell me,” Yuuri said, peering up into Victor’s eyes. “I know they said they’d take him, but I still don’t really feel safe out here. I would rather be somewhere that’s not in the open forest.”

“Of course,” Victor said, then hesitated. “Would you mind if I carry you?” 

“Carry me?” Yuuri asked with a frown. “You don’t have to, I’m not hurt.”

“No I know,” Victor said, feeling himself blush as he tried to find the right words. His toe dug into the earth beneath them. “I would just— like to?”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, blushing now as well. He looked down before his gaze came back up to meet Victor’s. He smiled widely, knocking the breath out from Victor’s lungs. “Then yes, you can carry me.”

Yuuri’s arms came around his neck again and Victor easily picked him up from the ground, holding the omega securely around his thighs as Yuuri’s legs circled his waist. Victor let out a content sigh at the feeling of Yuuri pressed against him, releasing a gush of contented pheromones. Yuuri took a deep breath, and as if to match, his scent relaxed too. 

“You smell so lovely,” Yuuri said as Victor started to walk, the tip of his nose running along the underside of Victor’s jaw. Victor almost stumbled, trying his best to keep them upright and not get distracted by Yuuri’s closeness. He definitely failed, but at least he didn’t fall.

“You do, too,” Victor agreed with a smile. “I’m so happy you like mine as well.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Yuuri said and Victor let out a laugh in surprise, shaking his head. 

“I think it’s the other way around,” Victor said, only for Yuuri to disagree, cuddling closer to his scent gland again.    
“No. I — I felt so silly when I first saw you, because at first there was only relief that it was really you, that I hadn’t imagined the scent or that I heard something, that you really came when I called,” Yuuri started, his lips moving against Victor’s skin, sending pleasant shivers down the alpha’s spine. “But the next thing I thought was, oh he’s so pretty,” Yuuri said with a little laugh. “It felt so stupid in the moment, but all I could think as you came closer was that you were the most beautiful alpha I have ever seen, and that I needed you close to me.”

“I felt like that the first time I saw you too,” Victor confessed, trying very hard not to think too much about the fact that Prince Yuuri Katsuki had just called him  _ pretty  _ and  _ beautiful  _ and was nuzzled into his neck, taking deep breaths of his scent as if it was the best thing he ever smelled. “I’ve had a crush on you ever since they introduced you at court.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked, rising slightly. Victor came to a stop and their eyes met. “That was years ago!”

“Really,” Victor confirmed. “You can ask any of my close friends. Actually, they will probably tell you, repeatedly, if you meet them, about all the embarrassing, smitten things I’ve said over the years. I think Chris has a notebook somewhere, where he’s written some of them down.”

“Victor,” Yuuri murmured, so tenderly it made Victor's heart ache. Yuuri let out a stuttering breath, but he still smiled as Victor caught his gaze, moving closer to press his lips to Victor's cheek. “I’m a little overwhelmed.” 

“Yes, that’s very understandable,” Victor agreed shakily, starting to walk again. “This is all very intense.”

“Yes. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t showed up,” Yuuri said and Victor held him tighter to his chest. He didn’t know what he would have done either, if he had been too late. Yuuri let out a sigh. “So, this Chris is your friend?”

“Yeah. Well, friend and coworker. We, uhm,” Victor answered, swallowing down his nerves. As scared as he was of Yuuri thinking less of him, he desperately wanted them to know each other. It was an ache in his chest, to be closer. “We have a radio show together.”

“Oh!” Yuuri perked up and when Victor looked at him he caught the omega smiling widely, his brows raised in understanding. “Radio! That’s why you know morse code!”

Victor laughed and nodded. “Yes, I learned it in high school as part of the media club. It’s a bit dorky, but it comes in handy in unexpected situations,” Victor said with a grin, and Yuuri laughed, sweet and lovely.

“It seems it does,” he agreed. “Wow, radio host. That’s exciting. My best friend works for a radio channel.”

“I know,” Victor said, looking up to spot the rock formation he had built the nest by. “We work together. He came to see me after the alpha selection was revealed.”

“You talked to Phichit?” Yuuri asked, his voice quiet, and Victor nodded. 

“He was very worried about you, and wanted to see if my intentions were good. My Pull might have gone a bit viral,” Victor explained as they rounded the corner of the formation, the nest coming into view. “Here we are.”

Yuuri turned away from him to look at the tent, the large white a stark contrast against the moss and greenery. It was where Victor had left it, the opening tied together neatly. It settled something in Victor to see it still standing, left undisturbed and untouched from when he had left that morning.

“This is a lovely spot,” Yuuri said and Victor felt pride rise in his chest. “Why did you build it here?”

“I wanted something secluded, I guessed you would too, with all the drama surrounding this Hunt,” Victor explained as he stepped up to the tent, putting Yuuri down carefully on the ground beside it. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said tenderly before letting his hands slide from Victor’s body. He immediately felt a little colder from the lack of touch. He pushed the sensation down and stepped up to untie the opening. 

“I’ve never built a nest before, so if you don’t like it please feel free to change anything. I want you to feel comfortable,” Victor babbled, his cheeks heating again as he held the tarp open. “Welcome.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said again, before he peeked inside. “Oh, it’s wonderful. Can I?” he asked. Victor nodded enthusiastically, watching as Yuuri kicked off his shoes and crawled inside. Victor looked inside too, his heart swelling as he watched Yuuri there among all the pillows and blankets, feeling his way around. 

“You scented it,” he said and Victor nodded. 

“It felt right,” he admitted. Yuuri smiled widely.

“It’s perfect,” Yuuri hummed, looking shyly up at him. “Are you coming inside?”

“Is it okay if I do?” Victor asked and Yuuri’s face broke into a wide grin. “I don’t want to impose.” It was a feeling deep in his chest. One didn’t enter an omega’s nest without permission, and Victor didn’t want to do anything Yuuri didn’t want him to. 

“I would really like to have you close,” Yuuri breathed, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. “If that’s okay?”

“Very okay,” Victor agreed, kicking off his own shoes before crawling inside, closing the trap behind him. The tent was big, but Victor shifted closer to Yuuri anyway, stopping just a meter from him. “You can scent the nest too, if you want?”

“Oh  _ yes _ . I would, actually,” Yuuri agreed, and then looked up at Victor while sucking one of his cheeks into his mouth as nervousness seeped into his scent. Victor wished he could sooth it, but he had to wait and hope that Yuuri would open up. Yuuri looked up at him under his lashes, and Victor’s heart stopped for a second. Was he really allowed to be this pretty? “Could we — could I hold you for a little bit first?”

“Yuuri,” Victor said softly and Yuuri’s cheeks flushed bright red. 

“Sorry, it’s okay if you don’t want to! It’s just, I’m still a bit shaken up I think. It’s been a very long day, and you feel so safe, and I’ve longed for you and — ”

“Yuuri, come here,” Victor soothed, reaching out to cup the omega’s cheek. Yuuri sighed and leaned into it, before crawling over to Victor and into his lap, his legs falling around Victor’s hips, Victor’s own falling around where Yuuri’s was sitting. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around Victor's waist pressing his face into his chest. Thay sat like that for a long moment, simply breathing, before Yuuri leaned back and looked at him again. “Would it — how would you feel about me scenting you?”

“You would want that?” Victor whispered, his heart doing somersaults in his chest. Scenting was so intimate, and even if Victor had had shorter relationships in the past, he had never scented any of his previous partners. He wanted it with Yuuri though, he longed for them to smell like they belonged to each other. 

“I do,” Yuuri said. “I understand if you don’t. I know it’s a lot.”

“I would very much like it, but I’ve never done it before,” he admitted. 

“I haven’t either, but — we can figure it out I think?” Yuuri said, moving back just slightly. Victor looked down at his wrists as Yuuri moved his finger to the lock, the cuff falling from his arm along with a scented rag. 

“What’s this?” Victor asked as Yuuri moved over to unlock the other cuff. This was intimate too. Unmated omegas rarely walked around without collars and cuffs outside of their homes, and Victor’s stomach flipped as Yuuri’s scent glands were bared, his scent expanding in the tent.

“Oh, it — it’s your scent rag. I pushed them in there so I would smell like you, in hopes of no one else detecting me,” Yuuri said, his cheeks coloring. “It made me feel safer too, to have your scent with me.”   
“Yuuri,” Victor breathed for what felt like the hundredth time today. Yuuri continued to surprise him. Yuuri smiled sheepishly, and then Victor’s eyes grew wide as Yuuri reached up to unlock his collar, exposing the glands on his neck. “You’re so beautiful.”

Yuuri smiled and then tilted his head back in submission, making Victor’s heart stutter in his chest once more. This boy was going to be the death of him. “Come Alpha,” Yuuri said with a cheeky grin.

How was Victor ever going to say no to that? 

He moved slowly, rubbing his scent glands together first, before pressing them softly to either side of Yuuri’s exposed neck. Yuuri let out a shuddering breath, and then Victor could feel their scents mixing — possessiveness curling in his stomach at the sensation. 

_ Mine _ . 

“Oh, that feels so nice,” Yuuri groaned as his eyes slipped closed. 

“Yeah, this is very enjoyable for me too,” Victor breathed, circling his glands around Yuuri’s neck even as the omega’s hands curled around his sides. “This feels so right.”

“It does,” Yuuri said, opening his eyes to give Victor a blinding smile. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you Yuuri,” Victor said, shifting his hands to run them through Yuuri’s hair. The omega hummed in contentment and Victor felt pride rise in his chest as he continued. “You were so brave today, so strong.”

“Hmm, I did my best,” Yuuri said with a sigh. “It’s just…Did Phichit tell you about Cao Bin, or what happened before I came here?” 

Victor worked to unclench his jaw.

“Yes. He explained the situation pretty well I think, about his father and how he had tried to arrange something between the two of you just after you presented. He said that Morooka’s part of The Hunt administration, and he told me of the threats Cao Bin made before you left to come here. Phichit was pretty freaked out,” Victor said, and Yuuri frowned. 

“That’s awful, I didn’t want to leave him feeling like that. I’m glad he could come talk to you though,” Yuuri said, shoulders hunching only to immediately straighten again. “Wait, you said your friend's name was Chris, right? Is he — wait, he must be that alpha Phichit is crushing so hard on?” 

“Oh yes, it’s a trainwreck watching them interact with each other,” Victor laughed. “I wish they would just ask each other out, it would make my life so much easier.”

“Wait, Chris likes him too?” Yuuri asked, hands fluttering as Victor let out a long groan. “I knew it! Phichit is sure he doesn’t.”

“They’re hopeless,” Victor sighed and Yuuri giggled. 

“We will have to set them up once we get back, if they don’t behave,” Yuuri suggested, and then flushed as his cheeks turned scarlet. “Sorry, maybe I’m jumping to conclusions.”

“No, we’ll definitely set them up,” Victor promised, his heart far too full in the face of Yuuri’s implications. “Chris has been teasing me for so long about you, he deserves to taste some of his own medicine.” 

They chuckled together, silence comfortable before Yuuri spoke up again.

“Is it too much if I ask you about how you felt, when you saw me for the first time?” Yuuri questioned, and Victor shook his head as he smiled. Had Yuuri not yet realized that Victor would give him anything?

“No, you can ask me whatever you want Yuuri. If I don’t feel comfortable answering, I’ll tell you,” Victor said, stroking his hand over Yuuri’s cheek. 

“Then I’ll do the same,” Yuuri agreed. “I think it might be best, if we’re to do this. I don’t know about you but — it’s a bit strange that I feel so close to you, even though I’ve never met you before. It’s like I know you’re safe, that you’ll take care of me, and I know that I desperately want to take care of you too.”

“I want to take care of you, and I want to be by your side. I’ve never felt like this before either,” Victor admitted and Yuuri beamed.

“When I scented you yesterday, it was like something that had been missing in me started to fill. It didn’t fully, it was as if there was a spark, something urging me to get to you — to find you. I absolutely hated that glass wall,” Yuuri said, his hands moving up and down Victor’s back. It felt so nice to just hold each other like this, their scents interlaced, their nest warm and safe. 

“I really wanted to just go through it too,” Victor chuckled. “I was seventeen when you presented and I remember just staring at the screen, thinking that you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I was in high school and everyone teased me about my crush, but it continued like that. I stopped to look at photos of you in magazines, watched and listened to your interviews. I was always drawn to you.”

“How did you know then, when the show aired? Had you already decided that you were going to apply when I entered it?” Yuuri asked. Victor shook his head.

“No, I—I never thought that I would actually get to be with you like this,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri’s hold on him tightened slightly. “We — me and a group of friends, or more like family, since I don’t really have any family, uhm — we always watch The Hunt. It’s an event for the radio show. Actually, that was how Chris and I started making podcasts about, which led to us getting the job — anyway!”

“You’re cute,” Yuuri grinned as he pressed his lips to Victor’s cheek again, making him stutter in his rambling. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself, caressing his thumb over Yuuri’s cheek. 

“You make me all jittery when you do that,” he said, so Yuuri did it again, his lips soft as they left a lingering kiss to his cheekbone. Yuuri’s eyes gleamed as he pulled back, mischievous. Victor shook his head even as he felt like his heart was swelling in his chest. “I felt the Pull much more intensely at The Hunt announcement. I’m not sure what it was, but I couldn’t look away from you. It was like the world continued to move around me but I didn’t care, all I saw was you.” 

“I’m so happy,” Yuuri said, burrowing his face into Victor’s neck again. “I didn’t dare to hope for something so lovely as this, as you.”

“I told Phichit that I would come here and I would protect you, if you felt the pull or not, but I’m so glad you feel it too,” Victor said earnestly.

“There’s so much I want to know about you,” Yuuri mussed, licking his lips as he shifted in Victor's embrace. “You said you don’t have family? What did you mean by that?”

“Oh uhm — my parents didn’t really know how to take care of children, so they left me to my own devices a lot. It left its mark, I think, especially when I was still a teen. I broke contact with them after high school and I haven’t spoken to them since,” Victor explained. It didn’t hurt as much anymore, thinking about them. Talking about his childhood did, but he had never regretted cutting his parents out of his life. He was much better off without them. 

“I’m so sorry,” Yuuri said softly, but Victor shook his head. 

“It’s okay. I have Chris, and Yura, and Beka, and Makkachin, who is my dog, and I’m much happier now,” Victor said. 

“You have a dog?” Yuuri asked as his eyes brightened. Victor grinned widely, and launched into an explanation about his best girl, about how she looked and her mannerisms. Yuuri was grinning through Victor’s stories, asking questions, and Victor might have gushed a little bit too much about his puppy, just because Yuuri seemed to enjoy it too. 

“We should eat something,” Victor suggested after having rambled for far too long, hunger having started to seep into his gut. They probably should have eaten a long time ago, but it was so easy to get lost in Yuuri. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes. I only ate half a sandwich today. They only gave us one and I wasn’t sure when I would find you,” Yuuri admitted. “They gave you more, right?”

“Definitely,” Victor chuckled. He regretfully pulled away from Yuuri to bring over some of the food he had stocked up on in one of the corners. Yuuri let out an excited squeal as Victor brought over the packets of snacks, sandwiches, fruit and juice. He smiled bashfully as Victor started opening them. Victor was a weak man and he couldn’t resist holding the first piece of sweets up to Yuuri’s mouth, letting the omega taste it from his fingers. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said. They dug in, conversation moving more freely between them as they ate. Yuuri talked about Phichit, his family and cousins, and even though it was strange to get to know them like this — when Victor knew who they all were — it was nice to see them through Yuuri’s eyes. 

Mari seemed more mischievous than Victor would have ever expected from the crown princess—Satuski more fierce — Hikaru just as goofy and kind as he appeared. Yuuri spoke so warmly of them and their mates, and it became clear to Victor that while Yuuri’s experience with The Hunt had clearly been very different from the experience the rest of his family had. The Hunt was something the rest of the royal family cherished. 

“I’ve always loved watching it, seeing the members of my family participate. It was always a celebration when one of them felt a pull at the omega announcement; for them to go away filled with nervous excitement, and come home so incredibly happy with someone new to join the family,” Yuuri said with a nostalgic smile. 

“That’s so sweet. I’ve always enjoyed that part too, the very clear Pull they have towards each other,” Victor said, smiling as he remembered his own. “It’s not something I could forget.”

“Me either,” Yuuri agreed, his smile slipping from his face as his scent turned nervous. He was quiet for a moment as he searched Victor’s face. “I don't know what you have planned after this, if you’ve thought about it at all, and we don’t have to make decisions but…” Yuuri paused, looking down at his lap before meeting Victor’s gaze again. “I want to be with you. I’ve never felt like this before.”

“I want that too,” Victor said, pushing the food out of the way so he could move to Yuuri again. “I want you so much, whichever way you will have me.” 

“Victor,” Yuuri said, his eyes wet as he cupped Victor’s cheek. “Really?”

“Can I kiss you?” Victor asked and Yuuri let out a stuttering breath as his gaze dropped to Victor’s lips, before coming back to meet his eyes. 

“Yes,” he whispered, and Victor closed the distance between them — pressing his lips to Yuuri’s soft awaiting ones. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: They wake up together in the nest and grow - closer.  
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	7. To Have and To Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is comes, the E-rating ;)

Yuuri’s heart pounded in his chest, just a little bit harder than it usually did, so that he could feel each and every beat against his ribcage. It seemed unavoidable, because every time he looked at Victor his heart raced, beating ever persistent, rough way, against his ribs, but he couldn’t look away. 

The alpha was still sleeping, his features relaxed as he lay facing Yuuri, resting on his left side. Yuuri was facing him, and had woken up doing so, giving him the most beautiful morning view he had ever had. 

_ God _ , he really was overwhelmingly gorgeous. Yuuri could hardly believe he was real as he looked at him. Yesterday had brought about so many emotions, and even if it had turned out much better than Yuuri would have ever thought it would, he felt robbed of finding Victor in the hunt without having another alpha trying to force him into submission. 

Victor deserved better than that, and Yuuri’s heart ached at the thought. Being royal was rarely as dramatic as it had been the last two weeks, and Yuuri knew that none in his family had undergone the trials and tribulations as he had, but it still wasn’t easy. They were under constant scrutiny, constant attention — never feeling like they lived up to the expectations of the nation or the world around them. Was it fair to pull Victor into something like that, just because Yuuri wanted him?

He sighed and reached out towards Victor, despite himself. Victor had said he wanted to be Yuuri’s, repeatedly, before they fell asleep, and Yuuri was so weak for him — his heart already claimed. If Victor wanted to be his, Yuuri really had no defence. He would gladly take him, be his in return. He hoped they would stand strongly together as the world stormed around them. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep the night before, not really. He remembered kissing, so much lovely kissing, Victor’s lips pressed to his over and over as their hands moved carefully over backs and around waists. It had been slow and sweet, tentative. He remembered more talking, when they pulled back enough to catch breath, more stories about hobbies and friends and everyday life, deepening their knowledge about one another. Yuuri wanted to know it all, but he didn’t want to rush. Would they have their entire lives to hear each other’s stories and open each other’s minds? Yuuri hoped so. 

He remembered more contact, tender and deep, heat stirring in Yuuri’s body. He wanted more, craved Victor’s touches, and longed to know how it would feel to have him even closer. Victor had laid him down in the nest, pressed tight but never stifling. Yuuri had never been treated in that way before, he had never really seen the point, but with Victor he craved it. He craved the closeness, the kisses, his touches. Yuuri remembered more kissing, and at some point they must have fallen asleep, Yuuri tucked closely into Victor’s embrace. 

Yuuri smiled at the memory, his hand finding Victor’s cheek as he let his fingertips caress over his cheekbone. The skin was smooth under Yuuri’s fingers, warm and lovely, and Yuuri smiled as he mapped out Victor's features. The scent in the nest was content and safe, and for the first time in two weeks, Yuuri felt calm, maybe even calmer than he ever had before. He had no idea what was going outside in the arena, or within the Hunt administration, but right then he didn’t care. He had found Victor. They were together — safe, and Yuuri wouldn’t let the Morookas take anything more from them than they already had.

He was not afraid and he would not be, not anymore. 

“Yuuri,” Victor sighed as he stirred, his blue eyes fluttering open as Yuuri’s thumb passed over his lower lip. Yuuri’s fingers slipped further, down Victor’s chin and then up his jaw, and Victor smiled, sleeplily and soft, making Yuuri’s heart do another flip in his chest. 

“Hi,” Yuuri whispered, cupping Victor's jaw as his hand stilled. 

“Good morning,” Victor said, stretching slightly before his arm wrapped tighter around Yuuri’s waist to pull him closer. “How did you sleep?”

“Wonderfully, the nest is very comfortable and safe,” Yuuri said and Victor's smile grew. 

“Perfect,” he said, closing his eyes as he leaned forward to rub his nose against Yuuri’s, back and forth. It was sweet, cute, and Yuuri smiled. He stayed perfectly still, just so the alpha could continue to nuzzle him. Victor pulled back after a moment, and their eyes met again, both of them smiling. 

“How did you sleep?” Yuuri asked, and Victor stretched a little more before leaning forward to press his lips to Yuuri’s cheek. 

“Very well, I think your scent centered me,” Victor said, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s in a soft peck. “Have you been up long? I’m usually a morning person so I’m not used to others waking before me.” 

“A little while,” Yuuri admitted. “I don’t know why I woke, but I’ve just been laying here, looking at you, and thinking about everything.”

“Everything?” Victor asked, his hands caressing up and down Yuuri’s back slowly, making pleasant shivers break out across Yuuri’s skin. “Care to tell me about it?”

“Mmh,” Yuuri agreed, the feeling of Victor’s finger tips moving up and down outside of Yuuri’s shirt. “I — I have a tendency to let my mind run away from me, thoughts taking on forms of their own. I worry it will all be too much for you, my life, and that you won’t want to…” Yuuri trailed off. It felt too big to say it, the word stopping on the tip of his tongue. Instead he closed his eyes, hoping Victor would understand. They had promised to be honest. That trust was something that Yuuri very much cherished and wanted to make good on, but he was still frightened that it was too good to be true. 

“I can’t know what it will be like, living as you do,” Victor started, and his voice was so soft and smooth, that Yuuri dared to pry his eyes open to look at him. Victor was looking directly at him, his gaze making Yuuri’s stomach fill with butterflies. “I know there will be many obstacles to face, but if you want me Yuuri, I want to be yours. We will face all of the hardships together.” 

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed, his heart feeling so incredibly full. “I want that more than anything, but are you sure?” 

“As long as you want me Yuuri, I don’t think I could ever walk away,” Victor said with finality, and Yuuri had to kiss him, the need to close the distance between them and slot their lips together almost overwhelming in intensity. 

Victor let out a soft moan, and pulled Yuuri tighter to his body, Yuuri’s fingers finding their way into Victor’s hair as the kiss deepend. Heat pooled in Yuuri’s gut, simmering and ready to ignite. Victor was scalding, and his words spoke so much to Yuuri’s heart that he had a hard time holding back from his desire to be taken and to claim. His body was aching for its mate, and Yuuri didn’t want to deny it any longer. He could feel Victor’s erection press into his hip, and he gasped, pulling away from the kiss with wide eyes.

“Sorry,” Victor said, slightly breathless. “It’s overwhelming, waking up next to you like this. You smell so good, Yuuri.”

“You want me?” Yuuri asked, breathless. Victor was so incredibly beautiful, but he had never expected to have such an effect on the alpha in turn. He rolled his hips tentatively into Victor’s groin, feeling his own cock stir in response. Victor let out a long moan, his eyes darkened as they found Yuuri’s again. 

“I want you so much,” Victor agreed, his grip around Yuuri’s waist tightening. “But only if you want to do this too.”

“I do,” Yuuri said, pressing forward again. “I want you so much too,” he breathed against Victor’s lips, and then he kissed him, opening his mouth so they could taste each other. Victor groaned, rolling his hips into Yuuri’s, making the omega gasp too. “Oh.”

“Mmmh,” Victor moaned into his mouth, and for a moment they simply laid there, rolling their hips into each other as they kissed. Yuuri’s hands moved down Victor’s back, and Victor rolled them over, just as Yuuri’s hands found their way under his shirt. He caressed tentatively up under it, letting Victor lick into his mouth as he reveled in the feeling of his hands on Victor’s skin. He hiked the shirt up slowly, and then pulled away with a gasp, meeting Victor’s lust blown gaze.

“Can I take this off?” Yuuri asked as his hands fisted in the hem of Victor’s rucked up shirt, and Victor nodded, helping Yuuri to pull it over his head before throwing it somewhere in the nest. He came down to meet Yuuri’s lips again, and Yuuri welcomed him gladly, letting his legs fall open so Victor could kneel between them. 

The air was filled with the scent of their arousal, and Yuuri took in deep breaths of it, his mind sharp and hazy at the same time. It was as if the world seemed to narrow to that moment, to them, and all he could see and feel was Victor. 

Victor rolled his hips into Yuuri’s again, and Yuuri moaned, gripping Victor's body tightly as he felt pleasure shoot down his body. He was getting wet now, he could feel it, and the clothes dividing them suddenly felt restricting, barriers keeping them apart. 

Victor’s hands found their way under Yuuri’s shirt, and Yuuri sat up as Victor pulled away, chasing his mouth. “Take it off,” Yuuri said, and Victor moaned, his hands moving up Yuuri’s sides, until he had to pull back enough to pull it off fully. Victor paused to look at him, and Yuuri blinked up at him, seeing his kiss swollen lips, his flushed cheeks, his disheveled hair. He was gorgeous.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Victor breathed as he cupped Yuuri’s cheek to kiss him again, pushing them down into the nest once more. Yuuri moaned and rolled his hips up into Victor’s, his need too great now. He had only ever felt like this during his heats before, and it was intoxicating to indulge. 

“Victor,” Yuuri gasped, bucking his hips up again. “Aaah.” 

“You’re driving me crazy,” Victor said, kissing down Yuuri’s exposed neck. He stopped there to kiss and suck and scrape his teeth, surely leaving marks. Yuuri moaned and exposed his neck even more. He wanted it to show that they belonged together, that he was Victor’s and Victor was his. “What do you want, Yuuri?”

“You,” Yuuri gasped. “I want you, I want you inside me and your bite on my neck.”   
“Fuck,” Victor moaned, and rolled his hips roughly into Yuuri’s again, making Yuuri cry out, sharper this time. “You want us to bond?”

Victor slowed then, coming to hover over Yuuri, his gaze intense. Yuuri adored him, he wanted him more than anything he had ever wanted before. 

“Yes,” Yuuri said, letting his hand come up to cup Victor’s cheek. “We don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I — I don’t want you to feel like — ”

“Yuuri, I want to,” Victor cut in, turning his face so he could press a kiss to Yuuri’s palm. “It’s like an ache in me to be yours. I want it so badly.”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and then he had to push up to kiss him again, as if his lips needed Victor’s. “I need it too. I need you.”

“Mmh,” Victor moaned into his lips, his hands moving down Yuuri’s body, stopping at his nipples. He caressed his thumbs over them carefully, and Yuuri gasped, head falling back into the bed. “You like that?”

“Yes,” Yuuri gasped. Victor repeated the motion, pleasure shooting though Yuuri’s body at the caress — down towards his groin where he grew ever wetter. “Oh Victor,  _ aaah _ .” 

Victor gave him a smirk, leaning down to lick over Yuuri’s left nipple, making Yuuri gasp again. He circled the sensitive nub, and Yuuri grasped at the alpha’s back, his fingers digging into Victor’s skin. 

“Ah, aaah,” Yuuri moaned. It felt so good, intensifying as Victor wrapped his fingers around it and sucked. Yuuri arched off the nest into the touch, his fingers surely bruising by now. Victor didn’t seem to mind, he only continued giving Yuuri stimulation with his mouth, moving over to the other nipple to lick and suck over it, even as his finger started to play with the one his mouth had just abandoned. 

Yuuri was breathless and trembling once Victor pulled off, his cock straining against his thighs that were now soaked through with slick. Victor’s eyes met his, and he pushed up to kiss Yuuri again, his lips feeling so perfect against his own. 

Yuuri pushed up too, a need burning in his veins, and soon they were sitting, hands skimming over each other’s exposed torsos. Victor’s mouth felt so right against his own, and Yuuri wondered if he would ever be able to get enough of kissing him. 

“Lay down?” he asked against the alpha’s lips, and Victor pulled back just enough for their eyes to meet, peering at Yuuri with a lust blown gaze. 

“Okay,” Victor agreed, resting back in the pillows as they shuffled, Yuuri coming to sit between the alpha’s spread legs instead. Yuuri leaned down to kiss him, nipping at Victor's lower lip before moving down. He sucked marks into Victor’s skin, tentative at first, but with every moan the alpha let out, Yuuri became bolder. Yuuri licked over the scent glands, moaning at the taste, sucking them into his mouth as well. 

“Can I scent you?” Yuuri asked as he rose, letting his hands caress down Victor’s torso as he did. 

“Yes, Yuuri  _ please _ ,” Victor begged, and Yuuri nodded, leaning forward to rest one hand on the side of Victor's head as he brought his other wrist to Victor’s neck, pressing it softly to the gland there. 

They both gasped as their scents interlaced, and Yuuri felt a flutter of rightness in his chest from it. It wasn’t fully what he wanted, but it was close, on the right path. He shifted his weight to scent the other gland too, and as he did Victor’s hands moved down his to his ass — squeezing his cheeks. Yuuri gasped and arched into the touch, making Victor squeeze harder. 

“You’re so wet Yuuri,” he gasped, rutting up into nothing, Yuuri’s body too far above him for his hips to grind against. “God, you smell delicious.”

“Oh,” Yuuri moaned, and then had to kiss Victor again, deep and long, their tongues sliding against each other. Victor’s hands moved up again,playing with Yuuri’s waistband, almost driving the omega mad.

“Can I take these off?” he asked against Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri let out a whimper as he nodded. Victor kissed him again before he pushed the garment down Yuuri’s hips and then his thighs. Yuuri gasped as his cock sprang free from it’s confindments, Victor pushing the pants even further down to Yuuri’s knees. He had to stop there, and Yuuri pulled away from the kiss to rise on his knees, shuffling to get them fully off. It wasn’t until he had thrown the garment away that he realised that he was now fully bare to Victor’s eyes. 

He looked back at the alpha, who was resting on his elbows now, his gaze roaming appreciatively over Yuuri’s body. Yuuri bit into his lip and reveled in the attention. Victor’s eyes on him felt so right, and Yuuri felt so powerful as Victor looked at him, as if he couldn’t look away. 

“Can I take yours off too?” Yuuri asked, leaning forward to caress his way from Victor’s stomach to his waistband. Yuuri was able to see Victor's cock straining the fabric, stained wet where the head was.

“Yes,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri leaned forward to kiss him one more time, before shuffling back to push the pants down. Victor lifted his hips to help, and soon the alpha’s erection was exposed as well, thick and long, as it rested against Victor’s stomach.

Yuuri licked his lips, caressing his hands up Victor’s thighs slowly, stopping to press his thumbs into the scent glands right next to Victor’s groin. 

“Yes Yuuri,” Victor moaned, as more aroused scent filled the room. It was mouth watering, and Yuuri looked down at Victor resting in the nest as he moved his hand furter up. 

“Can I touch you?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded enthusiastically. 

“Please,” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded as he bit into his own lip, letting his hand circle the base of his cock. He stroked up slowly, and watched as Victor’s head fell backwards as he moaned. Yuuri reached the head, where precome was gathering, and Yuuri used it to slick Victor’s cock up, continuing to stroke slowly. 

Victor moaned and gripped the sheets of the nest tightly, and Yuuri felt like he was unable to look away from him, chest flushed as lips parted as Yuuri gave him pleasure. He looked down at where his hand moved up and down Victor’s length, and as more precome pearled at the tip, Yuuri couldn't hold back. 

He leaned down and licked the drop up, groaning as the taste exploded on his tongue. Victor moaned too, Yuuri's name falling like breaths from his lips. Yuuri lapped against the shaft, little kitten licks over the head to fully get the taste, before he took it fully into his mouth. His lips stretched from the girth, and Yuuri moaned around it, slowly lowering his mouth over Victor’s cock.

“Fuck,  _ fuck  _ Yuuri that feels so good,” Victor bit out as Yuuri hummed and sunk further, bobbing his head slowly. “Aaah.”

Yuuri loved the feeling of Victor’s cock on his tongue, and he closed his eyes as he moved his head, listening to the way Victor gasped and moaned, the way the muscles in his thighs twitched under his hands as he continued to pleasure Victor with his mouth. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri aaah,” Victor moaned. Yuuri pulled off just as the alpha began to keen, licking over his lips as he stroked Victor with his hand instead. 

“Does it feel good?” he asked, and Victor let out a breathless chuckle, reaching for Yuuri who easily complied, crawling up Victor’s body and letting the alpha pull him into his lap. 

“Amazing,” Victor breathed against his lips just before he kissed him, and Yuuri moaned into the kiss, even more so when Victor pulled him down fully against his body, rutting his hips up. “Your turn.”

“Wha — ?” Yuuri asked, but then he was flipped over, his back hitting the soft mattress as Victor loomed over him, looking far too smug. “Victor!”

“What?” the alpha said with a grin, leaning down to kiss Yuuri one more time. “I want a taste too.”

“Oh,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor chuckled, before he kissed his way down Yuuri’s cheest, this time leaving marks all down his torso. Yuuri gasped and grabbed his hair on instinct. Victor looked up and smirked, his pupils blown wide.

“Keep them there?” he asked, and then moved even further down. He licked his way up Yuuri’s soaked thighs, stopping to suck at the scent glands lightly, making Yuuri gasp and squirm, even more slick gushing from him. “Mmmh, you taste so good Yuuri.”

“Aah,” Yuuri gasped, trying not to think too much about how he apparently had a taste kink, and focused instead on Victor’s mouth that was still lapping it’s way towards Yuuri’s groin. “Victor.”

“Can I take you into my mouth?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, gripping Victor’s hair even tighter as Victor licked up his cock from root to tip where it was still resting against Yuuri’s stomach. Victor hummed again, and then continued to lick over Yuuri’s length, longs stripes. 

“Oh, oh,” Yuuri moaned, and then Victor took Yuuri’s cock properly into his mouth, and sunk down. “Ah!”

The slick warmness was so good, and Yuuri bucked up into it, Victor moaning as Yuuri did. Yuuri flushed, and willed himself to be still, grabbing tightly at Victor’s hair as the alpha moved his mouth up and down Yuuri’s cock. “Ah, haaaa,” Yuuri gasped, falling back as he closed his eyes under the sensation. 

Victor pulled off with a pop, but continued to stroke Yuuri slowly, Yuuri’s hands falling from his hair. Yuuri layed there for a moment to gather himself enough to look back down. Victor was resting between his spread thighs, smirking as he continued to stroke Yuuri’s length. He leaned to the side to kiss tenderly at Yuuri’s thigh, and Yuuri’s heart jumped.

“Hi,” Victor said innocently, and Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle. 

“Hi,” Yuuri answered, biting into his lower lip to stifle a moan as Victor continued to move his hand up and down Yuuri’s cock.    
“Can I finger you too?” Victor asked, and Yuuri whined as he clenched around nothing, suddenly so very empty. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, releasing his lips from his teeth. “I want you inside me so bad.”

“I want it too darling, I want to make you feel so good,” Victor said, and then he took Yuuri’s cock back into his mouth. Yuuri gasped and closed his eyes, letting the pleasurable sensation wash over him. He could feel Victor’s fingers caress between his cheeks, and he spread himself wider to give Victor even more room. 

The alpha moaned around his length, and Yuuri grabbed the sheets by his sides as Victor started cickling his rim, finally pushing one finger inside. 

“Yesss,” Yuuri moaned, loving the way it felt as Victor’s finger sank into him. “Oh.”

Victor continued to move his mouth up and down Yuuri’s shaft, and Yuuri lifted his legs, his calves coming to rest over the alpha’s shoulders. Victor fucked his finger in and out of him slowly, but soon added a second finger, Yuuri’s slick making it easy to enter. The second finger stretched him slightly, and Yuuri gasped, caught between the two sensations of pleasure. 

“Oh, oh yesss Victor, aaah,” Yuuri moaned as Victor curled his fingers, moving them in and out of Yuuri before curling them again, continuing to do so until he found the spot that made Yuuri cry out, fisting the sheets even tighter. Victor continued to work over that spot, until Yuuri was all but sobbing, gasping as he ached. 

“More, Victor please I — ooh — ,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor complied, adding a third finger to stretch Yuuri properly, his mouth still moving over Yuuri’s length. It was all so good, so incredibly good, and Yuuri wondered if they would ever be able to leave the tent if it continued to feel like this. 

He could feel his body relaxing under Victor’s ministrations, and soon there was another ache in his body, to have Victor close, to kiss him, and to give him pleasure too. 

“Victor, mmh — I want — I want you inside me,” Yuuri moaned, prying his eyes open to look down. God he looked so hot down there, with Yuuri’s cock in his mouth, cheeks flushed and gaze dark. “Mmmh.”

Victor pulled off slowly, releasing Yuuri’s cock and slowly pulling his fingers from his hole as Yuuri’s legs fell from his shoulders. 

“I love the way you sound, I felt like I could spend forever down there,” Victor said with a rough voice, and Yuuri whimpered, reaching for him. Victor crawled up his body and leaned down to him. Yuuri kissed him with all he had, his body still buzzing with need and want. 

“I want you so much,” Yuuri said and Victor moaned, rutting his cock against Yurui’s groin. “In me,  _ please _ .”

“Whatever you want love,” Victor said, and Yuuri felt him shuffle, spreading his legs to push Yuuri’s out further. Yuuri complied, holding himself open. He was aching for Victor to fill him, to connect them, and he couldn’t wait any longer. 

The head of Victor’s cock pressed to his hole and Yuuri gasped, taking a deep breath to relax, only to scream as the alpha slipped inside him. 

“Oh yesss,” Yuuri moaned as he gripped Victor tighter, Victor’s thick girth spreading him so well. 

“Fuck Yuuri you feel so good,” Victor moaned as he sunk furter into Yuuri, his cock filling Yuuri just right. “So perfect aah.”

“Yes yes, hnnng,” Yuuri moaned, and then Victor bottomed out, seated fully inside Yuuri. Yuuri pried his eyes open to meet Victor’s and found the alpha looking back at him, his eyes so filled with adoration. 

“You okay?” Victor asked, and Yuuri let out a soft laugh as he nodded, kissing his lips. “You take me so well.” 

“Much more than okay,” Yuuri promised, grinding his hips to make Victor’s length slide in and out of him shallowly, making both of them moan. “Fuck me, make me yours.”

“Fuck,” Victor moaned, and then he raised his hips, and snapped them back in. Yuuri gasped and held on to his shoulders tight, even more so as Victor picked up speed. It felt so good, so incredibly good, and Yuuri moved with Victor, need rushing through his body as they sought pleasure from each other. 

Yuuri lost track of time, all there was was Victor, pushing in and out of his body, making Yuuri feel like he was floating in pleasure, like he never wanted time to start moving again. Still another need was growing, and as he felt Victor’s knot start to swell at the base of his cock, it sprung forward violently. 

Yuuri needed to be Victor’s. His entire body ached for it. 

“I’m going to come,” Yuuri gasped. “If you knot me, I’m going to come.”

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped, pushing in a little rougher. “I want you to claim me.”

“Yes,” Yuuri gasped, and bared his throat in submission. “Me too, I want your bite.” 

“Mmhm,” Victor moaned, and then he picked up speed, Yuuri feeling like he was about to break apart from how good he felt. Victor snapped his hips, and then he sunk in fully, spreading Yuuri even wider on his knot. Yuuri gasped, and then he was coming, his body clenching around Victor's cock as he trembled and shook. 

Victor’s neck was there, bared and ready, and Yuuri opened his mouth to bite down. The taste of Victor exploded on his tongue, tinged with copper, and then he could feel Victor coming inside him, filling him up to the brim. It felt so  _ good _ , and Yuuri clenched around him again as his teeth released the mating gland, the bond mark violent and red. 

Yuuri exposed his neck fully, and Victor wasted no time in biting down as well, pleasure shooting through Yuuri’s body as he came once more, come painting his chest white yet again. Warmth washed over him, heavy in his limbs — a tickle in the back of his mind, and then he was floating in darkness, cared for and safe as he fell asleep. 

__________________

Waking up and feeling Victor’s adoration as he looked at Yuuri was one of the most powerful experiences Yuuri had ever had. It was heavy and warm, safe and joyous, and Yuuri basked in it. to bring Victor down into a kiss as he smiled, so unbelievably happy. 

Yuuri lost time after that, an unspoken agreement keeping them happily nestled in the tent for as long as they could, sheltered from the rest of the world. 

Yuuri also lost track of how many times he came, feeling almost as if he was in heat, but without the uncomfortable haziness and emptiness the heats had always been filled with. He couldn’t get enough of Victor, his taste, his touch, his laugh, his voice. By the end of day three, when both of their trackers started going off to alarm them to leave, Yuuri was utterly and completely in love with him. 

“Time to face the real world it seems,” Victor said once they had packed up their things, and Yuuri sighed as he slumped against him, mouthing at the underside of his jaw. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, feeling nerves rush in his gut. Victor held him tighter, lips running over his hair. “Are we ready?”

“Yes,” Victor said with conviction, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s temple. “We’ve made plans, and regardless of how they turn out, we will have each other.”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed with a grin. “No one is taking you from me.”

They packed up the few things they wanted to take with them in their backpacks before dressed in the fresh clothes they had brought and heading out into the forest. The officials would come take down the nest once the arena was cleared. Yuuri stopped for a moment to look at it, sad it would be destroyed. 

“Do you want to bring something more?” Victor asked, and Yuuri turned to him and shook his head. He had all he needed in Victor after all.

“No, I’ll be alright, we already packed a few things to put in the nest at home,” he said as he took Victor’s hand and they started making it towards the gate. Eagerness filled him, and Victor looked down just as Yuuri looked up, curious at Yuuri’s change in mood. “I’m excited to introduce you to my family, and to meet yours,” Yuuri explained.

“I’m excited for that too,” Victor agreed. “And to see your rooms, and the gardens you speak so warmly about.”

“Yes, I’m looking forward to that too,” Yuuri agreed. “I’m sure Makka will love them.”

“I know she will,” Victor agreed, leaning down to press a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. 

“I just hope she will like me too,” Yuuri admitted, and felt a rush of warmth coming from the bond. 

“I know she’ll adore you, she has excellent taste,” Victor smirked., Yuuri giggled as they continued to talk about what they looked forward to once they returned to the world outside of the Hunt. 

They would be spending one night at the hotels used for the Hunt contestants, to rest up and give an official interview together, before going back. They had decided to live in the palace, and to settle in there before any major decisions were made. There hadn’t been an alpha mating into the royal family for a long time, and they needed to speak with Yuuri’s father about which rules still applied, and which could be revoked in terms of consort rights and obligations. 

Yuuri hoped Victor could keep his job, but he might not be able to. They also needed to look into what the laws said about Victor’s parents’ rights, and make sure they didn’t have a claim to anything, since Victor still wanted them out of his life. He half expected that they might try to get in contact with him after the Hunt. 

They also needed to plan Victor’s official welcoming to court and the introduction of his title. It all seemed slightly overwhelming, and Yuuri tried not to think too much about it, holding on to Victor tighter as they approached the gates. He wished for a moment that they could be  _ normal _ . That Yuuri could go meet Chris and Yuri and Otabek without having to send bodyguards ahead to secure locations or running background checks. That he could introduce Victor to his parents for the first time at a private dinner, and not at court as was custom for newly mated royals. 

It would be fine, he knew it would, he just longed to have Victor to himself a while longer before sharing him with the nation. Alas, it was his burden to bear.

He looked up at his alpha, the bite on his neck healing properly, the sight of it making pride bloom in Yuuri’s chest. 

“I love you,” Yuuri said, and Victor turned down to look at him, smiling widely. 

“I love you too, Yuuri,” he breathed, leaning down to kiss him, lingering and tender. Yuuri melted, kissing him back with all he had. He could already hear the murmur from the crowd. They were hidden from on the other side of the gate, but he knew that sound well.

Reporters, and he knew exactly who they were waiting for.

“Ready?” he asked his mate, rolling his own shoulders back. He would be strong for them both. He knew he could. For Victor, he could do anything. 

“Ready to face whatever we have to, if it’s’ with you,” Victor promised. Yuuri beamed, kissing him one more time before they stepped out and into view.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: The final part.   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	8. Epilogue: The Caught

Victor pushed the glass door open carefully before stepping out on the marble stones that decorated the back of the palace, facing the garden. The late October air prickled his skin and he wrapped his robe tighter around himself as he took a deep breath, hoping to catch a faint trace of a scent in the air. There was nothing, but in Victor’s mind there was no doubt to where his mate was — scent trail or not.

He toed out of his slippers, leaving them on the marble stones surrounding the royal residence, and wandered out into the dewy grass barefooted, avoiding the stone path. The flowers and leaves that had been in bloom when he saw it for the first time were withered now, the grass more grey than the vibrant green of summer. It didn’t matter much. Afterall, it wasn’t the greenery he had come here for. 

The dew soaked into the hem of his pyjama pants, but Victor didn’t care too much, and he knew Yuuri didn’t either. If he was lucky, he would be able to coax his mate back to bed for a few more hours of rest, even though he doubted it. He pushed on anyway. He had a goal in mind, a destination. Yuuri’s favorite hiding place was in the far back, tucked against the high palace walls, and while the leaves had fallen from the hanging birch trees a few weeks ago, it was still secluded.

The sun was slowly rising, a burst of light pinks and yellows, as he walked on, mulling over each and every one of Yuuri’s feelings that echoed through the bond. Anxiety, worry, fear, it all muddled together with the occasional spark of joy or adoration. It pained Victor to feel it, but he tried to push it down. Yuuri did not need to worry about Victor’s emotions today, and the hurt he felt that he couldn’t protect his mate from this. He was fully aware that Yuuri was stronger than anyone could fathom, but that didn’t mean he didn’t wish he could lift this burden from his mate’s shoulders. Hopefully it would be eased soon. 

He heard them before they came into view, Yuuri’s soft cooing and Makkachin’s soft boofs echoing in the otherwise very silent garden. Victor smiled, even as Yuuri’s emotions were still a storm. He loved that Makka had taken so well to Yuuri, and that when Yuuri was in distress, she would be there to sooth it.

She was really the best girl. 

Yuuri was sitting on one of the benches, his long nightgown was dew-soaked at the hem, one of Victor’s large washed out sweatshirts from college pulled over it. It was an odd look, but endearing. 

“Good morning,” Victor called as he pushed the empty branches aside. Yuuri looked up at him in surprise, just as Makka barked happily to trot over to greet him. Victor ran his fingers through her fur, but didn’t stop to pet her; instead he walked over to Yuuri as Makka followed, sitting down on the bench next to his mate. 

“Morning,” Yuuri said, and as soon as Victor had sat down he pulled Yuuri closer, the omega curling into his side without another word. His emotions were still raging, but they weren’t as sharp now. Victor gave Yuuri a moment to collect himself, feeling himself become more centered with Yuuri by his side. Being apart when Yuuri was in distress always felt like toruture, and Victor might have previously left meetings or appointments in haste when he felt Yuuri’s anxiety climb. He just wanted to find him and be by his side, whether he could help or not. 

“Why are you hiding out here, love?” Victor asked, holding Yuuri even closer.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” Yuuri mumbled against his neck, pressing his lips to Victor’s scent gland. “It’s going to be a very tiring day and—” 

“You can always wake me, you know that,” Victor said as softly as he could, and Yuuri’s arms held him tighter, even if he didn’t answer. They sat in silence for a long moment, simply holding each other, before Yuuri let out a long sigh. 

“I know,” he agreed, pulling back enough to meet Victor’s eyes. They shared a long look and then Yuuri tilted his lips up. Victor leaned down to meet him, the press of his lips soft and loving, lingering. Victor held Yuuri close, and the omega let Victor hold his weight entirely. Yuuri pulled back first. With a cold hand half covered by the sleeve of his shirt, cupped Victor’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“I love you,” Victor said, even if he wished he could say so many other things, make promises he knew he couldn’t make, reassure Yuuri of things they could not know. “I will be there the entire time.”

“Unless they throw you out,” Yuuri said, but there was a gleam in his eyes, the comeback reminiscent of an internal joke between them. 

“If I don’t go feral and decide to pay out a more just punishment than they are on trial for, yes,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri hummed, his eyes falling closed as Victor caressed over his jaw. 

In many ways, Victor wished he could bring justice to the ones that had tried to hurt, and had attempted to do even more damage, to Yuuri, and on other days he was happy the legal system was handling that. Today however, he wished they could just spend the day in bed instead of going to the courthouse and have Yuuri testify. 

“I love you,” Yuuri said, and Victor hummed this time, leaning down to press his lips to between Yuuri’s brows. 

“Do you want to go back to the nest?” Victor asked. Yuuri pried his eyes open, his frown deepening. 

“The fresh air helped keep my mind clear,” Yuuri said. Victor nodded, before leaning down to press his lips to Yuuri’s cheek. 

“We can go back , and I can open the balcony doors wide to let all the cold air in. We can cuddle under the blankets until we have to get ready?” he asked, smiling when Yuuri’s frown smoothed as he nodded, a small smile spreading on his lips. 

“I would love that.”

“Can I carry you?” Victor asked hopefully. Yuuri laughed softly, but nodded, and Victor was on his feet in an instant, making Yuuri giggle even more as he wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck.

__________________

Victor would never stop being in awe over how incredibly strong Yuuri was. He looked at his mate in the witness stand, calmly retelling the events that had happened during the Hunt, what the Morookas had tried to do to him, and felt only pride. Victor looked straight at Yuuri, keeping his gaze locked on his mate just in case Yuuri looked over at him in need of support. 

They had been over his testimony countless times, perfecting what Yuuri needed to say in front of a judge. The doors to the courtroom had been thankfully closed, no journalists were allowed inside, and Victor was endlessly grateful for it, because they really didn’t need to deal with that as well as the two atrocious alphas on trial. 

Yuuri wasn’t looking at them and Victor really couldn’t blame him. He didn’t want to look at them either, because every time he did anger rose in his chest — violent and vicious — and he had to hold himself back from tearing across the court and  _ harm _ the ones that had tried to hurt the one he loved the most. 

Victor had testified yesterday, and Yuuri was the final person to give his statement before Cao Bin would, but none of them would be here for that. It had been Yuuri’s decision, claiming they had taken too much of his time and energy already, and that he just wanted to do his part to ensure they got what they deserved. He wanted to put the whole thing behind him. 

Yuuri was nervous, Victor felt it like a constant loop in the back of his mind through the bond and he pushed as much love and admiration towards his mate as he could, wishing he could use his pheromones to soothe him too. 

“I think it’s a bit presumptuous to think an alpha would be so desperate as to try to drug the prince, let alone try to command him,” the defending lawyer said, and Victor bit down hard on his lip to stop the growl that wanted to push up his throat. 

“Fucking idiot,” Mari grumbled beside Victor. He turned to see Sara place a hand on her arm, Mari’s jaws unclenching just slightly, even if her gaze was still sharp. 

“I didn’t hear a question,” Yuuri said calmly and Mari’s lips twisted into a smirk. They were all present, a full row of the royal family on a line: the king and queen, the crown princess and her mate, Victor, and then on his other side Satsuki and Ketty. Even Hikaru and Minami were at the end.

They were all there in a show of unwavering support and love for Yuuri. 

They were a warm family and they had accepted Victor immediately. Victor would never forget how Hiroko had cried as she wrapped her arms around him for the first time, in the middle of the throne room during Victor’s official introduction to court, thanking him for keeping Yuuri safe. 

There were others there in support too. In the row below sat all the omegas that had participated in that season of the Hunt, as well as some of their alpha mates like Leo and Georgi. People that Yuuri had inspired and that cared for him, who wanted to show how much they supported him in return. 

Phichit was there as well, Chris by his side. Victor knew that Otabek and Yura had contemplated coming as well, but since the court room only held so many they had decided not to. They would see each other tomorrow after all, and it would all be all over the news by tomorrow anyway. 

It was safe to say that if the Hunt was usually a big event, this year it had been massive. The media still wrote about Yuuri and Victor daily, and would probably do so until the trial was over. Victor and Chris had given up their radio show in favour of their podcast It was easier with their busy schedules, and in many ways more fun. They didn’t have to worry about funding, since the attention from the Hunt had been so massive they had their pick of sponsors. Victor felt bad for feeding into the media buzz, but Yuuri had only kissed him, assuring him that he was happy as long as Victor got to pursue what he loved. 

“Does the prince think himself so desirable that he could drive alphas so mad that they would commit criminal acts?” the lawyer asked, and Victor could feel the rage vibrate between himself and the two alphas by his side, Mari and Satsuki equal parts ready to give the lawyer a piece of their mind. 

“I think this plan had very little to do with me, and more with my dynamic and my position,” Yuuri said, looking calm even as anxiety spiked through their bond. “The plan was clearly years in the making, perhaps even since my presentation. The alphas accused had the means, the motive and the opportunity to make it happen. There are witnesses, but above all, footage of the assault in the arena. Nothing I can say will speak louder than that.”

“I love him so much,” Victor whispered, and beside him, Mari snickered. 

“That’s the only reason we accepted you,” Satsuki said, a gleam in her eye. “He’s doing incredible.”

“He’s magnificent,” Victor said, and he meant it. Yuuri had turned out to be much more than Victor could have ever imagined when he first saw him on that small TV screen in his parents apartment, seventeen and awestruck. Yuuri was strong, kind, stubborn, soft, sweet, mischievous and loving.

Victor wouldn’t want him any other way.

“They better get at least a decade for this,” Mari said. Victor nodded as he turned back to the stand where Yuuri seemed to have shut down all the lawyer’s arguments. 

“They deserve it,” Victor murmured in agreement, and just then Yuuri turned to him, his brown eyes finding Victor so easily. Victor held his gaze, and while neither of them said anything, Yuuri’s anxiety gave way to an overwhelming sense of love, and Victor was helpless to smile back, heart full.

__________________

Yuuri’s skin was smooth as it rested against his own, and Victor reveled in the closeness, of getting to wake up every day with Yuuri pressed to his side, in the warmth and safety of their nest. It was true bliss.

The grey light of the autumn morning was shining in through the blinds, and Victor took a moment to simply be — to enjoy this — relaxed and happy with his mate. They didn’t have any plans for the day, not until later that evening, and Victor was determined to let Yuuri sleep for as long as he needed. Maybe later he could go down and grab breakfast for them to eat in bed, to watch series on the TV, and kiss slowly, He could tickle Yuuri until he shrieked, and maybe take a shower together, or none of it at all. 

Yuuri pressed even closer, tucking his face into Victor’s neck to take long deep breaths, and warmth filled Victor’s chest as the feeling, overwhelmed by Yuuri’s sting of consciousness being a content loop of love. 

His fingers moved, tap, tap, pause, tap, caress, tap, tap, pause, and then continued. He could feel Yuuri stir, and then his smile spread against Victor’s skin, right where his mating bite sat. Victor continued his message, and as he did Yuuri’s smile spread even wider.

“You’re such a sap,” Yuuri said, his voice still thick with sleep, but his scent filled with adoration. 

“You love me,” Victor teased. Yuuri pulled back to look up at him, a soft smile on his face, stars sparkling in his eyes. It always took his breath away, seeing the love he felt for Yuuri mirrored in Yuuri’s expression.

“I do, I love you more than anything in the world,” Yuuri agreed, licking his lips before leaning up to press his lips against Victor's. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning darling,” Victor murmured against Yuuri’s lips, shifting so they could rest on their sides, facing each other. “How did you sleep?”

“I only woke once and I fell back asleep quickly,” he said, fingers caressing over Victor’s cheekbones. “How about you?”

“Good. I always do, with you,” Victor said. Yuuri rolled his eyes but smiled, leaning forward to press their lips together again. Victor moved closer, and soon they were sharing breath, gaping into each other’s mouths as Victor rolled them over to rest Yuuri on his back. Their hips rolled together, and soon the air smelled like need and want, both of them growing hard. 

Yuuri was still relaxed from the night before, but Victor still took his time to finger him, licking and sucking at the scent glands by his thighs. Only when Yuuri was gasping and moaning — trembling with need — did Victor push inside, filling Yuuri properly. 

It was a slow push and pull, filled with love confessions and tight grips, as their pleasure grew and grew. Victor loved to see Yuuri like this, lost in bliss, his full focus on Victor, his eyes dark with want. 

Victor picked up speed, and soon he sank into Yuuri fully sheathed, his knot locking them together as they both came with each other’s names on their lips. 

“I want you forever, I want to make you happy forever,” Yuuri said once they calmed from the high. Victor kissed him again, wondering how he could have ever become this lucky. 

________________

“We’re here!” Victor called from the hallway as a chorus of greetings echoed from their right. Makka bolted away towards the kitchen, just as she always did. Yuuri chuckled beside him, and Victor turned to press his lips to his temple. 

“Come to the kitchen, we’re almost done with dinner!” Phichit called. They toed off their shoes and hung off their coats, following their dog further inside the apartment.

The kitchen was in a flurry of movement. Phichit was stirring something on the stove, Chris practically hanging over him, both his hands on the omega’s hips as he stared into the pot. By the kitchen counter Otabek was cutting vegetables while Yura perched on the bench, swiping freshly chopped cucumber from the cutting board. 

They all looked up as the couple entered, Phichit grinning widely as Chris smirked. Otabek simply nodded as Yura raised an eyebrow. 

“Hi,” Yuuri said. “It smells delicious in here.”

“Right? I don’t know how he does it,” Chris said with a proud smile. Phichit swatted at him affectionately before leaning in for a kiss. “He’s magic.”

“You spoil me,” Phichit said and then kissed him again, only to be interrupted by Yura making gagging noises. They all turned towards them, and he gave them all a flat look. 

“Really? In front of my salad?” he asked, gesturing to the bowl of neatly chopped vegetables Victor knew no one else than Otabek had cut. Otabek only smirked. 

“You think that’s something?” Victor asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow in challenge, before he grabbed Yuuri, spinning him around once, before dipping him low as he kissed him deeply. Yuuri smiled against his lips, but held on tight, kissing Victor back with equal passion, licking into his mouth. 

Victor let out a groan, his world narrowing to Yuuri’s lips against his own — the way he smelled, his hands in his hair, the loop of love echoing through their bond. Yuuri’s grip tightened on him before he pulled back with a gasp, his eyes darker but wide. 

“I hate you both,” Yura grumbled and suddenly Victor remembered where they were. He straightened with a laugh, tucking Yuuri to his side. Yuuri fit so perfectly there, and Victor leaned on him just slightly, overwhelming warmth filling his chest. 

He had all he loved the most right here in this room, and in the palace he had found a new family too, one he cherished and was proud of. Most importantly however, he had Yuuri, who had fit him like a missing puzzle piece, like he had always been meant to be there beside him. 

He couldn’t ask for anything more in life. They could figure out the rest as they went — they would face it all.

Together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading <3


End file.
